


Mr. Almost

by AssassinPyro13



Series: Pregnant Drama (Mr. Almost Series) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Ratings will change over time), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, But also kinda NOT fontcest???, But it's alright because he's 19, Considering they're not related in this, Eventual Smut, Fontcest, Gaster has a mental disability, Gaster is an asshole, Gaster/grillby - Freeform, Grillster, Grillster in later chapters, Just to be safe, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Abortion, Mpreg, Multi, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus has aspergers, Papyrus has mental disorders, Papyrus is in high school, Papyrus is technically a young adult, Papyrus-centric, Possible smut, Pregnancy, Sans Is A Dick, Sans and Papyrus aren't related, Sans stops being a dick later, Sensitive subjects, Smut, Story is inspired by comments and reviews by you all, This story is for ADULTS ONLY! Which means ages 18+, Undyne hasn't met Alphys at the beginning of the story but she will eventually., Unplanned Pregnancy, dark themes, graphic birth, he also has ADHD, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: Monsters were never sealed underground.19 year old Papyrus only had four months left of high school when he finds out that he's pregnant thanks to a one night stand at a party by a monster he had never met before. When his father finds out, he's kicked out and ends up moving in with his best friend, Undyne.(Ratings will change depending on comments)





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice. I like them and I like comments. But please be nice. This author is a timid, shy thing and is easily scared away by loud noises.
> 
> So I wrote this while listening to "Mr. Almost" by Megan Trainor. So.... woops? XD

Never in his entire life, had Papyrus done anything against his fathers orders. Not once had he gone behind his sire's back and done anything to shame him and his father both. Never had he done anything so stupid in his entire life. Until now, that was. Sitting on the toilet seat lid, Papyrus stared down at the positive pregnancy test in his hand, struggling to keep from freaking out as he stared at the little + sign in horror. 

This had been a mistake. A mistake so wrong that the skeleton should have known that it was a bad idea to go out to that party that Mettaton threw. He knew better than to drink so much that he no longer held a thought in his mind. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe his own stupidity that lead him to being wooed by the other skeleton. He couldn't tell what resorted his laps of judgment so bad as to compel him to give up his virginity to the smaller monster. Up until then, he had been the perfect child who did no wrong.

But it HAD happened. And his father was going to kill him. Grasping at his skull, mind flooding with the panic that he was so desperately trying to hide, Papyrus took a deep breath, legs crossing each other. He knew nothing about how to raise a baby, let alone HAVE one. He never even knew he could have one. All the doctors that his father took him to had told them with grim expressions that Papyrus COULDN'T have babies. Apparently, either they were wrong, or Papyrus had managed to do the unthinkable. He had to hide this. He couldn't let Gaster find this!

A call from outside the bathroom that he had locked himself into, snapped him out of his thoughts, making the panic within him, all that much harder to hide. His father was calling him. In a frenzy, Papyrus slipped off the toilet lid and crouched beside the trashcan, eagerly burying the test as deep in the small trashcan as he could, looking up at the door when the handle was jiggled, making the skeleton inwardly sigh, glad that he had locked the door earlier. After a few jiggles, there was the faint sound of his father groaning in annoyance.

“Papyrus, get out of there. You're going to be late for school and I have to get to the lab early.” Gaster wasn't a patient man, Papyrus knew. After being raised by the monster, the lanky skeleton was all too aware of the quirks of his father. “And I would like to leave sometime this century so you had better be ready in five minutes or I'm breaking down the door.” That said, Papyrus heard the retreating footsteps of the other skeleton as they faded away.

Once alone, the pregnant monster let out a sigh of relief before blinking tiredly down at his stomach before raising a hand to rest on his currently flat and formed echo stomach, the fabric of his shirt hiding the soft orange glow his echo body produced. He wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy forever. Unlike the skeleton, whose face that he couldn't seem to remember, Papyrus was thin, despite the broad shoulders he had gotten from his father. Eventually, Papyrus would show, perhaps, somewhere around the fourth month or so? He wasn't sure. He was just going off of what he saw when their neighbor Toriel was pregnant.

His father gave another impatient call and Papyrus stood reluctantly, sighing to himself as he suddenly felt exhausted. Luckily, he had already gotten washed and dressed. All that was left were to brush his teeth, which he was in desperate need of. The mint of the tooth paste made the nausea he had felt earlier, return but he held it down. Not wanting to get sick again, he forced through it. The taste of the artificial mint was better than the throw up and mucus he had given to the toilet earlier. Luckily, that had happened when his father was still sound asleep.

After leaving the bathroom, Papyrus grabbed his backpack on his way that had been sitting on a nearby decorative table that once belonged to his deceased mother. Throwing it over his shoulder, Papyrus took slow and cautious deep breaths in an effort to will away the nausea and so far, it had been working, much to his joy. Stopping at the door where his father stood, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently, Gaster had sent his son a stern look before opening the door.

“I said five minutes. Not ten. What have you been doing in there?” Gaster growled, locking the house door once Papyrus had gone through before stuffing the house key in his pocket before remembering and pulling out his keys once more so he could drive and stormed to the car, followed by his son.

 _”Trying not to throw up my nonexistent insides.”_ Papyrus had wanted to say. Instead, he had replied with “Sorry, Dad. I thought that I lost my phone and was looking for it.” Phone, neatly in his pocket, hadn't been lost at all. Weak and feeble, the lie wouldn't last unless his father was distracted. Climbing in the car after Gaster, he buckled before going to pick at the threads on his shirt. Fortunately, the older monster had been too annoyed to call him out on the lie and waved it away with a hand as he pulled out of the driveway.

The ride to school was silent other than the sound of the weather report on the radio and Papyrus was all too willing to leap out of the car to his school.

“Remember, I'm cleaning the house so be sure you do your room.” Gaster had yelled to his retreating back as the younger skeleton got further and further away. Looking back with a smile, Papyrus nodded, making sure his father knew he heard him before the other drove away. Once Gaster had gone, Papyrus let his body sag, happy to forget the soul ling he carried for now. Surely he was going to have a good day, despite the discovery. And his stomach had settled, so that was good. Straightening back up, he inhaled deeply then, with a huge, happy grin on his face, he turned, walking past fellow students to get to the door before he was tackled.

“NYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” With the momentum, Papyrus struggled to keep himself and Undyne from falling onto the concrete as he cried out in alarm, the two earning looks from human and monster teens alike. The pounce the fish had unleashed onto his bones nearly had them sprawling on the ground. Wobbling wildly where he stood with his attacker on his shoulders, Papyrus flailed his arms, trying to keep them from taking a tumble.

Gaining his balance and ignoring his returning nausea, The skeleton lowered his fishy friend to the ground and glared at her, ignoring the large grin she had on her face.

“NYEH! UNDYNE!! You almost knocked me over!” He scolded, frowning. However, Undyne hadn't looked phased in the least. They had grown up with each other since they were in diapers and had long since become best friends.....

….Come to think of it, she was his only friend.

“But ya didn't! FUHUHUHUHU!!!” She chortled loudly, slinging an arm around his bony shoulders, making Papyrus groan as he struggled not to get sick on her.

“I could have dropped you! What then? Huh?!” 

“But you didn't, nerd! You stayed on your feet like I knew ya would!!” Pulling the skeleton down, She had him in a headlock, scrapping her knuckles against his skull, roughly. “Besides, I can handle a little FALL, Ya dweeb!” Sometimes her confidence in him, astounded him.

“NYEH! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!” He screamed, wiggling in an attempt to escape the hold, eventually able to make an escape as she let him go with another chortle.

“Geeze, Papyrus! Don't be such a weenie! It's not like it hurt you!”

Sighing for the third time that day, Papyrus let his sockets close for a bit before opening them, sending Undyne a fond smile. Unable to really stay mad at the fish monster, he smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, feeling her give a hesitant and awkward hug back, patting him lightly on his shoulder. The hold felt strong and comforting as it always did. He knew he was safe with Undyne and she couldn't hate him for the world. She was his best friend and he could tell her anything. Thoughts on earlier in the bathroom had his body growing cold. She wouldn't reject him if he told her.... would she? No.. She wouldn't.

After about two minutes, Undyne had apparently deemed the hug long enough.

“Alright, you weenie.” grasping Papyrus' shoulders, she had attempted to gently push him off. Normally, the skeleton let go the second he felt the shove. But he hadn't this time. This time, Papyrus only clung tighter, suddenly feeling the waves of grief and shame flooding him as his body shook with unshed tears. 

Instantly, Undyne was on high alert. “Papyrus?” Finally, she was able to pull him off her, hands holding the skeleton's shoulders tightly as she watched his eyes leak the tears he refused to shed earlier. “Papyrus, what happened?! Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?!” Growling, she held the skeleton close to her teeth bared and eyes open wide, ready for a fight. “If anyone's hurt you, then I'll-”

“No....” He weakly interrupted, pulling away and wiping the tears from his skull. “I.... I just....” He sniffed, aware of the piercing look she was giving him. “Found out something.... important...”

“'Important'?” Before Undyne could inquire further, the bell for school had rung, the building slowly being flooded with groggy and annoyed teenagers, save for two.

Nervously, Papyrus wrung his hands together. “I'll tell you at lunch....” He whispered, body shaking as he attempted to keep himself from breaking down.

Arms crossing sternly, Undyne fixed him with the most determined look he had ever seen on her face. The skeleton knew that she wouldn't forget that and would, no doubt, be sure that he kept to his word. Nodding, the fish pointed a thumb to the soccer field beside the school.

“You better, nerd. Meet me at the bleachers. Don't forget to buy lunch first.”

–

However, the talk was something that he was dreading. His pregnancy wasn't something he had actually managed to grasp onto yet. The thought of carrying a living being right then and there felt almost like a dream that, at the same time, was also a nightmare. How was Undyne supposed to understand if he himself hadn't understood it just yet? Shaking the thought from his skull, Papyrus took out a notebook during class, making sure no one was watching before he began to write out his thoughts and what he'd say to her at the bleachers. Keeping a vigilant eye socket for any wondering eyes, he kept the notebook close, closing if needed. The last thing he wanted was for the other students to find out about the tiny soul he was housing.

The hours ticked by, feeling more like years as the skeleton anxiously waited, shaking his leg nervously. It was by pure luck that Undyne wasn't in any of his classes. Years ago, back when he was transferred to this school and the teachers leaned of his aspergers and ADHD, were quick to learn how much of a distraction Undyne was for him and were quick to keep the two separate as much as they could during classes. So, Papyrus had that going for him. Pulling out his text book in his health class, Papyrus felt his body go cold at the subject they were covering for the day.

Sure, the pictures were human and female. But studying human pregnancy and how the mother's body reacted to it was not the best way to start the day. However, Papyrus took as much of it in as he could. It was hard to tell if he would need to know any of that considering he was neither human nor female. But it was good to at least know. It was like this for the other classes he had too. And fortunately, he only had to run to the bathroom once to puke, surprising his fellow students and teacher on the fact that a skeleton needed the bathroom. His teacher had thought he'd been trying to trick her to get out of the class, at first. But when he gagged, holding his stomach while orange puke dripped from his mouth, she changed her tune.

Lunch time felt as if it had arrived too soon and Papyrus was quick to get his food and sit outside the bleachers. Avoiding the lunch the best he could, the skeleton felt his stomach give an unhappy gurgle, making him groan. Undyne hadn't made him wait long when she plopped down in from of him, a light shining in her eyes as she chewed on an apple.

“Heard you threw up in class! Everyone said it had been a rainbow of colors!” She gave a weak chortle as if forcing it. This caused Papyrus to give another groan. “You alright?”

“I'm fine.” He assured, holding a skeletal hand over his mouth, taking deep breaths to ease the sick feeling in his stomach. “It relates to what I have to tell you.”

“Oh yeah. What's with that?! I swear, if I have to punch someone, I will!” And Undyne would. The thought was enough to bring a smile to his face. Not at the fact that she'd hurt someone for him, but at the fact that she was so protective over him.

“No... No...” Inhaling deeply, his hands clenched into fists. “Remember that party Mettaton threw a week ago?” He questioned, watching as she tossed the core of her now finished apple, over her shoulder and into the field, where teens, who were playing, tripped over it and causing a pile and a fight over who left it there.

“Yeah.” She answered lazily, using a nail to pick at her teeth before grabbing the milk from Papyrus' tray to drink it. The skeleton didn't mind. It was better that she have it than spoiling there since he couldn't stomach anything at the moment....

…. The pun made him cringe. Papyrus swore he hears someone say that to him one time.

_”What's the matter? Can't stomach the drink? It's alright. There's a ton of other options. A skele-ton.”_

_“No! I can- *hic* I can drink it!”_

_“If you say so.... Don't overdo it buddy.” There had been a wink, he remembered. “Gotta stay conscious and willing to consent for what I got planned for you, sweet thing.”_

“EARTH TO PAPYRUS!” Snapping out of his memory thanks to Undyne's voice, he noticed her staring at him in concern, also spotting how she managed to pick the food from his tray instead of her own. Noticing that she had his attention again, Undyne grinned cockily and relaxed, leaning back on one arm. “Geeze, ya dweeb! I thought I lost you in lala land.”

Papyrus gave a soft chuckle, looking at her sheepishly. “Sorry. I got lost in a memory.”

“Right.... So. Mettaton's party.. What happened?”

“Oh! Right! Well.....” He lifted a hand to lightly nibble a finger in thought. How was he going to explain this? “Well... I don't remember much.. But I remember someone sneaking me a drink... Maybe it was Blooky..... Or Grillby, I can't remember. No, not Grillby. He was the bartender. Jerry?” Shaking his skull, the skeleton rubbed his head, growling softly, annoyed with his lack of memory. Undyne sat there attentively, motioning for him to continue.

“Anyway!” He cried out, giving in to the need to skip that part. “I remember getting drunk and meeting someone... Another skeleton.... I think...”

“You think?” Undyne raised an eyebrow, slurping the milk through the straw. Glare fading into a worried expression, Papyrus looked down at his lap where his hands were, gripping at his pants tightly. “I was drunk... But I'm.... sure it was another skeleton monster.”

“Huh..” She mused out loud. “Thought you and your dad were the only skeletons.”

Nodding in agreement, the tall monster tilted his head forward. “I thought it was strange too. I was sitting at the bar, doing whatever it was that drunk people do-” He ignored her snort and laughter at how he phrased that. “When he just suddenly appeared and started flirting....” Face going orange at the memory. Entwining his fingers together nervously, he looked away at the soccer field where the teams had gone back to playing, ignoring the apple core.

“But I don't remember much. But I.....” covering his face in his hands, he broke. “He led me in a room and... And I willingly gave him my virginity!” Unable to look up at Undyne, the skeleton nearly curled in on himself, legs stilled crossed, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the grass despite his still sort of sitting position. 

“I slept with him and now I'm carrying the baby of an unknown monster and I... and I.... He's going to kill me.... Dad will kick me out and.... Don't leave me Undyne! Please!” Now in hysterics, his sockets stung as he wailed. Why wasn't she saying anything? Did she leave? Oh stars, was this too much for her?! Without warning, he found himself in a strong hug, face buried in her chest as she pressed her face onto his skull, her yellow eyes wide and frantic, showing signs of tearing up herself.

“He won't touch you!!! I won't leave you, Papyrus! You know that!” Then she stood up, dragging him with her, still holding the sobbing skeleton possessively. “And even if he kicked you out, You can come live with me! I live alone so it's fine! And if anyone asks, you can tell them the kid's mine!”

“But you don't even like men! That won't..... I.....” Despite his downer words, joy had flooded his soul. Undyne hadn't rejected him and was willing to help him? He knew it! She was the best friend anyone could ask for, in the entire world! Wrapping his arms, her waist, he snuffed loudly, extremely grateful he had her.

To her credit, she glared down at him at the comment, but only for a moment. “PFFFT! We were drunk!”

“ _I_ Was drunk. You were home, eating Doritos and watching anime!”

“Don't mock the father of your child!” She joked, poking his cheekbone, earning a shaky laugh from the skeleton, making her smile in return. There was the Papyrus she knew. “Besides, I promised to protect you! You're my brother! If I have to claim as the other parent to keep you safe, then I will! Besides-” the fish monster let go, only long enough to squat and flex at the same time. “IT WILL TOTALLY ROCK!” Standing back up, she faced her friend again. “Can you image it?! A tiny life, completely dependent on you! IT WILL BE AWESOME!!! SAY IT WITH ME!”

“It.... will be awesome...” Happy tears pooled around his sockets as he watched his best friend, starstruck.

“LOUDER!”

“It will be awesome!!”

“UHHHHHH!!! LOUDER!!!!”

“IT WILL BE COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY AWESOME!!”

“YEAH!!!!! YOU TELL 'EM PAPYRUS!!”

….....................

“Undyne...”

“Yeah?”

“CAN a woman monster impregnate a male monster?..........”

“..........................TO THE LIBRARY!!!!”

Yeah. As they ran inside the school to the library, lunch abandoned to collect ants, Papyrus couldn't help but smile so wide that it hurt his face. Had he mentioned that Undyne was his best friend? He did? Well he was going to say it again.

Undyne was his best, of all, best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably already figured out. I changed the rating because this story will have SENSITIVE SUBJECTS! Allow me to give you fair warning.
> 
> There is mentions of abortion among other things. Please keep this in mind! If it makes you uneasy, then you should leave.
> 
> ALSO this is an 18+ story now. Which means Ages 18 or older. Just fair warning.
> 
> Now, Enjoy chapter 2 of this story.
> 
> Also I changed the rating because I couldn't write a cute innocent story if it bit me in the ass. I'm sorry.

With the school day finished and head full of knowledge that he and Undyne had gained from the library, Papyrus' head was throbbing. Yet he still head it high, every so often, he'd rub his skull before adjusting his bag on his shoulder as he walked down the empty sidewalk, boots crunching the fallen leaves with each step. Shifting the backpack on his shoulders, he could feel his jaw growing sore with how hard he had his jaw clenched.

 

He knew he had to tell his father about the baby. Eventually, the older skeleton would have found out about the babybones as he got bigger and bigger with it's growth. Better tell him than having the monster find out later down the road. Gaster hated surprises and this is one surprise that would have had the older monster spitting acid.

 

Stopping at a crosswalk, Papyrus pushed the traffic light button, waiting for his sign to cross. While he was in a small town that held a suburban feel to it with the houses and trees that were surrounded by small yards and sidewalks and the lack of cars on the road at the moment, he hated walking home. He hadn't before but now that he discovered that he was pregnant... well....

 

Placing a hand to his stomach, he smiled weakly. Only a week old and he couldn't help but love the soulling. The floating heart that sat there, growing as it fed off its mother's magic, pulsed lightly, unaware of the plight it would bring to the one who carried it.

 

Dropping his hand, Papyrus grabbed the straps of his backpack, shivering as the autumn wind blew down the empty street. Normally Undyne would have walked him home but unfortunately, the fish had gotten detention and was being held back a couple hours. So that left Papyrus going home alone. She had begged him to wait for her to get out, worried for the baby. 

 

But the skeleton knew his father would be upset and demand why he was late getting home. It was an argument that Papyrus didn't feel like joining. After a smile and multiple assurances that he'd be fine and that he'd text her when he got home, the courage he had gained as he was leaving had evaporated quickly.

 

Anxiously looking up when the crossing signal flashed on the other light, he checked both ways of the road before crossing, taking a sharp breath, holding it until he had crossed. He hated crossing the street. It felt unnerving to be walking along something that giant metal machines raced across. Even if they were controlled by humans and monsters alike, it hadn't stopped the driver from trying to run Papyrus over on multiple occasions.

 

Feeling a little better despite the anxiety and nausea that sat in his belly, Papyrus continued on, taking in the scenery, passing an old historical house that Fuku and Grillby lived in. Not seeing a car, he figured they weren't home right now. Kicking a stick out of his path, the skeleton stopped a few houses down, looking at the ground as a group of human teenagers passed him, laughing and pushing each other, completely ignoring the skeleton that towered over them.

 

Humans made him nervous. He wasn't sure why but they did. There was only one human that he didn't feel uncomfortable around. Unfortunately, Frisk was too popular for a skeleton of his standards to get close to. The most he had gotten to the human was accidentally bumping into them in the library, exchanging a wave and a smile here and there.

 

Group gone, he continued on his way. Three more houses passed before he reached his home. The stone steps that lead to his wooden porch suddenly felt as if they were ready to suck him in. Vertigo hit him and he wobbled, managing to grab his porch railing before he could fall, Papyrus groaned, holding his skull and had him leaning heavily on the banister.

 

“That was new...” He noted with a groan, pressing his forehead against the wood, feeling his body sway as more vertigo hit him. Maybe if he remained there for a while, it'll go away. Maybe his dad wouldn't notice. Lifting his head, he risked a glance at their driveway and sighed in relief when he noticed his dad's car gone. Luckily, his dad must be working overtime at the lab again.

 

Finally feeling steady on his feet, Papyrus slowly stood straight, continuing up the steps on onto the porch, reaching into his pockets, he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door before going inside and re-locking it, leaning heavily on the door. He wanted to sleep. He felt exhausted. Dropping the backpack beside the door and setting his boots on the shoe rack, the pregnant skeleton went straight for his room. The cautions signs and fake police tape decorated it, giving him a soft laugh as he grabbed the knob and entered. It had been a little untidy but not by much. Cleaning it should be quick.

 

Closing his bedroom door behind him, he went about cleaning, picking up dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper, throwing away stray and crumpled papers from his nights studying, putting his medication back in the plastic bottle when he accidentally spilled them that morning. He paused, holding the bottle in his hand.

 

Was it safe for him to be taking this medicine while pregnant? He gripped it lightly in his bony fingers as he turned from his ADHD medicine to look at the nearly empty bottle of medicine for his aspergers. The names of the medicine were too long for him to pronounce. He hated taking them and when he found out about the baby, he had skipped on taking them without a single thought. Were they safe? He wasn't sure. He really didn't want to risk it. With a shrug, he capped the container and set it beside the other one. He'd look it up later. But for now, he had to clean. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and cleaning done, Papyrus couldn't stifle the yawn he let out, stretching as his exhaustion grew. Tired sockets locking in on the bed, he checked the time on the clock beside his bed. An hour nap wouldn't hurt. He got his room clean. All that was left was the trash. Gaster didn't give him many chores to do, considering the older monster enjoyed cleaning, which left Papyrus with little work to do other than cooking a meal or doing dishes every so often.

 

Exhaustion winning the battle, Papyrus clambered in his bed, not bothering to pull back the blankets as he curled on his side, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. He hadn't dreamed through the nap. But it felt wonderful. In his dream, he had been talking to someone, fighting to keep a smile off his face at the strangers bad puns then choking out a snort as he told the stranger how bad his joke were, only to receive a grin and a shrug from the other.

 

By the time he had woken up and looked back at his clock, five hours had gone by. The red lights on the clock blinked eight thirty in bold letters that hurt his eyes in the darkness. Stretching once more, he let out a groggy groan. His head ached from his nap and he sat up, pushing his shirt back down over his orange glowing body from when it rode up during his sleep.

 

Climbing off the bed, his bones felt sore, and popped as he stood, making him wince. Leaving the room, his stomach growled, hand on his door frame as he held his stomach in surprise. Having felt like he hadn't eaten in days, Papyrus instantly headed for the kitchen, pausing in the doorway when he saw his dad at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, stern look on his face. The sight of his fathers drink had him feeling cold.

 

He was in trouble. The only time Gaster drank coffee was if he was really upset, or heading to work in the morning. And due to the darkness outside, Papyrus knew it was because his father was upset.

 

“Uh... Hi... Dad...” He greeted the older monster, rubbing his other arm, stiffening as his head lowered, eyes never leaving Gaster. At first, Papyrus felt as if his father wasn't going to respond to him. That maybe the reason the other skeleton wasn't reacting was because either he wasn't mad at him or that he hadn't heard him. It almost gave him a reason to relax.

 

However he was wrong. Lowering the steaming mug with the grace of a soldier, it gave a soft clatter. His fathers face impassive while the lights in Gasters eyes told him a different story. Seeing his father wave him over and point to the other chair at the table, Papyrus shook. He was in trouble. Quietly obeying, he felt the soul he carried, pulse in confusion at its mothers distress.

 

“Papyrus...” Gaster began, keeping his eyes locked on his nervous son. The cold gaze his father gave off did not ease Papyrus' nerves at all. Instead, the younger skeleton just shifted worse, trying to avoid eye contact with his father, which didn't work as Gaster flagged his gaze back to his own.

 

“I am very disappointed.” Gasters words made Papyrus flinch. Seeing one of his father's hands reach down, only to pick up the test that Papyrus use and show it to the younger skeleton. Feeling himself begin to sweat, Papyrus gulped, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. “I am sure I do not have to tell you what this is?”

 

“N-No, sir...” Mumbling, the pregnant monster looked down, hands curled in his lap under the table and legs tangling with each other, feet bouncing in response to his fear.

 

“Good.” Gaster drawled, lowering the test back to the table. “Now, I could go on and tell you how bad this is, but I feel like that would be a waste.” Papyrus winced at the cold tone he was hearing. “No matter. I will schedule a doctor appointment and have that leech aborted from you.”

 

 _What?_ “WHAT?!” Papyrus screeched, head jumping up from his hands to his father, jaw dropping as his hands gripped his pants legs tightly in shock. Abortion? No.... No! He didn't want to abort his baby! How could his dad say that?!

 

Unfazed by the outburst, Gaster tilted his head calmly, grabbing at his coffee once more, holding it daintily in his hands before lifting it to his mouth. “No need to squawk at me, Papyrus. You'll thank me once that thing is gone. Children are nothing but a pain in my side.”

 

Jaw clenching, Papyrus could feel himself shaking in anger and fear. Here he was, listening to his father talking about abortions as if he was talking about the weather. One hand found its way to his stomach for the fourth time that day. He could feel it pulse worriedly under his touch. He could feel it responding to his emotions in a frantic flurry of soft pulsing.

 

“You don't really think that....” He blurted out, stiffly watching the older monster as if challenging him. “If you did, you wouldn't have had me.” Feeling proud at the small victory, he wanted to pat himself on the back, however the lack of response he got from Gaster ended it before it could begin.

 

“True...” his father drawled once more, sipping his coffee with a thoughtful expression. “It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. I should have had your mother abort you too. But she wanted to have you and now I'm stuck with you.”

 

Jaw dropping once more, Papyrus gasped, hand going to his mouth, his body trembled. “W-what....? But... you.... Really think.... I..... Don't you love me?”

 

“Of course I do.” Lowering the cup, Gaster remained emotionless as he watched his son. “But regardless, I didn't want you. And I don't want you having this child.” Standing, Gaster stepped to the sink, dumping what coffee remained before rolling his sleeves up to wash his glass, uncaring how his words had effected his son.

 

Papyrus was stock still, frozen and shocked. Emotions ran through his body that he couldn't seem to grasp. Truthfully, he felt sick. While his father lacked the ability to filter his words or show emotion, his words hurt. The words his father said had never effected him like they had now. It felt as if the monster had just ripped out his soul and cracked it, willing to shatter it.

 

Yet, despite this, Gaster continued. “I will make arrangements tomorrow. Perhaps, if we're lucky, it'll be done before you have school. I hear the doctor in town is even willing to direct us to a couple therapists to deal with any irrational emotions you may have later.”

 

“NO!” Jumping to his feet, Papyrus heard the chair clatter to the floor behind him, angry tears clouding his vision. He wouldn't allow this being to kill his child. He refused. This had caught Gasters attention, making the older skeleton turn, an annoyed twitch in his brow as he stared down his son.

 

“Don't take that tone with me.” It was as if the older monster was empty. Other than the brow twitch, the monster hadn't reacted.

 

“I WON'T DO IT!” Raising his hands into tight fists on each side, Papyrus shook with rage and hurt. “I WON'T KILL MY BABY! MOM WOULDN'T HAVE FORCED ME!”

 

That got to Gaster. It was clear on his father's features. The grim and angry look that crossed the skeleton's face as well as the thick atmosphere that formed between them. Mentioning his mother was a bad thing to bring up in front of Gaster. To his father, Papyrus' mother was his fathers world and when she dusted, it had effected the scientist greatly.

 

“You're mother was a fool!” Roared Gaster, slamming a hand on the counter, cracking the tiles. “She killed herself the moment she choose to have you! Dusting during childbirth, she doomed herself! I told her not to have you, she was too weak! I saw it! But she did it anyway!” His eyelights vanished within his skull. “I didn't want you! I didn't want her to have you! She wouldn't listen, now she's dead! I will not have you die because of her foolishness!”

 

“THIS ISN'T YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE!”

 

“It is when you live in my house! If you won't get rid of it, then get out of my sight! I don't want to see your face around here again!!”

 

It went silent. Hands still balled into fists at his side and angry tears trailing down his cheeks, he instantly turned, running to his room, ignoring the icy glare his father sent him as he left to grab a dufflebag in his closet. Stuffing it with clothes, Papyrus refused to cry. He couldn't cry there. He refused to let Gaster see what he had resorted him too. Stuffing his medicine in his bag as well as a few other essentials, he threw his bag over his shoulder and stuffed his phone in his pocket before he ran out of the house, being sure to slam the door behind him.

 

He knew this would happen. He knew his father wouldn't have accepted the baby. It just wasn't in his nature! His father had always been cold and cruel. Gaster hadn't care whether or not he had hurt anyone with his words or actions. He never had to care! With Gaster having a worse mental disability than Papyrus, people just looked the other way when his father spoke or acted on anything. It wasn't fair that he should be the one to suffer from his father's bite. Blinded by his tears, he ran across the road, running in a random direction, desperate to get away, he ignored the sound of blinding lights and screeching tires which were followed by honks as the drivers skidded to a stop to keep from running him over.

 

Papyrus hadn't cared where he was going. He just wanted to get away. He should have left sooner. Being nineteen, he could have left anytime he wanted to. But feeling like he had to stay and care for his father because despite all odds, he had loved Gaster. The monster was his father! But with all that had been discussed, he couldn't bring himself to stay. Gaster had made it clear to either abort the child or leave. He chose to leave. There was only one option for him.

 

He didn't know how long he had ran. He didn't even know how far. As far as he knew, his house was long gone. Standing in an unknown part of town, he leaned against a nearby building and panted, feeling his chest burn as he took greedy gulps of air, hand clutching the front of his shirt as he panted before he turned, leaning on the building and sliding down it until he was sitting.

 

Finally able to catch his breath, Papyrus curled. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he sobbed, his echo body forming a human like shape from his rib cage all the way down to his toes, filling his clothes snugly and making it more easy to cling to himself. Body wrack with grief, Papyrus couldn't faintly feel the raindrops that fell from the sky to the ground below it and him as thunder boomed softly nearby.

 

It hadn't taken long for it to start pouring, soaking him with each drop, Papyrus remained still as he continued to cry. He wanted to go home. To a home he was no longer welcome in. He knew this would happen, he just knew it would.

 

“Papyrus!!!” A light flashed on him, making him look up, blinking, using a hand to shield his eyes from the light. There was the sound of someone exhaling as the light lowered to reveal a very relieved Undyne, wearing a raincoat. 

 

“Thank Asgore, you're alright!” Crouching next to him, she shrugged her raincoat off, wrapping the shivering skeleton in it. “You never texted me back, I got worried! You're lucky I went looking for you incase something happened....... what did happen?”

 

One sigh of his expression tipped her off on what happened and she bared her teeth. “Kicked you out, huh?” She didn't wait for him to respond before she grabbed his wrist, tugging him to his feet and dragging him with her. “Come one, weenie. You're staying with me now.”

 

Breaking from her hold, he hugged her tightly bu her side. Sighing, the fish monster wrapped a protective arm around him, rubbing his shoulder as they walked. “Yeah, yeah. Lets get you dried off. Can't have my boys getting sick.”

 

–

 

Undyne's house was a mess. Ramen cups littered the house, mostly near the couch that had a blanket messily draped around it while random bits of trash sat around the place. Yet, as he stood in the living room dripping and shivering from the rain as Undyne went off to grab him clothes and a towel, He wouldn't complain even if he had the energy to do it.

 

The reality of what had happened had drained the pregnant skeleton. Papyrus just wanted to sleep and never wake back up, he was so tired. Even the nap he had earlier hadn't help him much. Hearing clatters and doors opening and closing from somewhere in the house, he could hear Undyne speaking but he couldn't focus on her words. It wasn't until she was returning with a large towel and a pile of clothes.

 

“I got what I thought would fit ya. I mean, even though you're near my size, you're broad as fuck....” She trailed off as she noticed his lack of reaction, setting the pile on the couch near where Papyrus stood. Stepping in front of the skeleton, she took his shoulder in her hands. 

 

“Yo, Papyrus, you alright?” Then she hissed, looking away for a moment. “Of course you're not alright. Well. Let's just... get you dressed. Can't have you getting chilled.” Dragging his wet bag off him, she set it beside the couch, peeling off his shirt with a little help from the skeleton, taking a moment to awe at his new glowing body.

 

“How come it only goes below your rib cage and not the top half of you?” At his weak shrug, she tosses the shirt down. “No matter. Get those pants off.....” She blushed. “I'll go get you some food.... Yeah... You better get dressed and dried off, punk.” There was no bite to her words.

 

As Undyne left for the kitchen, Papyrus reluctantly removed his pants, letting them fall to the ground with a splat. Reaching for the towel, he moaned softly at the fluffy warm fabric that he wrapped himself in. It had been freshly washed and was still warm. Undyne must have just taken it from the drier. It was so comfortable and his baby pulsed in agreement.

 

Quickly drying himself off, He sat on the couch, boots kicked off randomly on the floor, he pulled out the clothes. The top was a typical black tank top and the bottoms had been fluffy pink pajama pants with black polka dots on them. Shrugging, he slipped them on. While they weren't as warm as the towel, they still held the heat of being freshly cleaned.

 

“Papyrus! I got some frozen pizza! You want some of that?!” Undyne called from the kitchen, he could hear a metal dish clatter on what must have been the counter. Papyrus smiled softly, standing and heading in the direction he heard her. 

 

After the day he had, Pizza sounded heavenly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a blog now, I will try to add updates on it every time I post a chapter. Find it here at: 
> 
> https://kinglypineapple.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, be mindful of Jester for allowing me to do this.

Curled on the soft couch, pillow comfortably resting under his head and the blanket that had once lain on top of the couch, now rested on his body, pulled all the way to his chin as Papyrus slept soundly. Refusing to take Undyne's room to stay in, She had him sleeping on the couch with the most comfortable pillow he had ever felt in his entire life. He would be spending his nights on the couch until she could get her guest bedroom cleaned. Not that the skeleton minded. Her couch was very comfortable on his aching body.

 

He didn't want to leave this warm sanctuary he had found himself in. Sleep was easy to come to him and he didn't have any problems sleeping the night away. However, his sleep was interrupted by Undyne, shaking the skeleton away, wearing shorts, and a messy t-shirt. Hair frizzy from sleep with one hand holding her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth, the fish used her other hand to nudge Papyrus awake.

 

“Papyrus... get up. We got school...” She yawned, getting a bit of her toothpaste on the blanket. Groaning, Papyrus nuzzled into the pillow, rolling on his side. He didn't want to wake up. It was too warm and comfortable and he was so tired. Hearing her footsteps fade, he relaxed, ready to fall back asleep with a content sigh. 

 

It wasn't until the blankets were yanked away only a moment later, making him curl into a ball, shivering at the sudden loss of warmth. Giving a pathetic whine, his hand trailed to his stomach.

 

“Undyne.....” He whined, throwing an arm over his closed eye sockets. “I'm tired..... Can't I have another five years to sleep?”

 

“Aww... I wish I could buddy.” She cooed, sympathetically, sounding just as tired as he felt. “But we got school and my boys need fed. Get up, I made breakfast.” Then her footsteps padded away on the wooden flooring, fading into the carpet of the hallway as she headed back to the bathroom.

 

Giving a displeased whine, Papyrus pushed himself into a sitting position on the couch, rubbing the sleep from his sockets. He didn't feel hungry. He never did when he just woke up. If anything, he felt sick. However, despite the lack of appetite, his stomach growled and the souling inside him pulsed as it apparently “woke up”. Giving in, the skeleton stood on wobbly legs and trailed into the kitchen, helping himself to some of the pancakes Undyne had stacked before trailing to the table with syrup to eat when he spotted the time.

 

Eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets, he gave a frustrated and muffled growl. “You woke me up an hour earlier than when we should be getting up! Why are we up at five am?!”

 

“Because, dude,” Undyne chimed in, stepping in the kitchen, tying her hair into a ponytail. “My boys need to eat before school! No way am I dragging you there on an empty stomach! Don't think I don't know that you don't eat before you leave.” Collecting her own pancakes, she joined Papyrus at the table, digging in her food.

 

Even though he was obviously angry at her for waking him up early, he had to give in with a sigh at her logic. She was right. He did need to eat, if not for him, then the baby. Stuffing one of the fluffy pastries in his mouth, he fought off a wave of nausea in favor of finishing his meal. Undyne had finished before him but had waited patiently for him to finish before taking his plate before he could. When he made a fuss about it, she rubbed his stomach and chuckled.

 

“Relax, you weenie. You're pregnant, not invalid, I know. But let me do this. I'll let you go back to sleep now that you've eaten so long as you don't argue.”

 

Papyrus had wanted to point out that he was already wide awake after he'd eaten breakfast, but the couch had looked rather pleasing to his eyes. And so there he was, back to snoozing for an extra hour while Undyne continued to get ready and cleaned up the kitchen as he slept soundly for the hour she gave him. He was upset when he was eventually woken up to get ready for school. 

 

Undyne's mother, Milly, was the one who picked them up to take them to school. She had been pleasantly surprised when she saw Papyrus beside her daughter, noticing the skeleton with a bit of shape to him. Coming to her own conclusion, the older fish decided to wait until lunch to call her daughter and talk to her privately.

 

Fun fact: Undyne's mother was the one who actually owned the house that Undyne lived in. Even though her daughter was the one who lived and took care of the building, the deed was rightfully Milly's. And until her little guppy graduated and got a job, it would remain so. When Undyne gave her mother a vague explanation about what happened, about Papyrus discovering he was pregnant only to be kicked out, Undyne had told her best friend that he'd live with her. 

 

Undyne's mother was so proud of her daughter, vocally announcing so which caused Papyrus to smile shyly. Milly and Gaster never really got along. The older fish monster just tolerated the skeleton for his son's sake.

 

Autumn was cold in the morning. While all mornings were a tad chilly in general, especially winter, it seemed like autumn mornings dug down into your bones.... Papyrus had to wince at that unintentional pun once the two young monsters had gotten dropped off. Undyne must have mistook his wince. Reaching in her backpack, she pulled out a hat and plopped it on his head, followed by a scarf in which she wrapped around his bare neck, snugly. The fuzzy scarf tickled his nose socket.

 

“Why didn't you mention you were cold?! I can't have you freezing our baby!” Many eyes turned to look at them at Undyne's outburst. Looks filled with multiple reactions, ranging from surprise, shock, amusement, and horror. Instantly, the other teens took to the news and began to gossip and message someone on their phones. While Papyrus' tried to hide his face in his scarf, he felt Undyne throw her arm around him and gave a heroic pose.

 

“That's right! My best friend and MY baby! So stay away if you know what's good for you!!!” She yelled out, giving a grin so wide that her teeth shone off the dim light of the sun rising. Papyrus just buried his face in his scarf, pulling the hat furthur over his eyes to hide his blush. Sometimes, his best friend was too much for him. It was as if Undyne had no shame in her actions, nor the volume of her voice. As if she was proud to announce that to the school. Sighing, Papyrus gave a groan as Undyne shoved through the crowd, dragging the pregnant skeleton with her.

 

If it wasn't stares, it was the questions or comments thrown his way, that bothered him. Throughout the entire day, he was constantly asked questions by other students, and a teacher every now and then. Some were nice, but many of the things said or about him were mean and hurtful. Either in shock and disbelief or in amusement at the fact that Gaster's golden child had gone behind the skeleton's back and had done the do. AND gotten knocked up while he was at it.

 

“Not so innocent as you look, huh? Thought something was off about you.”

 

“Should have known there was something between the fish and you. How's it feel, slut?!”

 

“One of us! One of us!”

 

“And I thought you were one of the decent guys in this school.”

 

“So is the baby going to look like a fish skeleton or.... how does that work?”

 

“I thought Undyne was a lesbian. How did you manage to nail that? Or did she nail you? Is that possible for monsters?”

 

“Hey, I'm kind of lonely, wanna join me for a night, freak? I'd have you begging for my cock.” That last one was often followed by mocking snickering and taunting. Struggling not to cry, he knew Undyne would hear the words sooner or later. Gossip spread at an alarming pace and can often become construed. And when she heard all this, Papyrus knew that she would go after everyone she heard say anything about him. Undyne tolerated comments about her but never did she let anything wrong go unsaid about Papyrus.

 

Things like that were the reasons Undyne got detention a lot.

 

Stopping at his locker, he slammed his fist against it, ignoring a nearby rabbit monster flinch at the loud noise and shyly scuttle away. Papyrus gave a strangled sob, struggling to hold in his tears. He wanted to go home. He wanted his dad. Gaster always knew what to do in situations like this. He missed going to his father crying as a child and the older monster would read one of his science books to him in an attempt to calm him before giving him ice cream to cheer him up.

 

The last thought had him leaning against his locker as he fought back from shredding more of the sobbing that threatened to escape, not noticing others around him eyeing him before leaving into their classrooms. He missed his father. Why did that feel bad? Why did he feel guilty for missing his father, the monster to cared and protected him for years? Was it because Gaster was the only parent he had ever known?

 

He wanted to go home. He was tired of crying. He was tired of feeling tired. He was tired of feeling sick. He just wanted his dad.

 

A webbed hand landed on his shoulder had him looking up from his locker to see Undyne, who looked down at him worriedly.

 

“Come on, Pap. Let's play hooky.” Pointing her thumb to the school door behind her, she pulled him into an embrace. “Or at least let me call mom and have her take you home. The teachers would understand.”

 

“No...” He whimpered, refusing to meet her gaze. Instead, he turned and opened his locker to stuff his bag in and grabbing his proper books.“I... I want to stay. It's just words... I can handle words.... It's just.... I miss.......” 

 

He trailed off. He had only been half lying. The words did hurt. But he was honest when he said he could take it. “I just..... I want dad... I want dad, Undyne...”

 

Her arms tightened their hold on him, forcing his head to her shoulder, baring her teeth in anger. How could Papyrus miss the bastard that threw him out? It wasn't like Gaster had the ability to actually give a damn for his son. She doubted the bastard regretted his decision.

 

“I understand, Pap.” No she didn't. She really, didn't. She had no clue what was going in his mind. “I get it. But are you sure you want to stay? It might get worse....”

 

“I know.... But I want to... I have to. I need to graduate....” He placed a hand on his belly. “For the baby. I need a good job and it's easier to get jobs with a diploma.... Or so I heard...”

 

Undyne sighed, giving into her friends wishes. “Alright Pap. But I'll be keeping a watch on you. If anyone touches you, let me know.” She didn't relax until she saw him nod. Yet even then, her lips were thinned as if she had eaten something bad.

 

Lucky for Papyrus, it appeared that the comments and rumors had stopped, at least to his face. While he still got looks, no one had said a word to him since he broke down in the hallway. Their reactions by Undyne's announcement had upset him. But he couldn't be mad at her. No one picked on Undyne. She had made it clear during freshmen year that she wasn't shy about beating people up for just looking at her wrong. So people steered clear of her and avoided her at all costs.

 

Not Papyrus. The skeleton had made a reputation of being the happy innocent monster who was also the son of the famous Dr. Gaster, who, like Undyne, didn't tolerate bullying to his son and took matters in his own hands. However, with being kicked from his home, Papyrus wasn't sure his father would lift a finger to help him with anything, especially the baby.

 

Leg jumping as he sat, Papyrus couldn't stop fidgeting, tapping his pencil against the wood of his desk, earning a look from his teacher.

 

“Papyrus, do you need your vest?” She asked, kindly, making the skeleton hear a snicker from a student somewhere behind him. Wincing, he forced a smile.

 

“No, thank you, Miss. I'm fine.” He chirped, turning back down to his test that they had been working on, choosing to chew on his pencil instead of tapping it while his long leg continued to bounce. The vest was an annoying thing he was forced to wear if he got to.... jumpy. It was supposedly to keep him still but all it does is weigh him down. It was like he was wearing led. If anything, it made him so frustrated just by wearing it. So he did what he could to avoid it, even telling the teachers that he was fine even though he wasn't.

 

The test was all math and Papyrus found his mind wondering multiple times. No matter how much he focused, he just couldn't keep his mind on the paper before him. Body full of energy, he turned to stare outside the window, head resting on his hand chewing on the bitter wood of the pencil.

 

The clearing of the teacher's throat and soft glare in his direction, had him turning back to the test, body bouncing from the amount of movement his leg was bouncing. It was like this for the rest of his classes.

 

With school over for the day, and homework weighing him down as the books and folders sat heavily in his backpack, Papyrus had almost started for Gaster's house when Undyne reminded him that he lived with her now. Smacking his head, he gave a soft “oh yeah.” as she calmly took his hand and dragged him away. 

 

Papyrus walked beside Undyne as they strolled to her house, one of her arms over his shoulders as she yammered on about all the kids she beat up in “their baby”'s honor. He had forgotten for a moment that he was pregnant with all the work he had absorbed himself in. 

 

“So I should tell you about the talk mom and I had during lunch. She couldn't wait until we got home.” Undyne broke off her sentence to start up another, grinning ahead of him. Tilting his head in curiosity, he eyed her suspiciously. Seeing his look, she glanced over at him, grinning nervously.

 

“Well.... Uhh....” She continued, clearing her throat as they stopped on the sidewalk and leaned against a chain-linked fence. “Mom, may or may not have it in her head that I was the one to impregnate you.”

 

“I wonder why....” Papyrus muttered sarcastically, not in the least surprised at that. All day, Undyne had made it clear that the baby was hers, even though it clearly wasn't. Adjusting the heavy backpack on his shoulder, he reached up to rub his sore neck, feeling the souling pulse softly in his stomach, curious about the emotions going through its mother.

 

Noticing his obvious sarcasm, she cackled. “I know, right!! Not like it was my fault or anything!!” Then she grew serious, expression to match as her eyes locked onto his sockets, making him stand at attention in front of her. 

 

“You ARE alright with this..... right?” Undyne asked seriously, placing her hands at her hips. “I mean, I can correct it... It's not going to be easy, especially if we run into the mysterious skeleton who put the baby in there.” She poked his belly, making him laugh softly, making her grin in return.

 

“I'm fine with it.... I'm actually happy with it.” Papyrus reluctantly admitted, rubbing his belly with his free hand. “I mean, I'm happy to have help with my baby.”

 

“And any other skeleton babies in the future.” She winked, nudging him with her arm. However, she took note of him suddenly growing silent and watched his smile drop. “Pap?”

 

His head had lowered, hand grabbing at his shirt. “I'm not able to have babies, Undyne....” Then he looked up at her shocked blue face. “The fact that I was able to conceive at all is a blessing.... And dad wanted to get rid of my only chance of being a dad....” His sockets began to sting. “And I miss him so much!”

 

As always, Undyne hadn't wasted any time to hold him close, this time, the embrace had felt more personal. “I'm so sorry, Papyrus.... I didn't know.”

 

“I never wanted you to know.” The skeleton assured, smiling softly as he pulled away from the reluctant hug. “I mean, I never actually expected to get pregnant so there wasn't a point in bringing it up.” He waved his hand in an attempt to brush the conversation away.

 

“Still........” Undyne's lips were thin once more and her eyes were wide and twitching, a thing she only did if she was either thinking or troubled. Finally, she snapped out of it and cackled, posing heroically. “If we ever run into that man, he should know that he was fucking BLESSED!”

 

Papyrus laughed loudly, bringing a hand to his mouth and eyes closing joyfully. “Blessed with what?! Having potent sperm to impregnate an otherwise infertile skeleton monster?!” He laughed harder. “I don't think his ego could take that!”

 

“Wow, ya nerd! Big words coming out of your mouth! Someone's been doing their homework!” She cackled once more, throwing her hands in the air like some sort of villan. “But speaking of blessing, you and I are the ones to be blessed, Paps. I mean, WE'RE the ones who actually get ta see the squirt grow up. HOW COOL IS THAT?!”

 

“Yeah.... Cool...” Papyrus gave a weak laugh that trailed off as the fence suddenly became more interesting than Undyne at the moment. If he was honest with himself, Papyrus kind of wished he knew something about the babys other father. 

 

Years from now, he'd have nothing to give his child if they asked about their birth father. Eventually, the child would learn that Undyne wasn't their other parent. Squealing, Papyrus began laughing again as Undyne put him into a headlock and declared to the empty street about how blessed they were for the baby.

 

“Oh, and by the way...” Undyne broke off what she had been saying, once more, looking down at the skeleton that she had in a headlock. “Mom scheduled you a doctors appointment.”

 

“Noooooooooooo.........” Papyrus whined, wiggling in her grasp, making her laugh again, lightly giving him a noogie on the skull.

 

“I know, ya weenie! But it has to be done! We can't risk losing that angel baby!”

 

“NYEH! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!!” He flailed. It wasn't until she let go did he sighed in defeat. She was right. A doctor was good to have on hand.

 

Walking along, Papyrus kept in stride with Undyne easily. “Whatcha feel like doing anyway, punk? Got the rest of the day to ourselves.”

 

“Really? I just want to nap.” The skeleton admitted with a blush to his cheeks. “I've been tired lately. I think that's normal though. Eventually, I should have my energy back later in the pregnancy.”

 

“Maybe. I'll ask mom. God, I can't wait to see that kid! I'm going to teach it how to suplex people!”

 

“Please don't teach my baby how to suplex people. They'll end up doing it to me.” Papyrus chimed with a smile, finding the image humorous in his head, imagining a baby skeleton, only about a month old, suplexing Undyne.

 

“Imma do it!”

 

“Please, no....”

 

“IMMA DO IT!”

 

“FINE! But only when they turn thirteen! I won't have them doing it when you started doing it! Don't think I forgot you throwing yourself in the hospital, Undyne.”

 

“Still say it was awesome! The tree deserved it!”

 

“For what? Growing?” Papyrus gave a soft laugh, yawning and earning a gentle, humored look from his friend.

 

Grabbing his hand, she sighed with a grin. “Come on weenie. Lets get you down for a nap. We can hang around town tomorrow. Papyrus was all too happy to allow Undyne to pull him away.

 

The second they had reached the house, he flopped on the couch, snoring. In his sleep, Papyrus gave a groan, mind going back to that night.

 

_Everything was fuzzy. Papyrus could remember seeing lights, the sound of loud music, and sitting at a bar, a dark brown alcoholic drink in a red cup in his hand. Sitting there while Mettaton, the host of the party and his date, had abandoned him to mingle with people who arrived. It had been the entire school and plus some. The skeleton could faintly remembered some collage students arriving to the party as well._

_Mettaton's house was actually a mansion. The robot had more money than he could count from all the acting jobs he had applied for so you can imagine all the people that had arrived to the party._

_“What's a sweet thing like you, sitting alone at a party like this?” Turning, Papyrus' mind fuzzed on the monster who took a seat beside him. For some reason, the monster's face was too blurry to make out but Papyrus could clearly see that it was a skeleton, wearing dress pants, a dress shirt and a white blazer. The other skeleton was smaller than Papyrus, which was something he was trying to remember._

_“I'mmm.... Just... si-sitting here....” He slurred, wobbling where he sat and holding his head. While he couldn't see his face, somehow Papyrus could feel the humored look the other held._

_“So I see....” He chimed, humorously, leaning on the counter to twirl his own glass, alcohol swirling in the cup. “Let me guess, your date ditched you?” Unable to form a scentence, Papyrus nodded, making the other monster grin wider. “Well. I'll be your date. What's your name, sweet thing? Mines S---...”_

_S---? What was his name? Fog lifting from his head, Papyrus felt himself waking up._

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this chapter was fighting me. But we finaly meet Alphys! Yey! *confetti!* I got her introduced despite this chapter being difficult. I hope it's still good. I had to majorly edit this just to be happy enough to post it.

“Undyne!! I don't want to go! I hate the doctors!” It had been a month since he had his first few appointments and Papyrus found that he hadn't enjoyed the pokes and prods on his body nor the constant magic watches on his person. However, very little had happened during that month. Aside from the tests and the tutors, he was pretty much left alone.

 

There were days when he found himself with his finger over the call button on his phone; locked in on his fathers number while his hand trembled. But instead of calling, Papyrus always ended up getting out of the menu and toss his phone on the couch before sinking into the sofa's soft cushions. No calls from his dad and none to him. It almost felt like his father had forgotten he existed.

 

“I know, Papyrus.” Undyne called back from outside in the hallway, effectively answering his griping as well as breaking him from his thoughts. “I don't like it either but I've been reading up on this pregnancy website, and it says that you're at higher risk of miscarriage by the first few months. I'd rather not take risks and I know you wouldn't either.”

 

“I know, I know.” Papyrus sighed in defeat. He called back. Not hearing a reply, he sighed and finished brushing his teeth before reaching to the pile of clothes that sat on the floor. “But is the website on human pregnancies or monsters? Because I think there's a difference.” He didn't get a reply.

 

Shrugging her off lazily and tugging on the shirt Undyne had nearly thrown at him earlier when he woke up, the skeleton winced, grabbing at his newly formed chest area. While his echo body refused to form above his torso the area at his chest stung at the feel of the fabric scratching against his newly formed, sensitive echo body. Especially in two areas.

 

“Ouch....” He muttered. Giving his rib cage a gentle rub, only to effectively make the area more irritated by the touch, he bent down, grabbing his pants that lay on the floor, pulling them on with a grumble. Papyrus had a horrible night and morning; waking up at all hours of the day just to run to the bathroom and throw up and go back to bed only for the cycle to repeat a couple hours later.

 

What made it worse was that, during him getting sick, he had woken Undyne a total of four times before she resorted to leaving a puke bucket and napkins beside the couch so he didn't have to go far in a rush and wake her up with his hurried steps.

 

When he finally left the bathroom, fully dressed and ready with his phone, wallet, and keys neatly tucked into his pockets, Papyrus spotted Undyne standing in the hallway, leaning against a wall and tapping away on her phone at some silly app she had on it. Wearing a denim jacket, yellow t-shirt, a red scarf, jeans, and a pair of fuzzy boots, she promptly glanced up for a moment before she closed off the app when she saw him. 

 

“Ready?” She asked, pushing away from the wall. At Papyrus' grumpy look, she laughed. “Come on. Best to get it over with.” And like that, her phone was in her hand, smiling softly down at her phone as she texted her mom to pick them up for Papyrus' appointment.

 

Watching her with faint interest, Papyrus walked up to her, looking over the fish monster's shoulder at her phone, blushing when he saw her phone's background was a picture of his belly with the souling. It looked fairly new and he supposed she must have taken the picture as he slept so he wouldn't feel her lifting his shirt.

 

“Why do you have a picture of my belly?” He squeaked meekly, pulling away from her when her head whipped to him with wide eyes. “I... I mean....” He felt flustered. Tugging the collar of his shirt, he watched as her shock turned to nervousness that she quickly covered up with a heroic pose and a nonchalant wink.

 

“Oh ya know. I want to keep track of the baby as it grows.... Isssssssss that okay?” Papyrus could practically see her sweat appear on her scales as she asked this, her anxiety showing in her wide, toothy grin. Giving a smile, the skeleton nodded. He saw no problem with it. Maybe if he asked nicely, she'd share the pictures with him.

 

“Oh good!” He blurted, relieved. “'Cuz I was totally gonna do it anyway! Sorry Pap. No avoiding this mama bear.... or would I be papa?”

 

He stifled a laugh. “How about we just stick with 'Aunt'.”

 

“RIGHT! Good thinking! Now come on, Mom's head. I can hear the car pulling in.”

 

Once more, Milly had been the one to drive them to the doctors and dropped them off so she could do some errands in town. Luckily, the doctors was in the center of said town and was in clear walking distance of any store. This should have made the skeleton happy considering that he needed to start buying baby things and he could do so in the comfort of the same town. 

 

But with no job and only the money Milly was able to give him for a couple baby supplies until he got a job, he wasn't in the mood for happy. He had been told that money wasn't an issue and that Milly would help pay for anything the baby needs, only the best for the small guppy and its mother. While this also should have cheered him up, it only made him more bitter. He felt useless. Undyne had him forbidden from cleaning the house and now he couldn't even buy things for the baby with his own money.... the last bit was due to lack of job.

 

Giving a groan as he clambered out of the car with Undyne once they reached the doctors office, feeling a little queasy after the ride but able to manage it. Once Milly had driven away did Papyrus finally feel the chilly air of the fall weather. While cold, he was lucky it hadn't decided to rain today.

 

Pulling his jacket closer as the cold wind blew through the area, Papyrus felt Undyne gently hook her arm around his waist and lead him inside. The building was warm and smaller than how it looked from the outside. Not that Papyrus minded, he found it to be homey with it's cream colored walls and yellow lights and light brown carpet in the waiting area alone. It felt calming and the skeleton could feel himself relaxing.

 

Giving Papyrus a pat on the shoulder, Undyne gently pushed Papyrus to the waiting room where a few other people sat and waited. He could make out a few monsters that looked familiar. Some even looked like they had been at Mettaton's party a month ago.

 

“Go on, Pap. I'll sign ya in.” declared Undyne, brushing off his annoyed expression and twitching brow. Too tired to argue, Papyrus crossed his arms in front of him, much like a spoiled child and strode inside the waiting room and instantly spotted an all too familiar face.

 

“Mrs. Toriel?” He voiced, jaw dropping a little as his bone brows rose at seeing the familiar goat monster as her head lift from the magazine she was reading. Upon seeing Papyrus, she smiled and waved him over, patting the chair beside her for him to sit in, which he happily took, feeling the anger he recently had, fade.

 

“Hello, Papyrus.” Greeted the gentle goat monster as she shut her magazine in her lap, folding her hands together. “it's quite a surprise to see you here. I heard the rumors but I wasn't actually sure they were true.” He frowned. 

 

Papyrus had forgotten that Toriel was a teacher in the school he was in. He didn't have her in any of his classes that year but he should have expected her to hear about it. It was a little embarrassing but it was easy for him to forget names and faces at times a little too quickly than normal.

 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Her soft question caused him brought him back to reality faster than a blink. Eyes drooping with a soft breath of air. He gave a tight smile, still annoyed at Undyne as he watched her sign the papers from the doorway before turning back to the teacher.

 

“I'm doing as well as can be expected, Mrs. Toriel. Thank you.” leaning on one of the chair arms, relaxed against the back of his seat, his sockets trailed to her stomach curiously before looking her back in the eyes, enjoying the cushion it had. “What are you doing here? Are you having a baby too?”

 

She giggled, bringing a furry hand to her mouth. “No, no, dear. I just came to bring in Asriel for his check up. They do this until the children become ten.” And just as she said that, there was a blur of white and green as the young goat monster ran by, holding up a plane, making noises as he played and bringing a smile to Papyrus' face. The child was only three years and growing fast.

 

Watching the toddler play, Papyrus couldn't stop himself from imagining what it all must have been like for Toriel and her husband. It must have been a wonder for her to see him as a newborn. To hold her child for the first time after months of carrying him inside her. The worry she must have given Asgore much like the way Papyrus worried Undyne just by BEING pregnant. It was.... astounding. Yet incredibly sad at the same time, for some reason.

 

“Paps? What's wrong? Why are you crying?” Blinking, Papyrus felt tears trail down his face, Undyne kneeling in front of him and holding his shoulders as Toriel watched with a gentle and understanding smile. So caught up in his daydreaming, he hadn't realized he was crying. He hadn't even noticed Undyne return to him.

 

“I...” He wiped the tear away that had managed to slide all the way down his face and onto his jaw. “I don't know... I just suddenly got... Sad. But I don't know why...” Looking from the tear in his hand to Undyne, blinking as more tears fell from his face as he started to cry, soul feeling heavy like it was in grief. 

 

How had the thought of Toriel holding her baby for the first time make him cry? How did it make him feel so beaten up and battered inside? He just didn't understand. Wasn't he happy only a moment ago? What has caused him to start crying?

 

“Do not worry. This is normal.” Toriel pipped up, earning Undyne's attention. The fish looked torn, wanting to believe the other monster yet being unable to see how him crying was normal. The goat monster was able to read that clearly and was quick to explain.

 

“It's a mood swing. It's normal. It will be over with soon enough.” She sent the fish a loving glance. “It's from his body changing for the baby. It will happen quite often.”

 

“O-often......Soon?” Undyne parroted, turning back to the crying skeleton. “Holy snap crackers. If this is what I have to deal with for months, I'll shrivel up.” Then she turned back to Toriel. “How soon is.....soon?”

 

“Soon.” Was the only answer the older monster gave as she cheekily lifted her magazine over her face, struggling not to let out any of the giggling that she was holding. Standing, Undyne crossed her arms, giving a quiet, frustrated growl as she paced for a bit. Eventually, after a few minutes, she settled on sitting in the seat beside her friend, legs crossed as she wrapped an arm around him to pull the skeleton into a one armed hug and played with her phone with the other.

 

Asriel, having gotten bored with the plane, had dropped the plastic toy to the floor and grabbed a truck, making motor noises as he “drove” it to Papyrus, making it's wheels roll over his legs. Laughing at the toddler, Papyrus looked to Toriel for permission. When she nodded, he picked Asriel up, making the child giggle and squeal, holding the toy car in his paws. Pulling away from Undyne's hold, Papyrus held Asriel close, smiling.

 

“He's so soft.....!” Squealing, Papyrus nuzzled the toddlers fur, making Asriel squeal again and laugh, kicking his small feet. Toriel laughed while Undyne quickly snapped a picture with her phone, wide toothy grin on her face.

 

Unfortunately, the cuddle had to end short. About five minutes in, Toriel and Asriel had to go into the back for his check up, disappearing with a bear nurse. Doing his best to ignore the happy poking from Undyne, Papyrus rubbed his hands together, still feeling the soft and fluffy fur of the baby. Too bad his own wouldn't be that fluffy.

 

“I wish skeletons were fluffy.” Papyrus sighed, resting his head on Undynes shoulder. “My baby won't be fluffy. They'd be more fun to hold if they were.”

 

The fish monster just snorted at this. “Trust me Pap. You'll hold the squirt either way. You're a clinger. That kid won't ever leave your arms. Not even when you're ancient...... But you are right. Fluffy babies are fun to hold.” At her friend's laugh, she went back to what she was doing on her phone, pulling up a list of what newborn baby skeletons would need.

 

“Hey. What did you say the guys name started with?”

 

His laugh stopping at her sudden question, he looked over at her, perplexed. “Why?” He asked, rubbing at his sore chest for a moment before dropping his hand to his still small belly, happy that his nausea was finally fading.

 

“Well... I figured, since skeleton monsters are pretty rare and all.... Maybe we could find him?”

 

“I.... don't think that's a good idea, Undyne... Maybe he has a wife.. We shouldn't..” He meekly pointed out, lowering his head and feeling absolutely uncomfortable. The monster was probably in a happy marriage with a family on the way. The last thing he wanted to do was being a child the guy probably didn't even want into his life.

 

Undyne, however, thought differently. “I'll drop it for now. But think about it...”

 

He didn't want to think about it. Papyrus was perfectly content to just have and raise the baby on his own, with the aid of Undyne too. He didn't want to add another monster into the mix, especially if they were unwilling to help raise the baby. Instantly his thoughts wondered to his father. He had made that mistake with his dad. He involved his father in his problems and he had lost his only family by the simple fact of being involved.

 

He couldn't take the rejection again. Pressing his face in his hands, he felt another mood swing coming along. Struggling back the wave of despair, Papyrus took a deep breath. Finding himself in his best friends arms and being rocked as she watched him cautiously.

 

“'M sorry Papyrus... I won't bring it up again. I'm sorry....”

 

“It's okay... It's okay, Undyne. You didn't mean to do it. It's okay.”

 

Breaking the embrace, she had taken his face into her hands, being forced to look at her. Letting her see the soft smile he managed, he could see Undyne relax a little bit while still being weary of him.

 

He supposed that it was either fate or luck that saved him from having to say anymore in the form of a new doctor he hadn't seen before. A small yellow lizard stood before them in a doctors coat and glasses. She looked a little jumpy and shy but smiled kindly all the same.

 

His face was released and Papyrus could see Undyne stiffen and her lips thinned as the fish stared down at the lizard, effectively making the doctor more nervous than she was, smile wavering as she looked between the two.

 

“U-uh... P-Papyrus?” She asked, watching the two monsters, shaking a little from the stares of the two. Standing, Papyrus gave a similar pose to how he saw Undyne do. 

 

“NYEHHEHEH! That would be me!” He saw her jump and slouched a bit in a passive position. “Sorry Doctor. I hadn't meant to startle you.” Seeing the lizard monster relax with a shaky laugh, he couldn't help but smile. She was a shy one, wasn't she?

 

“I-it's f-fine... My name is Doctor Alphys.” Introduced Alphys, holding a hand to her chest. “I-I'll be taking o-over for your old d-doctor until he gets back fr-from vacation....” Her head lowered slightly. “I-is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is!” He cried, making her flinch at his volume. Oops. Of all the times to feel hyper, meeting the new doctor sure wasn't the best time. “Sorry...”

 

“It's ok-okay.” Alphys giggled, heading for the back and waving for the skeleton to follow. “You room is this way.” Then she vanished in the hallway, no doubt waiting for him.

 

Smiling, Papyrus went to the hallway but was stopped by Undyne, who had her hand tightly on his arm, body shaking and face turning a nice purple.

 

“Undyne?” He questioned worriedly, taking her hand off his arm to hold it between his hands. “Are you alright?”

 

“.........HOLY FUCK, SHE'S HOT!!!”

 

“Undyne, we're in a doctors office!”

 

“PAPS! PLEASE GET ME HER NUMBER!!”

 

“WHAT? NO! DO IT YOURSELF!”

 

“PLEASE, PAPYRUS! I'M LITERALLY BEGGING YOU! I'M ON MY KNEES!!!” And indeed she was.

 

Sighing, Papyrus gave a breathy laugh and turned for the hallway. “I'll see what I can do. No promises, alright?”

 

“YEAH!!!” Giving the skeleton two thumbs up, she bounced in her seat, fist pumping the air.

 

By the time he got in the hallway, he found the doctor blushing like mad, face in her small, yellow, clawed hands. She must have heard. 

 

Giving pity to the small dinosaur, he shrugged. “You don't have to give it to her if you want to....” He trailed off, seeing Alphys blush more. “But it would make her very happy?”

 

“I-It would?” She squeaked, suddenly patting down her coat. “I-I don't know....”

 

“She's not a patient so it wouldn't be against the rules....” Papyrus hinted, winking his pocket before pulling out a spare piece of paper from his wallet, wiggling it in front of her. “And I can do it for you to make it less stressful.” That had done the trick. Taking the paper from his bony fingers, she wrote the number on it and handed it back, giving a shy giggle. He happily tucked it into his pocket.

 

“Sorry.... Now. Time to take a look at you.” Leading the skeleton into an empty exam room, he quickly took a seat on the squishy exam table, hearing the paper crumple under his new found weight. Alphys was quick yo close the door and hurried to sit in her swivel chair, looking through his profile folder that she apparently had open before he came in.

 

“Before we st-start... Do you have any questions that you really want answered?”

 

“Actually, yes.... Why does my chest hurt when I put a shirt on?”

 

This made his new doctor blush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW. Sans hasn't even technically appeared yet and already people are screaming for Undyne to suplex him. XD chill people. He will arrive soon.

Shirt off and laying on the table as Alphys examined his chest with gloved hands, he forced himself to remain still even as her fingers prodded the sensitive magic that formed around him. Hearing her hum inquisitively, she pushed on one out of two of the small, circular, dark orange patches that had formed on him over night. Whimpering at the sharp sting, her hands were instantly removed from his being.

 

“I didn't think Skeletons got those...” He heard her mutter in amazement, brows raising slightly at hearing her lack of stutter. “But then again, you are remarkably close to humans. I suppose it would make sense that your body would prepare to breastfeed.”

 

“WHAT?!” Papyrus squeaked, sitting up, holding his arms over his chest to cover it. Alphys jumped at his squeak. “I can't do that! I'm.... A boy...”

 

“A boy who's pr-pregnant and carrying a b-baby.” Her stutter was back. But despite her sarcastic reply, there was no bite to it. “You are a monster. For humans, that would have been true. But gender doesn't matter to us, remember?”

 

At his slow nod, blush forming on his face, she urged him to sit up, in which he readily did, before putting her gloved hands on his belly, frowning and brows lowering at the feel of his jelly like echo belly. Pushing on his stomach with her thumbs, she gave another hum, looking very concerned.

 

“Is something wrong?” The skeleton questioned worriedly, not liking the look on her face as his arms lowered down to his sides to tap his fingers on the paper beside them.

 

“Huh? Oh.. S-sorry...” snapping out of her stupor, she laughed nervously, dropping her hands to reach for a pen in her pocket as she rolled her wheeled stood to her desk to write something on his file. “I'm not l-liking how weak your stomach i-is.... It's too we-weak for a sk-skeleton a month along....”

 

Leaning forward where he sat, Papyrus frowned. “That's bad right? Is my baby in danger?” scooting further on the table, he found himself getting more and more anxious, legs bouncing from where he sat.

 

Alphys was quick to drop her pen on the table and waver her hand frantically at him in an attempt to calm him, smiling weakly. “N-no, no! Yo-your baby's f-fine. I-I could be wrong. I've only been an actually doctor for th-three weeks since I graduated. I'm still learning...” 

 

Then she looked away shyly. “B-but It has s-some resistance.... So your baby is fine... I j-just want to keep an eye on it...One check up every week. Just t-to see if it hardens a l-little.... O-okay?”

 

“Okay....” He could feel himself relax but the lingering worry was still ever present within him. Her voicing any kind of concern, no matter how new she was, didn't sit right with him in any case. If she was concerned, that meant that there was a problem. But as he shook his head and took a deep breath, Papyrus had to remind himself that skeleton monsters were rare and any information on them were hard to find.

 

_'Dad would have known...'_

 

“S-so, are you ready to ch-check the baby's stats now?” Alphys stuttered as calmly as she could, rolling back over to him, catching herself with her hands on the table before she could collide with said table. This slightly impressed Papyrus considering how well coordinated it was. Had she done that a lot?

 

But then his soul brightened at what she said. “This early? That's possible.” This wasn't mentioned by his other doctor. He had thought that the stats wouldn't appear until he was heavier and further along. Almost like she had been reading his mind, the lizard monster giggled, eyes flashing in muffled mischief. 

 

“Of c-course. T-technically speaking, you could have done that when you found out about the baby... But it's safer to wait after a month.” Then Alphys took a deep breath, placing her hands on his stomach. “Ready?”

 

Unable to voice his reply, Papyrus nodded ecstatically, unable to hold in his excitement at the thought of seeing his baby's stats. Giggling once more at the pregnant skeleton's excitement, her hands began to glow. Next thing he knew, a black box with white bold letters appeared in front of him. Bringing a hand to his mouth, he felt as if he were looking at a piece of forbidden treasure. It felt... precious...

 

**???**

**LV: 0**

**HP: 1**

**DEF: 1**

**ATT: 0**

***Sans would be proud***

 

_”Sans?... who's Sans.... Is he the other father?”_

 

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Looking down at the other monster as she spoke for a moment, he was quick to look back up at the stats, eyes lingering on them. “I'm mesmerized every time I see this. Seeing a baby's first stats...” Alphys continued despite the overwhelming joy the skeleton was going through.

 

“They're precious...” He whispered, voice wavering as he reached out toward the stats with a shaky hand. However his fingers curled into a fist before they could make contact with the bow. Afraid to touch the stats before him, Papyrus shook. The numbers looked so small and fragile.

 

“They're so little....” Looking down at Alphys, his voice shook almost as much as his body did, hugging himself as he trembled with tears dripping from his sockets. “Why are they so small, doctor....?”

 

Quietly handing him the box of tissues that sat on her desk beside the sink, she patted his leg. “They're all like that the first month. They'll increase the further along you get.” She supplied, rubbing his back as he rubbed his face with the tissue to clear away the tears. 

 

“Although, it would help us if I knew the medical history of the other father. Do you have acc-ess... t-to.... Umm...” Any confidence she had gained from the sight of the stats, drained when she saw the torn expression on Papyrus' face.

 

Papyrus shook his head, crushing the wet tissue in his hand, sniffing. “No... I don't...” taking a deep breath to calm himself of his episode, he watched the stats vanish. “All I know is his name and that was just by the baby's stats....”

 

Alphys slowly brought a hand to her face, rubbing her jaw in thought. “Sans.... that name sounds familiar but I can't place it.... I might have to call Dr. Gaster and see if he knows anything ab-”

 

“You know dad?” Papyrus interrupted, surprised. He didn't know anyone in the medical field knew about him. Gaster normally stuck to science rather than medicine. His outburst had her smiling nervously as she rolled to where his records were and closed the folder gently.

 

“HE'S YOUR DAD?!- I-I mean....Y-yes...” She squeaked. “He's the on-one to suggest that I-I come t-to this place a f-few days a-ago. S-said I'd be he-helping someone important...” Standing, she grabbed the file and waddled to the file cabinet nearby and safely tucking Papyrus' records in it, back turned to the skeleton.

 

Trembling stopping for a moment, his mind blanked. Did his father know where he had gone? D-did his father send Alphys to him on purpose? He wanted to think so. The thought alone brought a relieved smile to his face. The thought that his dad loved him enough to assign a doctor to a hospital was enough for him. His father was good when it came to judging skill and brains. Gaster is no fool. Well... sometimes he wasn't a fool, Papyrus chuckled softly cheekily.

 

“A-As for your medicine....” Alphys broke in, tapping a pen to her folder. “I-I admit that I'm n-not the best w-with Asperger and ADHD med-medicine... I want you t-to continue h-holding off on th-them.. Just to be safe. We d-don't know how they'll effect the baby.”

 

Papyrus nodded in agreement. He hadn't taken his medicine since he moved in with Undyne. While it made it a little more difficult to function without them, aka frequently being scatterbrained and constant bursts of energy, he'd simply have to adapt. If the medicine had even a small chance of hurting his baby, he wasn't going to take them. When his other doctor told him to stop taking them, Papyrus was eager to lock the medicine in a shoe box and stuff them under the couch.

 

Pleased at his response, Alphys stood, handing him back his shirt, in which he didn't hesitate to put back on with an overwhelming amount of relief. Following Alphys out to the waiting room where Undyne was, sitting upside-down in her chair while chewing gum in boredom, he put his hand into his pocket where Alphys' number sat.

 

“N-now. Try to s-stay away from anything stress related.... We don't want anything b-bad to happen. A-and I-I'll have the nurse c-call so y-you can sch-schedule an appointment next week.” The lizard chirped, entwining her hands together. “I-I'd do it b-but I'm better through text....”

 

“That is fine.” Papyrus cheerfully replied, giving the doctor a wink, holding the number up. “And I will make sure Undyne knows too.” Seeing her squeak and watching her run off, red faced, filled Papyrus with a mix of pride and a pinch of guilt, he stepped to Undyne, who flipped out of the chair with grace.

 

“Finally, nerd!! What took you so long?!” The fish exclaimed, pumping her fists in the air. “I was waiting for like, forever!!!”

 

“It's only been thirty minutes, Undyne.” He chuckled, shoving the number in her hands, snickering at her confused expression. “You owe me, by the way. I was sure Alphys was ready to faint.”

 

Realization dawned on Undyne as she held the number in her fist before pumping it in the air. “HECK YEAH! Thanks Paps! You're the best!” Quickly grabbing her phone, she punched the number in then proceeded to stuff the number in her pocket.

 

“OF COURSE I AM! What kind of friend would I be if it wasn't the best? NYEHEHEHEH!” Grabbing his friend's arm before dragging her out, he heard her snort before laughing, shoving him lightly before shoving her phone in her pocket.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Live it up, ya weenie.” Once outside, she took his arm and dragged him down the street, confusing the skeleton that she was dragging. “Now we celebrate me getting a hot chick's number!”

 

“Technically, I was the one who did it.” He muttered in disdain under his breath before smiling again. What did it matter? He had truly made her happy and that was enough for him. “How are we celebrating?”

 

“By shopping!”

 

\--

And that was how the skeleton and the fish found themselves in the nearly empty store. It had been getting late since the doctors appointment and the building was empty save for a few employees that worked tiredly. Even the cashier was reading a magazine in his boredom.

 

“I still don't understand how this is supposed to be celebrating.” Papyrus voiced his confusion as Undyne returned to him with a shopping cart. Her wide grin on her face unnerved him. She had a plan. And when Undyne planned, it meant something major and outrageous.

 

“You'll see.” She purred, letting go of the cart to step beside him. “Up we go!”

 

“NYEH?! UNDYNE, PUT ME DOWN!”

 

“GLADLY!!”

 

Apparently, Undyne had thought it had been a good idea to scoop the skeleton in her arms like a bride, one arm under his knees and the other holding his torso, before she disposed of him in the cart carefully. Now he sat inside the basket of the cart, long legs over the end with his back pressing against the folded child seat.

 

Grabbing the handle of the cart, she bent over it to whisper with murderous glee in his nonexistent ear.

 

“Lets race....” Then she pulled back, running forward into the store with a wide eyed skeleton in the cart. “TO NARNIA!!!!!”

 

“UNDYNE!!!!!” Closing his eyes, Papyrus' whole body tensed as they sped passed a few sleepy workers who cried out as the two zoomed by. At least the employees were awake now.

 

Zipping through the isles, Papyrus had slowly removed his hands when he noticed they hadn't hit a thing. It was like a work of art with how skilled Undyne was at avoiding to hit anything. The way she leapt to push herself off a freezer to avoid a tower of stacked cans and effectively steering the cart safely in another direction. Papyrus couldn't help but to watch her in starstruck amazement.

 

It wasn't long before they had gotten kicked out. Or rather, Undyne had. Papyrus just followed security out. After a short lecture, they'd be allowed back in the store tomorrow as long as they don't do that again. Crossing her arms and muttering an apology, Undyne promptly broke down laughing, her skeleton friend doing the same once the manager was gone.

 

“Oh my god, Paps! That was so much fun!” She cried out, pulling out her phone, pulling the skeleton in a hug and taking a picture before letting him go to tap on her phone. “Tweeting this! #bestdayever, #gotkickedout, #MamaSkelly. And Post! Done.”

 

Making a face in mild displeasure, Papyrus shook his head. “MamaSkelly? Excuse you, woman. I happen to be MAJESTIC Mama Skelly, thank you.”

 

Snorting, Undyne laughed, waving her hand. “Whatever you say, Mama.” Hearing her phone bing, she turned back to it, blushing and gasping. “HOLY MOLASSES! SHE LIKED IT! THAT HOT DOCTOR! OH STARS, SHE JUST ASKED ME OUT!! Well it was more like a mention of this bar she liked. BUT SHE TOTALLY ASKED ME OUT! GOTTA SAY YES!!!”

 

“HMPH!” Papyrus fake scoffed as Undyne frantically tapped on her phone an excited reply. Chuckling, he pulled out his own phone, ready to place his own response when he paused, hands shaking slightly at the sight of “One missed call” and “One unheard message.”

 

Deciding to hear the message first, he activated his voicemail and held it to the side of his skull, listening. Gasping, he nearly dropped his phone at the voice. It had been Gaster. His dad sent him a voicemail.

 

_”I love you.... Happy birthday Papyrus..._

 

That was it. That was all the message was. It wasn't a “I'm sorry.” But in his father's own ways, he had opened contact with his son after a month. And wait, his birthday?! Looking at the phones calendar, Papyrus felt his jaw drop. “October 3rd.” It was his birthday... His dad remembered his birthday.. He had called to tell him happy birthday....

 

This time, when he cried, it was from joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter. I honestly think I could have done better with it. But getting Sans introduced was harder than I had expected it too. So, I'm very sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I tried to win a fight with a stubborn chapter.

Milly wasn't happy with Undyne when they had gotten kicked out of the store. Of course, neither of the fish monsters were pleased when he said that it was his birthday. But they had quickly forgiven him when he admitted that he had forgotten that it was his birthday. 

 

If you asked him how it felt to officially be 20 years old yet still in high school, Papyrus would have shrugged. It felt really strange to be a young adult in a building full of teens. But that was the problem with being held back for two years, he supposed.

 

So at midnight, they celebrated with a hastily made cake and some party poppers. It wasn't the most glorious party he's had but it was the first one he had actually enjoyed in years. Gaster, as much as he had tried, wasn't exactly the most fun monster to exist. Confetti covering the ground, the few presents they had quickly bought last minute and wrapped, opened, and cake all eaten, a chubby and happy skeleton relaxed in the kitchen chair he was forced to remain in while Milly and Undyne cleaned up.

 

While they had been cleaning, Papyrus chose then to mention Gaster's call. He could see Undyne's eye twitching at the mere mention of his fathers name. And when Papyrus had moved to voice what hope he had of his father reaching out to him, Undyne growled, interrupting him.

 

“Don't... Just, don't.... Please Papyrus. I'd rather not think of him on your birthday. I need the distraction.” And with that, he promptly shut up, looking to Milly, who had started to clean the table before slyly glancing over at Undyne. She wanted a distraction? He had a doozey in mind.

 

“So..... Undyne... About Alphys.....” He trailed off for a second, grinning when he saw her stiffen and Milly's intense gaze locked on her daughter. “When are you going to ask her out?”

 

“Who's Alphys?” Milly suddenly questioned as she looked up from the table, eyes squinting suspiciously at her young guppy. 

 

“What does he mean by that?” As Undyne turned to nervously explain it to her mother, Papyrus took the distraction to run out of the room with a cackle.

 

“PAPYRUS, YOU BONEHEAD! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!!!” Leaving Undyne to the Shark woman, the skeleton wasted no time to lock himself in the bathroom to grab a quick shower. After a much needed shower and with a pair of fresh clothes, he tenderly stepped outside the bathroom, only to see Undyne right there, arms crossed, glaring and tapping her foot. Papyrus meekly hid behind the door, peeking around the door at her.

 

“You're lucky mom loves you so damn much.” She started, taking a deep breath. And while her stance was less threatening, her glare was still as cold and angry as it had been before.

 

“Was...” His voice was as small as he felt under her gaze. “Was she mad?”

 

Giving a weak sigh, Undyne's glare dropped, expression softening into more of a tired one rather than furious as it had been. “Not really. She hadn't been surprised in the least... She uh.... kinda knew I was only into girls. But she promised to keep our secret.”

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

“I was, Papyrus... But not anymore. I can't stay mad at you punk. Come here...” Holding her arms out, he hesitated but after putting some thought into it, he stepped out, curling in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder and feeling her resting her head on his skull.

 

“But... I want you to do something for me....” She grinned evilly. “And you have to wear that maternity shit mom gave you.” Papyrus whimpered at the thought of the traditional maternity shirt.

 

**Two months later (AKA: “When Undyne finally got the nerve to ask Alphys out.” Papyrus had muttered to himself.)**

 

Two months of school left for him before he and Undyne would graduate among the rest of the students his year in the school. Life had gone normal, especially in the school. Other than the occasional nasty letter in his locker by a student commenting on his baby, all was well. Sometime that month, Undyne had finally got off her lazy butt and finished cleaning the guest room for Papyrus to take.

 

It had light blue walls and wooden flooring with a plush white circular rug. The shelves on the walls were bare as was the heavy wooden desk and the small walk in closet. It wasn't much, but it had been something. The bed was an old creaky thing. 

 

The springs squeaked everytime he climbed on the mattress. After a while, he had gotten used to it. Undyne made a crude comment about it being from the 1700's or something along the lines one time, in which the skeleton's only reply to that had been “Neat!”. Yet, despite how bad it sounded and looked, it was very comfortable and he slept rather easy in it.

 

Physically wise, things had been different. When he had woken up that morning, Papyrus had passed Undyne in the hallway when the fish stopped him and began cooing at his small belly as she crouched before him. Papyrus' baggy shirt had ridden up to his torso and clung there by the static he had gained by the thin and soft fabric sometime in the night. He hadn't realized it had stayed there when he climbed out of bed, exhausted out of his mind.

 

“DUDE! You're starting to get a belly!” Undynes hands then lightly cupped his small belly swell, Blushing as she mushed her face in the barely there pouch, Papyrus squeaked, bringing his fists to his mouth shyly, like a stereotypical school girl. “Hey, punk. Ya better grow healthy for yer mom! He's trying real hard ta grow ya. Like an incubator!”

 

“Please don't call me that.” He pleaded with a smile. Releasing, a soft “psh!” Undyne stood, hands still on his belly, rubbing it lightly.

 

“Aw, don't be mad, Mama. Baby doesn't know any better yet.” Then her mocking expression softened, one brow raised. “How are you feeling? You've been sicker than normal.”

 

Papyrus groaned. Why did she have to remind him? “I'm fine.” He bit out, annoyance coming from nowhere. While he felt bad about losing his temper suddenly over such a innocent and caring question, the skeleton just wasn't feeling up to being awake just yet and everything seemed to just annoy him. Luckily, his annoyance hadn't upset his friend. Instead she gave him an understanding smile.

 

“Still having mood swings? It's fine. It shouldn't last much longer.” She chirped, wrapping an arm around his neck in a side hug. Growling in annoyance, Papyrus allowed it and forced a smile. Was it a mood swing or was it because he was being forced to be Undyne's designated walking buddy after her and Alphys' date at the bar? He didn't know.

 

“Now hurry and get ready! I don't want to be late for my date with the hottie!”

 

For the second time that day, he groaned. The souling pulsed happily, completely unaware of it's mothers annoyance. Either that or it didn't care and wanted to run into the lizard again, having felt Alphys' magic throughout the past few appointments.

 

While it wasn't necessary to get “magic therapy” as it was called, it did give Papyrus energy to go about his days. Without magic being supplied to him, he just felt tired and slept a lot. Since he didn't have anyone but Alphys doing it, he slept a lot. No way was he going to trust Undyne with it. She tended to go overboard with her magic and he wasn't feeling up to a cranky fish. Nor did he feel like picking her up and putting her to bed when she fell asleep. And to ask Milly felt wrong. As he said, it wasn't necessary or life threatening.

 

So here's how he found himself sitting in Grillby's bar, nursing a juice that Grillby supplied him with. Wearing soft jeans and a back shirt that kept his shoulders bare but covered his neck and upper body, safe for his stomach, where the design took over traditional route for monsters. A neatly stitched circle that left his belly bare and souling visible behind his echo belly.

 

Many monster maternity clothing allowed full view of the pregnant belly, especially to skeleton monsters, or so he remembered his father commenting when he found one of his mothers old shirts.

 

Grasping the glass of juice in his hands, Papyrus leaned heavily on the counter, legs crossing with each other where he sat and forehead pressed against the cool glass. Ever since he had arrived at the bar with the two lovebirds, he'd been feeling dizzy. He had thought that after sitting down, he would feel better. Yet after forty minutes, the feeling had failed to leave him. It was one of the reasons Grillby gave him the juice, hoping it would help the skeleton feel better. But it hadn't. It only made him feel more nauseated.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the sweet thing I met a while back. What are you doing at Grillbys?” Lifting his head to the side to see who the familiar voice had come from, Papyrus stiffened nervously. There, sitting beside him, had been another skeleton. Shorter than Papyrus had originally thought he'd be and not nearly as dressed up as he had been before.

 

Wearing black basketball shorts, white t-shirt, blue jacket and black converse shoes, the smaller skeleton held a permanent grin on his face, eyes drooping and body slouched in his seat, casually twirling a shot glass of something red.

 

“What's the matter, sweet thing? Don't remember me? That's fine. You were pretty drunk.” The other skeletal monster's voice was just as deep as he remembered, if not deeper. Sweat beading his skull, Papyrus broke eye contact to scan the crowed for Undyne and Alphys. 

 

Looking over in the direction they had been, He spotted Alphys texting on her phone, twitching and eyes shooting over where the bathrooms had been located. Mentally screaming and bottling his nerves, Papyrus turned back to the small skeleton beside him, who had a brow raised in confusion as he took in Papyrus' clothes.

 

This was Sans... He knew it....

 

“That's-uh..... A pretty interesting outfit you're wearing.... Special occasion?” Seeing Sans' eyes cautiously look his top over, Papyrus sighed, lowering his head. Best get it out of the way. He knew the other monster was pondering it. Spinning in his seat to completely face Sans, he saw the smaller skeleton jump back in his own seat, hand gripping the shot glass in a shaky hand and blue sweat littered his rounder skull.

 

“Oh-Geeze! Uh..... I wasn't aware that you were...uh... seeing someone...” Frowning, Papyrus could head Sans muttering under his breath. _”oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_

 

“I'm not.” Faintly glaring at Sans, he kept his voice as bland as he could, while he shook on the inside. “I don't know who the father is.” he lied, nerves breaking his confident composure down. Slouching, Papyrus sipped his juice, sneaking a glance at Sans. While the smaller skeleton had calmed down quite a bit, he noticed that the sweating stopped and the other's eye lights vanished.

 

When Sans' eye lights had reappeared, Papyrus could have sworn he saw blue in the right socket before the smaller monster closed it in a wink, leaning on the bar and raising his own glass. “Ah, that happens sweet thing. Life's like that. It sucks, whatcha gonna do?”

 

 

Lifting the glass to his teeth, the small monster sent Papyrus a sideways glance. Sans' eye sockets were empty. “How old are you anyway, kid? You seem a bit young to be here.” then he started to sip the drink he had.

 

“Twenty... I was nineteen when I got pregnant two months ago.” The pregnant monster admitted, holding his juice in his lap, thumb trailing the top of the glass. This answer was followed by the short skeleton spitting out what he was drinking in some kind of comical spit take.

 

Whirling his head to Papyrus, eyes empty and face littered with sweat, Sans' hands grabbed the counter to keep himself balanced. 

 

“Tw-twenty?! Two months.....” Climbing out of his seat, Sans left his glass there, quickly dropping a few coins on the counter before he attempted to hurry away. “Okay, I'm out! Later, sweet thing!””

 

“Wait!” He didn't know what compelled him to reach out and take the skeleton's arm, his jaw tightened as the other's hands curled into fists, his smile wavering into what looked to be a snarl. “I... I know his name.... The stats of the baby gave it to me! Maybe you know them!....”

 

“Look, kid, I don't know anything about anyone-”

 

“His name was Sans... Maybe you know him....”

 

Papyrus could feel the small skeleton shaking, could see his small hand flexing in and out of fists. Sans was no fool. He knew Papyrus knew who he was and was giving him an out. An out that Sans gladly took. Yanking his arm from the taller skeleton's grasp, He fixed his jacket with a scowl on his face.

 

“I don't know anyone by that name, Sweet thing. If I were you, I'd forget all about that guy and stop looking for him. I doubt he wanted to be saddled with someone like you, let alone a baby.”

 

While fully expecting the verbal attack, Papyrus still felt as if he had been struck. Pain erupted in his soul as he once again felt tears escape his sockets. His crying had visibly unnerved the small skeleton. With eyes from the patrons in the bar watching the two, the small skeleton could feel accusations being sent his way by looks alone. And the crying, pregnant monster in front of him hadn't been helping his situation at all.

 

Stars, Sans didn't do good around tears.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Undyne's voice broke through the crowd. Having been watching from the other side of the bar, She had gotten back to see Papyrus grab the other skeleton's arm. It was an instant connection who the small monster was. Sans. The other father of the baby. Alphys squeaked beside her as the fish pushed her way through the crowed to grab the skeleton by the from of his shirt and lifting him off the ground.

 

Feet dangling, Sans grabbed the angry fish woman's arm, sweating harder than before. _'Stars! This kid has some friends! Oh boy!_

 

Shaking Sans, Undyne held him to Papyrus. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HIM CRY?! HUH PUNK?! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT?!”

 

“U-Undyne, please....” Alphys squeaked again, grabbing her date's jacket. “P-put him down... Pl-please...”

 

“NO! HE MADE PAPY CRY! THIS-THIS... URRRRRH!!!!” She shook the small skeleton again, making him groan. Pain wracked his spine with the rough handling. Soul shaking, Sans had hoped to avoid using his magic but it looked as if he had no choice. Even Grillby was standing by idly with his arms crossed in disappointment.

 

Opening his eyes and allowing his magic to ignite threateningly, he grinned. “Wanna have a bad time, Lady?” He growled, growing even more nervous then this only seemed to excite the redhead.

 

“Gladly....” She growled, grinning wide and baring her sharp teeth. “We'll take it outside.” Setting the skeleton back on his feet but hand still holding onto the front of his shirt, she reeled a fist back and ready to punch the small monster, she saw Sans flinch and prepare for the blow when a hand stopped her.

 

Sockets closed and ready for the blow that was ready to dust him, Sans stiffened. When nothing happened, he risked opening a socket to see the pregnant monster he had spoken to earlier, was the one to stop the crazed fish. And with such a small amount of effort too.

 

Turning to glare at Papyrus, Undyne roared loudly. “Papyrus! What are you doing?! Let go of my hand, you weenie!”

 

“No.. Undyne. Please let him go... I was having a mood swing.” Papyrus pleaded, pushing himself between Sans and Undyne, breaking her hold on the small skeleton and giving him a chance to back away to watch the scene.

 

“Bullshit!” The fish spat, leaning forward and pointing at the tall skeleton accusingly. “I know the difference between a mood swing an legitimate feelings! Why are you protecting him!?”

 

Was the room spinning or was it just him? Grabbing his skull, Papyrus took a deep breath. “Because...... Because......he.... he....” World growing dark, the last thing Papyrus saw was Undyne worriedly catching him as he fell and calling his name, followed by a gasp and wild shouting from others in the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a chance that chapters may be slowing down after this one. I'm not sure yet. But I'm no longer sad, at least.

_Arms tied above his head as the movement of their rocking bodies made the bed squeak with each movement. Although the bed was plush and soft, Mettaton not sparing any expenses on any of the furniture of his home. As the party below continued on, unaware of the two drunken monsters that had taken refuge in one of the spare rooms of the mansion._

_Papyrus tugged, pulling against his restraints that kept his arms tied against the bed railing while the smaller monster pounded in him, grunting and panting as he muttered under his breath. The room was completely dark, safe for the faint glows of their echo bodies. A mixture of blue and orange filled the room, gently touching the objects in the room with their light._

_“It... It hurts...” Grunted the taller of the two, tears falling down the side of his face as a red liquid leaked from between his legs. Although, despite the pain, he couldn't help but feel pleasure of being penetrated over and over by the short monster, whose hands were holding the hips of his echo bodies. A small hand gently touched his teeth, softly shushing him with an equally drunken slur in his voice._

_“Sh-shhh-shh... It's alright, sweet thing. First times always hurt.” lowering his hand to grab the orange skeleton's hip once more, raising one leg to place on his shoulder. Turing his head, Sans kissed the orange leg with a feather light touch. “You trust me, yeah?”_

_Whimpering, Papyrus closed his sockets, gasping that the pain was fading and slowly morphing into intense pleasure. Heat pooled between his legs where the cock of his current lover was buried inside him, followed by a warm liquid that poured out in his pleasure._

_“I...Ahhh... Do... do trust you....” Blinking sleepily, Papyrus gasped, arching his hips, body shivering as Sans' hands trailed up his body. Giving a lustful groan, Sans took Papyrus' other leg and lifted it onto his other shoulder before sitting up on his knees, bringing the rest of Papyrus' lower half with him._

_“You ready for more, sweet thing?” Sans cooed, watching his partner through heated sockets, feeling his cock twitch at the sight. Feeling the taller monster's inside walls twitch at the feeling and hearing the gasp that followed revved him on, rolling their hips, making Papyrus whimper loudly, stretching a leg out and toes curling. “I need an answer, Sweetheart...”_

_Lowering his hand, Sans fondled the vagina of the other, prodding the folds, attempting to push his fingers inside, squeezing them inside past his member. Lightly touching the walls had Papyrus squawking and bucking his hips up jerkily, growling out with his other leg stretching out._

_“Gonna answer now, darling?” questioned the short monster cheekily, grinning in satisfaction. Quick to nod and tongue hanging out of his jaw, Papyrus panted. “Ready... I want it.. Please...”_

_“Want what?” Coyly, Sans leaned heavily forward, bending Papyrus' legs to his chest, reaching out to gently trace Papyrus' jaw. “Tell daddy what you want, Sweetheart.” He cooed. “Want daddy to fuck you? Make you scream?”_

_“Y-yes... Yes please...”_

_“Say it. Say it or I won't do it.”_

_“Fuck me, daddy!! Please!” Sockets closed tightly, Papyrus attempted to push back against his partner's waist, but the weight of the smaller skeleton kept him in place. And with his arms bound by his belt, he couldn't use them to pull Sans close._

_Pleased at the submissive monster beneath him, Sans grinned. “As you wish. You did ask nicely.” And then he moved once more, roughly pounding into the weeping vagina and causing Papyrus to scream loudly, unable to form sentences as his head spun. Blinded in both pleasure and alcohol, he grabbed the nearby bars of the head bored as his body was overwhelmed in pleasure. It wasn't long before he was screaming as he came, body shaking, the vibrations of his orgasm went through Sans' member and making the blue skeleton cum inside him. Filling Papyrus' body with the warm blue swirl of his seed._

__

 

“Papyrus is waking up!” That was the first thing he heard when he opened his eyes to see nothing but the brown wood of the ceiling of the bar. Blinking the blurriness of his vision, he spotted Undyne's face hovering over him, upside down, her lap under his head as her warm hands rubbed his skull. Around the two of them were a group of monsters and humans and Sans, who was being kept there by a rope that tied him to Undyne herself. He didn't look happy.

 

“Oh thank goodness....” Alphys breathed a sigh of relief, crouching beside him with a flashlight. Turing it on, she looked into his sockets, angling the light in different directions, making his flinch, closing his eyes and turning his head away with a groan out out of habit at the blinding light.

 

Undyne had forced his head back into position and used her fingers to keep his sockets open so Alphys could continue her inspection.

 

“I-I don't see any cracks... That's good. N-no dents or sc-scratches.” Alphys hummed, turning off her flashlight and pocketing it. “No sign of concussion. Looks like he just had a fainting spell.”

 

“Fainting spell?! Alphys, he passed out! What happened?!” Rubbing Papyrus' forehead once more, he gave a groggy groans, drooped eyelids scanning the many faces that were surrounding them, including the pissed off and sweaty one that belonged to none other than Sans.

 

“It's normal in the second month.” Alphys assured, picking up a glass of water that a nearby human had brought over to hold it to the skeleton's teeth. Lifting his head, Undyne helped her friend slowly drink the water before lowering his skull back in her lap, gaping at Alphys in wonder.

 

“Seriously?” blinking, Undyne was frozen where she sat. Seeing her date nod with a reassuring grin, the fish slumped. “I'm learning so much right now and I ain't the one having the baby.” Alphys giggled softly and Papyrus smiled at hearing the giggle. Although he had no clue why she was giggling, he had to note that her laugh was nice.

 

Sadly, the joy got sapped out of everyone when the tied up monster spoke up. “Yeah, yeah. Real cute. Now get me out of this thing!” Sans roared, wiggling in the ropes. “This thing is chafing my bones, and that's no punch-line!”

 

Carefully and as calmly as she could, Undyne managed to get Papyrus to sit up and move him to Alphys before she stood and stomped to the short skeleton, grabbing his shirt once more.

 

“I don't want to hear anymore from you! You're the one who knocked him up! Now you will deal with it!”

 

Disgusted as spit his his skull from her yelling, he bared his teeth. “Yeah, no. There's no way that, that's my kid! For all I know, he could have slept with anyone else and tried to blame it on me!” Snorting, he wiggled from her grasp. “Besides, I'd never sleep with a kid like him! He's like half my age!”

 

“And how old are you, you old bag of bones?!” Sniffed Undyne, crossing her arms mockingly as she stared down the other monster before her. “And Papyrus only slept with you. He's not some floozy and he wouldn't lie!”

 

Head still spinning, Papyrus could only catch little bits of the conversation going between Undyne and Sans, choosing to lean on Alphys as his soul pulsed in his stomach through the shirt, growing a little brighter as it woke up and noticed it's other parents presence. 

 

“Fourty-five, Salmon-illa! I'm fourty-five years old. Not like that means anything, 'cause I'm not the father!” Then at that moment, the souling had shone bright enough to send a spark of magic to Sans, dragging him closer to Papyrus and making them both cry out in surprise as Sans was forced to the taller skeletons side with blue magic.

 

There was no denying that was Sans' kid. The short skeleton had been the only one able to use blue magic and he was sure, without a doubt, that the younger skeleton beside him wasn't able to do it. Problem was, blue magic was dangerous and if the tiny soul could do that before it had time to grow it's body, meant it was powerful.

 

“HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!” Undyne cackled, holding her stomach as she laughed, leaning forward, barely able to hold herself up. “IT WAS LIKE YOU JUST BUTT SCOOTED!!”

 

Closing his sockets, Sans sighed with a shudder. Magic like that could kill someone. While the occasional burst like that was funny to others, if not proporly controlled and trained, it could seriously hurt someone. And since he had just mentioned that he was the only one with magic....

 

 _”Fuck it. Looks like I'm stuck with the kid....”_ he thought remorsefully, opening his sockets to see Papyrus holding his stomach in wonder.

 

“So....” He started, gaining the pregnant monster's attention. “What was your name again?”

 

“P-Papyrus...” Papyrus responded quietly, bringing a fist to his mouth to bite on his knuckles, a habit he had taken up. “My name is Papyrus Serif...” Hearing the name, Sans stiffened sweating more than what he had been as the lights faded from his sockets.

 

 _”Serif? As in Gaster Serif? Did the guy have a kid?! Oh stars! I fucked my bosses kid and got him pregnant! Stars, I'm in so much trouble!”_ Mind flowing a mile a minute, he chuckled softly, winking to hide his glowing blue eye.

 

“You're dad... Is his name W.D. Gaster?” He questioned, mentally begging Papyrus to say 'no.'

 

“Oh! Yes he is!” Papyrus chirped happily. If this were a show, Sans swore he'd be seeing flowers flying around the kid's skull.

 

“Damn it...” Sans muttered under his breath before turning to Undyne. “Alright, fish breath. You caught me. That's my magic. I'm in, but untie me! It's hurting my ribs.”

 

“PSH! You better, doozledorf!” She sassed, taking her time with untying him from his ropes. When he was finally free, Sans stretched his body to free himself from any stiff joints. “So, shorty. What was that blue we all just saw? I never saw it before.”

 

Scoffing, Sans eyed her in his annoyance. “And you won't again. It was my magic. And it's dangerous if left unchecked.”

 

THAT had gotten everyone's attention, worriedly staring at the small skeleton, pleading that he'd elaborate on what he meant. He didn't. Instead, Sans turned to Papyrus, holding out a piece of paper.

 

“My number, Pappyrous. So you can call me at anytime. Not gonna live with you. But I will be checking in every once in a while until I figure out how to control that baby's power.”

 

“WOWIE!” Papyrus exclaimed, holding the paper up to his face. “Thanks... But my name is Papyrus.” Nervously smiling, he continued. “I'm sure you're very busy but I'd like my name to be said the right-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, kid.” Waving whatever the pregnant skeleton was going to say off, starting for the door. “I got things to do, including what I'm going to do about this development.”

 

“NOW HOLD ON!” Cut in Undyne, starting for the small, blue skeleton. “You'll do more than just help that baby's magic! You admitted that it was yours! So you help raise this kid and help take care of Papyrus! Or I swear, I'll-”

 

Bringing his hands up like he was soothing a child, Sans glared at the fish who was now, leaning over him, spear in hand and pointed at him. “AND I WILL...” He began. “But the first thing I have to do it get that magic under control. Got me?” At he nod, he sighed, relaxing. “Now. If you don't mind. I will be on my way.”

 

“Hold on, shorty! One last thing.”

 

Exaggerating a groan, he refused to turn back to her. “What is it now?”

 

Sans never had time to register her arms wrapping around his waist. All he knew was that he was pressed against her body and was pulled backwards in the air as his head hit the ground.

 

\--

 

“I can't believe you just suplexed him, Undyne!” Papyrus cried, hand over his eyes with the other on his waist. After knocking Sans out with the said suplex, Alphys ended up driving the small skeleton to the doctors to make sure he wasn't too hurt.

 

Unlike Papyrus, who was mortified at what he had just witnessed, Undyne was absolutely pleased with herself, cackling like a maniac as they walked out of the bar and down the street to a doughnut store. Smelling the delicious pastries as they stood outside, Papyrus' head lowered in his exasperation Head shaking while he used the hand on his face to pinch the nonexistent bridge of his nose.

 

“What?!” shrugged the fish, grin ever the present on her face. “He was asking for it.”

 

“He was trying to leave for work.”

 

“Well, then he looked at me funny!”

 

“He had his back to you!”

 

“Again, why do you defend him?!” pulling at her red hair, Undyne's lips thinned. “You always defend people who hurt you! Your dad, now him. What is it with you?”

 

Quietly, Papyrus' arms dropped to his sides, shrugging before he lifted a hand to grab at his arm. “I don't know...” He finally admitted. “It just feels like they struggle a lot. I know they can be nice and kind. They might not have had kindness given to them before...”

 

Inhaling deeply, Undyne released the air she was holding with a smile. There was the Papyrus she knew. He was always so forgiving despite the situation. “Okay, okay Paps. You win this time, Weenie.” She winked.

 

“Hey, wanna get a pet?”

 

Blinking, Papyrus looked at her in confusion. “A pet?” He voiced. “Well, one would be nice.... But why do you ask?”

 

Instead of answering right away, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away. “Just thought you'd need one. Come on. I know a place with a great selection of animals.”

 

And this was how Papyrus became the proud owner of an orange tabby, in which he named Flowey. When Undyne asked him why he named the cat that, he shrugged and said, “He just looks like a Flowey.” After calling him a weenie, Undyne went on to buy the necessary cat supplies with a green collar that they struggled to put on him.

 

Not five minutes after they got the cat home, Flowey decided to knock over a vase. Yep. Fun.

 

**(San's POV)**

 

Head pounding and wrapped in a few bandages to protect his cracked skull, Sans' mind reeled with the events that happened that morning as he walked down the hallways of the lab he worked in. Dressed in his usual outfit as well as a lab coat, Sans paused in his private lab to write down what had happened on a slip of paper he had found lying around.

 

_So... Let's get this figured out._

_1\. I knocked up a monster half my age.  
2\. The baby has my magic. Could pose a threat if not left unchecked.  
3\. The monster that I knocked up happens to be Gasters only son.  
4\. That Pap kid's friend is an asshole that almost killed me.  
5\. I'm going to be a dad.  
6\. I'm.......  
_

Dropping the pencil, Sans put his face in his hands, quivering where he sat in his stool. At forty-five, he was going to finally be a father with a monster he didn't even know. Stars, his wife was going to kill him. No way was Nirmala going to be happy about that. Then again, she hated anything that had to do with children. The woman was a nightmare and he sometimes found himself asking why he married her to begin with.

 

The answer had always been sex. She was really good at sex. And hated kids. Complete opposite of her husband, Sans, who adored kids but gave up any hope of having any when he married her. She had shot him down every time he had mentioned having them. Even when he volunteered to be the one to carry the baby, she had forbidden either of them from carrying one. Even adoption was out of the question. Back then he loved her and gladly listened to her.

 

But he was older now. Divorce often came to his mind but he readily dismissed it. It was disgraceful for monsters to divorce. And even worse for the one who demanded the divorce. And with a baby on the way with this new, younger monster.....

 

He paused, lowering his hands slowly to the desk. He remembered that night he met the poor kid. Seeing the tall skeleton sitting alone at the bar after getting dumped and abandoned by his date. Papyrus had drunk himself stupid and since Sans himself had been drunk, but not enough to forget, found himself dragging the guy away and enjoyed the night with him.

 

Sans had forgotten the joy of taking the virginity of the other. It was just as sloppy and rushed as it had been when he first lost his own. But it had been wonderful. Like the perfect piece to a puzzle. The memory of seeing the pregnant monster tied up and begging for his cock brought a fond smile to his face. Not a perverted one like he normally got with his wife, but a fond one.

 

He was going to be a father... And there was nothing his wife could say or do to stop that from happening. Unlike her, he'd been faithful until the night with the orange skeleton. Taking the paper and folding it in his pocket, Sans felt an overwhelming scene of pride. He couldn't wait for this baby.

 

Leaving his lab, Sans hummed a tune, happily and momentarily forgot about the damage done to his person as he entered another lab, Doctor Gaster standing in the center, watching the giant reactor in front of him, glow with electrical magic inside it as he took notes in his holed hands.

 

“You're late, Sans...” Gaster stated without looking up from what he was writing. “I expected you half an hour ago.” Grinning nervously, Sans reached up to rub the back of his skull and chuckled.

 

“Sorry boss. Had to get my head fixed. You know how bars are.”

 

With a sigh, Gaster lowered his clip bored and turned, striding over to his desk with a computer. Sitting in his chair, the older skeleton quickly tapped formulas on his key bored, littering the black screen with green numbers and symbols. Gaster must have lost interest in Sans like he often did when he was busy. This allowed the smaller skeleton to relax with a breath of air as he headed for his own work station. 

 

“Saw your kid.” He called over to his boss from over his shoulder, earning a hum; the only thing Gaster did when he wanted you to know he was listening. “Yeah. In the bar. Was with some fish lady and a dinosaur. Was drinking juice or something.”

 

There had been a momentarily pause in Gasters typing before they resumed their dance over the keys. Frowning, Sans leaned on the back of the chair he was now sitting in, glancing over at the other monster warily.

 

“So.... He's having a kid. Two months along, he said. Seemed awfully happy when I mentioned you.” What followed was another pause in the typing; a longer one than the first one had been. Gaster hadn't moved to go back to his typing and instead was just sitting there, poised like a statue.

 

At first, Sans thought he had been wasting his breath, telling the old doc that and turned back to his own computer of files and data. He had just grabbed the mouse when he heard the scientist speak.

 

“He was.... happy to hear about me?” Gaster's voice was soft and sounded lost and empty. Like he wasn't really there; hollow. Smiling once more, Sans chuckled.

 

“Yeah, boss. He was very happy to hear about you.” If he had been looking at Gaster's face, he would have seen the faintest of smiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit fast paced but that's only because I wanted to get through this and to more important parts so sorry if it's too fast. I tried to do my best. Next chapter will be up when I get time to write it. ;)

Laying awake snugly in bed, quilted blanket laying on him and Flowey sleeping on the bed at his feet, curled in a ball. Papyrus found sleep hard to acquire that night. He had been staring at the ceiling for over an hour now. He had gone to bed early so he'd get up early for school but that had been pointless at this time.

 

Rolling on his side, Papyrus curled his arms to his chest, tired sockets locked on the mirror that hung on the wall directly in front of him. His reflection looked tired, sad. He looked miserable. Wanting to avoid seeing his reflection any longer, he rolled back to his back, whining quietly before sitting up, rubbing his face with one hand.

 

For the past few days, his mind had been wondering to Gaster. Ever since he had met Sans, Papyrus couldn't stop thinking about his father for some strange reason. He couldn't understand it. Many times, the pregnant skeleton had guessed it was because he still missed his father and still desired to see him. Reaching to his old wooden nightstand, he grabbed his phone and brought it to himself, cupping it in his lap as the light nearly blinded him.

 

Fingers moving of their own accord, Papyrus found his fingers lingering over the call button on his father's number. It was late. He probably shouldn't text Gaster now. His father slept like a log after working all day and was nearly impossible to wake up. And when he was woken, he was very grumpy. 

 

Skipping Gaster's number, he found Sans'. What would he have to say with the monster? He hadn't sent a single message to Sans since he got the number and personally, he didn't think he'd ever would. Contacting Sans seemed pointless when he had nothing to say. And considering that Sans didn't have his number, he hadn't gotten a text back from the small skeleton.

 

Well, Sans was the other father. He did have a right to have his number in case something happened. Yawning nonchalantly, he sent a text, explaining who was texting before turning his phone on hibernate and placing it back on the nightstand before laying back down and staring up at the ceiling. Papyrus didn't really expect a reply. For all he knew, Sans could have given him a fake number.

 

Phone vibrating and light turning on, Papyrus' phone showed that he had a messaged. Curiosity getting the better of him, he grabbed it and opened his messaging app.

 

_[Baby Daddy]: 'Gotcha, Sweet thing. 'Bout time you messaged me..... Whatcha doing up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?'_

 

Glaring at the name, Papyrus sighed. Undyne must have gotten his phone and changed Sans' name in it again. Every time she got it, Papyrus always found the name different and had to change it back before he felt an urge to strangle his dear best friend.

 

Too tired to change it right away, he left the name as it was and chose to reply to the text instead.

 

_[DappyPappy]: 'Can't sleep. Mind too busy. What are YOU doing up?'_

 

Damn it Undyne. She changed his name in his phone too! Why did she have to do that every time she needed his phone?! He'd have to leave that one too until he felt like changing it.

 

_[Baby Daddy]: 'Believe it or not, I'm actually working. Wanted to get these magic suppressors attuned to my magic before I can test them.'_

 

Papyrus stared at the message for a few minutes, scratching his skull in puzzlement. He hadn't really understood what Sans meant by that.

 

_[Baby Daddy]: 'Which is actually for you to wear so we don't have any nasty surprised from the baby's magic.'_

 

Oh. That made a lot of sense.

 

_[DappyPappy]: 'Oh. Well I should let you get back to that. I don't want to bother you.'_

 

_[Baby Daddy]: 'It's fine, kid. Was just getting ready to call it quits anyway. I'm getting bone-ified tired.'_

 

Brow twitching at the pun, Papyrus' jaws clenched together with a growl.

 

_[DappyPappy]: 'I'm going to bed now! That was horrible!'_

 

_[Baby Daddy]: 'Aww, come on sweetheart. Don't be like that. I'm just bone-tired. Not gonna fibula. Just trying to tickle your funny bone.'_

 

_[DappyPappy]: 'GOOD NIGHT SANS!'_

 

_[Baby Daddy]: 'Heh. Night kid.'_

 

Putting his phone back in hibernation, Papyrus rolled to his side and closed his sockets, trying to fall asleep. Yet, like before, he wasn't having any luck. The house was silent other than Undynes soft snoring from down the halls, having nothing better to do than let his mind wonder.

 

As it had been, Papyrus' mind went back to Gaster, wondering if his dad was fine. These two months, the young skeleton hadn't given much thought to how his dad must be. Sure, he missed the monster and wished he could be back with the man. He wished he could visit.....

 

Sitting up, sockets wide and mind reeling in exhaustion that refused him sleep. Why couldn't he visit his dad? There was nothing stopping him. Grabbing his phone and keys, he tossed the blankets off himself, landing on Flowey, who meowed loudly in protest at being covered in the fabric. As the tabby wiggled out of the confines of the blanket, Papyrus padded to his room door, opening it slowly, the door squeaking agonizingly as he tip-toed out of the room, Flowey trotting beside him, tail in the air and meowing loudly.

 

Flinching, Papyrus tried to shush the feline as he walked, tabby still following him loyally. “Shhh... Flowey! Go, go back to bed!” He whispered excitedly, leaving the hallway and into the living room where his shoes sat by the door.

 

Ignoring his master, Flowey rubbed himself against Papyrus' legs, meowing more, lifting a paw to pat at the skeleton's pajama pants that he never bothered to change out of. Trying to wave the cat off him, he quickly slipped on his shoes and left the house, using his foot to keep the cat from following and locking the door behind him.

 

Taking a moment to inhale deeply through his nose, smiling at the crisp autumn air, he held himself and shivered at the chill. Granted, Papyrus should have grabbed a coat instead of leaving the house in the black tank and fuzzy pajama pants he had been wearing. But he was out of the house, and his feet started moving before the rest of him, strolling down the steps and on the sidewalk, all the way to Gasters house.

 

The only light that had shown though the night was from his echo body and the souling under the tank top he wore. Through the slow stroll and the crunch of brown leaves under his feet, Papyrus was glad that he was the only one outside and in town at this time of night. Passing the gas station that was closed for the night, the skeleton released a gleeful giggle. This had felt amazing. It was like he had snuck out of his parents house on a school night.

 

Well, he HAD snuck out. But not from his parents house. And it HAD been a school night. Undyne was sure to be frantic when she found out that he wasn't there when she woke up. Rubbing the chill from his arms, Papyrus shivered, looking forward as his dad's house came to view. The closer he got to the familiar building, the more nervous he became. It was obvious that Gaster cared. He had given him a doctor and wished him happy birthday.

 

There wasn't much that his dad could do when it came to showing affection, and it wasn't his fault. Papyrus knew this and understood this. It was why he stuck around the monster for so long. Before he had been born, his mother took care of Gaster and made sure he kept him out of trouble. Now with her gone....the task of watching him had fallen on her son.

 

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, stopping at the door of the building. He hadn't noticed how close he had gotten to the place until then. Bringing his arms to curl his hands against his chest, his body trembled in a mix of excitement and fear. Perhaps his father had moved on. Maybe Gaster didn't want to see him.... Lowering his hands to his sides and squaring his shoulder, puffing out his chest in false confidence, Papyrus knocked.

 

Nothing happened. The artificial confidence he had felt earlier was beginning to fade and he found his body slouching and curling a little in his fear. Maybe this was a bad idea. He could leave before his dad found him there.

 

Yet, before he could act, the door unlocked and opened, revealing a very tired Gaster who stared down at Papyrus; eyes shining in surprise as he took in his son's form. Having been awoken by the knock, he was wearing his boxers and t-shirt.

 

“Papayrus?” Gaster rasped softly, stock still at the small quivering form before him. “What are you doing here at this time of night. You have school in the morning and it's cold.”

 

“Dad!!” Running forward, Papyrus head his father grunt on impact as he hugged the monster tightly around the waist, snuggling his face in Gaster's chest, sobbing. “I missed you....! So much!”

 

Feeling the older skeleton stiffen for a moment, his dad's arms lowered to wrap around his son gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his skull before a hand came up to gently rub his son's skull. 

 

“Come inside.” Whispered the older monster, nearly dragging Papyrus inside with him. “You'll get sick.”

 

Not letting go of his father, Papyrus smiled as he hobbled inside happily. He had slept in bed with his father that night, much like he did when he was a child and afraid of the dark. Laying on the mattress, back to back as they slept, the pregnant monster took a deep breath, smelling the familiar scent of his father's old body spray. Sighing happily and feeling his soul lighten, he finally managed to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

 

Papyrus was proven right when he had noted that Undyne would be frantic with him gone. Getting a call at five in the morning by a screaming, frantic fish was one way to wake up for school. She only yelled more when he told her where he was. Fortunately, Gaster had woken up when the phone rang and promptly left to make breakfast without a word. Basically, following the routine from when Papyrus still lived there.

 

Gaster would wake up at five to feed him, then went back to sleep for an extra two after driving his son to school before he too had to get up for work. All this had been done with a calm silence, both too tired to speak.

 

“I'm coming over there and you better be ready for school! Then you're coming home, you hear me, Papyrus! You can't just leave in the middle of the night especially with a baby on the way! Alphys strictly told you to be careful since your body isn't hardening like it should!” During her rant, Papyrus had to hold the phone away from his head to keep his nonexistent ears from hurting.

 

After assuring her that he would be very careful from then on, he hobbled to his old room. Everything was as he left it. Even the picture of his mom that he had left behind by accident had still been there. Going to his old dresser, he opened it and saw his old clothed, folded and pressed. Gaster must have done his laundry some time while he was gone. Grabbing the softest shirt and pants that he owned, he changed, putting his pajamas in a plastic bag that had been sitting near his bed. Papyrus wasn't sure where it had come from but he was glad to use it.

 

Feeling accomplished, Papyrus stood up to his full height and was about to turn, when there on his old bed, he saw a pair of small, yellow, baby socks. Lifting the plastic bag, he saw the logo to a baby store nearby. Ready to cry, he quickly grabbed the socks, fingering the tender and soft fabric in his fingers before stuffing them in his pocket. Looks like his dad had changed his mind about the baby.

 

After he was dressed and teeth brushed, Papyrus ate quickly, Gaster eating across from him. Not a word had been spoken as usual. It was almost as if the talk about abortion hadn't happened two months ago. Once more in a familiar pattern that he had nearly forgotten, the souling inside his belly pulled happily at the food. For once, he hadn't felt the need to throw up after eating.

 

When Undyne had arrived, it felt too soon. However, the young skeleton got up and quickly kissed Gaster's temple, earning a soft hum from his dad.

 

“I'll visit more often.” He promised, smiling at his father who just continued eating. “And we can hang out sometime....” Still no response. Raising a hand and scratching a cheek bone with a finger, his other hand pulled out the socks. “Thanks you, dad.....”

 

Finally, Gaster nodded, swallowing what he had been eating and tilting his head, looking over at Papyrus with a dull expression. “We still have your old baby stuff as well. I'll get them out of storage for you.”

 

Gaster hadn't been expecting the excited hug and squeal as evident by his eyes widened in surprise, an expression Papyrus had never seen on his fathers face before.

 

–

 

He was lucky that Undyne had calmed down by the time she arrived with his backpack and jacket, in which she forced him to wear while she carried his bag despite his protests. Joking and teasing each other as they traveled to school, Papyrus counted the days in which they'd leave this place. Two months felt like such a long way from now yet at the same time, not long at all. He'd almost say that he'd be sad to leave this place.

 

Something about today felt off. Something wasn't write and it was apparent with how jumpy he was. The slightest sound had him backing away and bumping into more students and teachers than he could count. Undyne had tried to calm him, claiming to beat anyone up who messed with him and for a moment, Papyrus was able to relax.

 

But with classed, all that comfort faded away. With Undyne separated from him, any form of protection he could have possibly have had vanished the second they parted for the day. Stepping inside his first class, Papyrus had to pass a few students to get to his desk, hearing a few snickers from some of the student he passed. As he neared his seat, he spotted a lavender bunny monster shaking her head wildly, sending a strange look to his desk in warning.

 

Worry flooded him as he stepped to his desk, jaw dropping at the sight. All over his desks were scratching of obscurities and pictures of deformed coat hangers with big, bold permanent black marker saying “ABORT, you slut!” Following it, there had been a printed picture of a.... he couldn't even think of it.

 

Leaning on an empty desk, Papyrus' gagged, body jerking violently with each heave, unable to throw up anything from earlier. Feeling the soft touch of the bunny monster's hand on his back, rubbing in circles along his spine. Whimpering, he watched her leave to walk outside the classroom and finish.

 

Voices speaking in hushes, wildly, there was a break in the snickering when there was the sound of the principle.

 

 **”What?!”** Class going silent as the middle aged human stormed inside the room and all the way to Papyrus' desk, followed by the bunny, the principle looked Papyrus' desk over before turning to the class.

 

“When I find who did this, you're expelled and the police will be notified as well as your parents. This is intolerable and disgusting.”

 

To say the least, Papyrus was allowed to skip that class to sit in the office with the secretaries as he cried and heaved in the bucket they had given him. Many times, they asked if he wanted to leave or have his dad come pick him up. Shaking his head, the skeleton refused. Not only was Gaster working, but Papyrus had wanted to graduate. And he couldn't have a good grade if he left for even a day.

 

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, or as smooth as it could have possibly gone after a morning like that. Now during lunch, Papyrus waited near the bleachers where he and Undyne always met up. Forcing down what he could eat, a shadow suddenly loomed over him, blocking out what sun had shone on him.

 

Looking up from the tray in his lap, Papyrus spotted three teenage girls in front of him, looking less than pleased with him being there, much to his surprise. Normally, it had been males who bullied him. Yet he found that men of any race had left him alone shortly after finding out he was pregnant. Unfortunately, women had started to pick up where the men left off.

 

Staring at the three, no one made a move until the leader kicked the tray off his lap, spilling potatoes, peas and the opened milk carton all over the grass where ants greedily ran to the food.

 

“H-Hey!” Papyrus cried, lifting the tray from the grass and mentally mourning his lunch. Glaring, he turned back to the girls. 

 

“What was that for?! I hadn't done anything to you! I don't even know you!” Scoffing, one grabbed his arm, painfully yanking him up to his feet, in which he towered over them. There were stronger than they looked. 

 

“You're a freak and a slutty one at that! That's all the reason we need!” twisting his wrist, he heard a crack as his bones popped and he fell to the ground, crying in pain. Sure, he could fight back. He wanted to. But Papyrus had been a pacifist. He didn't want to fight even more than he did. “Should have listened to our little message.”

 

Disgust filled his being at the memory of that morning. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to release them. Anger boiling inside him, his fingers clutched the grass. Maybe it was pregnancy mood swings or many it was legitimate anger. Whatever the reason, he had raised a fist, ready to strike when a deep voice suddenly spoke up.

 

“What's going on over here? I miss a party?” All looking to where the voice came from, they saw Sans, one eye blue as he twirled a silver bracelet on one finger. “Can I join in?” Then without warning, all three girls' souls turned blue.


	9. This is an actual chapter now. Enjoy!

“You three ladies need to calm down.” Slamming his hand down, all three of the girls fell to the ground with pained grunts. Watching in a mix of surprise and wonder, Papyrus lowered his arm back to the ground, ashamed at the anger he had nearly released earlier. Grinning as the girls screamed and kicked at the grass, Sans shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Then he casually pulled a hand back out of his pocket to tap at a small circular object on the collar of his shirt.

 

“Don't think I wasn't recording, girlies. Your principles will be seeing this later.” Starting for Papyrus, passing the screeching teens, Sans held a hand out to the taller skeleton who sat there in stunned silence, not responding until Sans wiggled his hand. “Come on, sweetheart. Lets get you off the ground.”

 

Slowly taking Sans' hand, Papyrus was amazed that someone smaller than him could pull him to his feet. Then again, the same thing had happened with the bullies. Papyrus saw the smaller skeleton frown as he turned Papyrus' arm, catching sight of the dark orange spots that were starting to form on the echo arm that surrounded his bones. Looking to the side at the spilled lunch, Sans' bone brows scrunch together in thought before dropping the arm, shrugging.

 

“Come on, I got something for you.” Grabbing Papyrus' wrist once more, the tall monster allowed himself be dragged away.

 

\--

 

A moment later, Papyrus found himself sitting beside the school sign, on the brick wall that held a flat hill behind him, legs dangling. Baloney sandwich in hand as he new lunch, resting in his lap, fingers pressing in the soft bread. It had technically been Sans' lunch but the older monster had given it to Papyrus to replace his old lunch. Silver bracelet around his wrist, Papyrus kept his gaze on his hands, mustard slowly getting soaked in the bread, making it squishy in his hands.

 

Propped beside him with one leg on the wall, bent to his own chest and other leg dangling, sat Sans who gave Papyrus a proud gaze at his handy work, seeing the younger skeleton examining the bracelet. 

 

“It's to compress the magic the baby inherited from me. Don't take it off, sweetheart.” Informed the small, blue skeleton, stretching a bit, making his bones release a 'crack' noise, causing Papyrus to turn his attention to him.

 

“I feel a little weak.” He admitted, removing one hand from the sandwich to raise it and turn it, watching the outline of the bracelet pulse to match the baby's pulsing. It hadn't been too noticeable, but he did feel a little weaker compared to before.

 

Shrugging, Sans leaned back on the sign behind him, swinging his dangling leg. “That's normal, you'll get used to it, no problem.”

 

That hadn't been assuring. However that was answered which left one question that needed to be explained. Grabbing the dripping sandwich, not caring that he was getting mustard all over his pants, Papyrus turned to Sans once more. “How'd you find my school anyway?”

 

He watched Sans shrug once more with sleepy, drooped eye sockets. “Eh, your dad told me.”

 

Pulling a “I'm so done with this shit” face, Papyrus sighs with exasperation. “Nice to know dad tells random strangers where I go to school.”

 

“It helped that he was kind of busy when I asked him.” Sans explained, giving a cheeky grin as his shoulders rose in a “what are you gonna do?” fashion.

 

Jaws tightening, if he had lips, they'd be thinning, as he eyed the other monster suspiciously. “Dad never responds when he's working or thinking.”

 

“I gave him coffee too.”

 

“Oh....” Turning back to his sandwich, he lifted to his jaws and took a bite, chewing it slowly, he whined pitifully at the taste. Unlike Gaster, Papyrus wasn't really a fan of mustard, it always tasted a little too spicy. It was, by his misfortune, that Gaster loved the stuff.

 

“And a small glass of creamer.” The sudden comment from Sans nearly had Papyrus choking on the sandwich, which was a feat considering he didn't have a throat or lungs. Eyes bugging, and shocking Sans with the action (you all know the look. ;)), he faced the small monster once more.

 

“Oh stars no! Please tell me you didn't!”

 

“Did you know he drinks creamer straight from the cup?”

 

“You did! Sans.....!!!”

 

“It was rather impressive actually.” Chuckled Sans, grin growing wider at Papyrus' obvious irritation.

 

“That's way too much fat and sugar for him! You shouldn't have given him that! He'll get sick!”

 

“Aw, come on, Papyrus. It was funny.”

 

“It won't be funny if he's getting sick all over you. I swear, I had hoped that he would stop drinking the stuff when I moved out. I was the one picking that stuff up for him.” Sniffing, Papyrus turned back to his food after scolding Sans like he had been a child. Honestly, Papyrus was beginning to question on who was actually the older one here. Sans may have been physically older but he seemed more childish with his behavior.

 

“Aw. Come on, buddy.” Leaning forward to give the pregnant monster a gentle nudge with his elbow, Sans wiggled his brow bones. “Just think about it. I can see him being the kind of guy to go to a food joint, order a coffee with creamer, and open the little cream containers and throwing his head back like he was taking a shot.”

 

“He actually does that-Don't encourage him!”

 

“Oh my god!” Grabbing his stomach, Sans leaned forward, laughing like crazy. It had been a joke when he said it, but for Papyrus to confirm that Gaster drank cream like they were shots had been hilarious.

 

As he laughed, Papyrus gave Sans a tired and warm smile, going back to eating his sandwich, grimacing at the taste but baring through it until it was all gone. Oddly enough, the souling seemed to enjoy the food and pulsed in his stomach.

 

Rubbing his belly, Papyrus hummed softly, Sans finally stopped laughing to rub a tear from his eye that had formed in the middle of his cackling. Seeing the tall skeleton with his hand on his belly drew Sans' attention, eyeing the small stomach under the shirt.

 

“I'm sorry I ate your lunch.... And for the girls.... you won't get in trouble, will you?” Worriedly, Papyrus avoided the other's gaze, finding the parking lot, more interesting. He didn't see Sans shrug for the third time or spot him pulling his camera from his shirt.

 

“It's fine, kid. I don't like mustard anyway. And nah.” Holding up the small camera, Sans wiggled it to catch Papyrus' eye. “I won't. As far as the principle will see, all the three girls did was fall down.”

 

“But they can get you in trouble!”

 

“Calm down, kid. I've been doing this since you were in diapers....” Sans' eye lights suddenly vanished as he was reminded that Papyrus was half his age. “That sounds so wrong. Which it shouldn't because you're an adult.”

 

Tilting his head a little to the side and closing his sockets, Papyrus gave a soft laugh, reaching up to rub the top of his skull. “Yeah. Dad won't be pleased when he finds out.”

 

The comment only made Sans pale more. Dropping the subject of his dad for now, instantly, Papyrus reached into his pocket, pulling out the soft socks that were still bundled together. Catching this, Sans scooted closer to get a better look at what the taller skeleton was holding.

 

“Whatcha' got there, Sweetheart?” He asked, reaching over and taking them from Papyrus, who readily let go of them. Bringing the socks to his face, Sans' sockets widened, lights back in his eyes, had grown at the sight of the tiny socks he held. They were so small... Sans couldn't look away. These were for the baby.

These were for Papyrus' baby.

 

These were for _HIS_ baby....

 

The thought made him want to break down, crying tears of joy. But he held himself together.

 

“Dad bought them...” Papyrus supplied, smiling at the small baby socks, oblivious to the inner struggle Sans had been going through. “I think he's changed his mind about the baby.”

 

Giving a dry huff that mimicked a laugh, Sans sent him a look that clearly told the pregnant monster that he didn't believe him. “How can you tell with that guy? He's either angry or blank.”

 

“You just have to know his quirks, is all...” Voice soft, Papyrus twiddled his thumbs, looking down at his hands of which he had folded in his lap as he curled his dangling ankles together.

 

“Quirks?” Sans echoed, bone brows pushing together in obvious disbelief and confusion. “The guy has quirks?”

 

Papyrus nodded, keeping his gaze on his hands. “Yes... They're hard to see but he has them. What you have to watch out is when he grabs an item and pretends to write with it. That's when he's really mad.”

 

“Huh... I remember seeing him doing that a few times.... Caught him doing that with a scalpel. Nearly scratched a hole in the desk. Desk made of metal.” Sans shuddered. “I can still hear the screeching. Like nails on a chalk bored.”

 

“Yeah. When he gets like that, you should leave him alone.”

 

“Noted... Thanks....”

 

Falling silent once more, they sat there in the comfortable atmosphere. Just sitting there in the sun, listening to the birds and nearby cars driving by on the road outside school property. Minutes had passed before Sans broke it, clearing his throat.

 

“So, uh....” Pointing a thumb to the direction they had come from to escape the bullies, Sans sent Papyrus a sideways glance. “You get picked on like that a lot?”

 

“Sometimes....” Papyrus admitted, body slouched as he looked up, resembling a kicked puppy. “Most of the time, they're just words. It never got physical until today...”

 

“Why not tell someone?”

 

“I did....”

 

“And?....” Raising a brow, Sans watched Papyrus intently, sockets squinting.

 

“They got away with it half the time.”

 

Growling, Sans' hands curled into fists, resting on the bricks he sat on. “What?! Why?” Seeing Papyrus shrug, Sans scoffed and glared at the ground below them. “Typical.......”

 

“..........”

 

Giving a sigh through his nose, Sans chose to lock that information away before he wrapped an arm around the pregnant skeleton. “Why not take online schooling? Home school is the best.”

 

“Dad's too busy and I don't have a computer.”

 

Jaw nearly dropping, Sans sputtered. “What?! Again I ask, WHAT?!”

 

Finally looking up from his lap and back at the small skeleton beside him, Papyrus gave a weak attempt at another shrug. “Never really wanted one. I was always out with Undyne. The most I have is a phone and a tv in my room.”

 

Raising a skeletal hand, Sans rubbed his face, giving an agonized groan. Boy, this kid was something else. He had a lot to learn about the mother of his baby. “Was it JUST those girls that picked on you or were there others.”

 

“There were others. It was usually men.” Papyrus said with a nod, smiling again. “But when they learned that I was pregnant, they became nice to me. Or at the very least, stopped picking on me. One even gave me this cute baby blanket.”

 

At least that had been something. A small weight off his mind, Sans stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from his pants that he had gathered from the brick wall, holding a hand to Papyrus. 

 

“Come on, Papyrus. School might start again soon.” And just as he said that, the bell went off, signaling the end of lunch and making Papyrus laugh as he was pulled to his feet. Joy for small wonders. He watched Papyrus brush himself off, making sure the tall monster doesn't trip and fall, he led Papyrus back to the building, stopping in the hallway as they reached the principle office.

 

Waving the confused skeleton away, Sans gave a lazy smile. “Go, on. I gotta talk to your principle.” Seeing the other nod with a cheerful smile, Sans sighed, scraching his skull, other hand stuffed in his jacket.

 

He was going to get that kid a laptop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULD BE ASLEEP! But here I am, working on my story at 6 in the morning when I had only meant to write an outline to edit later!! AHHH!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any misspelling!

The three girls had gotten expelled the next day and, true to his word, Sans had gone out the next day to find a good laptop that would suit Papyrus' needs for his schooling. The small skeleton had been deturmined to get the pregnant monster out of public school and into home schooling even if he had to teach the guy himself, which he was.

 

After getting everything proporly set up and paperwork sent, Sans had gotten him all set up for home schooling without Papyrus knowing. That was fun trying to explain to the expecting mother as the skeleton ended up leaving school early the next day due to the principle telling him that he'd be home schooled from now on. Obviously, Sans hadn't expected his reaction to be positive. But it hadn't exactly been negitive either.

 

“But Undyne and I always eat lunch together. We can't do that if I'm at home.”

 

“Eh, I'll drive you during your lunch there. I AM the one teaching you.”

 

“You have a teaching permit?”

 

“Of course. It was easy actually. It helps that I was a teacher at one point before I started working as a scientest under your dad.”

 

“You work under dad? Wowie! Does he know you're my baby's father.”

 

“Eh... not really... Lets keep that a secret between us.”

 

“He's not stupid. He'll find out eventually.”

 

“I know. But right now, geting you educated is more important.”

 

“True.... But I don't even have a computer...”

 

“Well, you do now.” Holding out the laptop that he had purchised that morning and installed all the needed software and exceptional virus protector on it, He held the silver laptop to Papyrus who took it in his arms like he had been handed something holy.

 

“I.... This is t-too much!” Papyrus sputtered, one hand holding the machine while the other traced the closed lid with care, marveling at the object he held. He hadn't wanted a computer, but since Undyne had been the one looking up facts on the baby, it was only fair that he do it himself since she practically did everything for him. However.... “I don't know how to use it...”

 

Sans shrugged, flopping on Undyne's couch, stretching out as Papyrus sat beside him, adjusting the laptop so it was in his lap.

 

“I'll teach ya.” Yawned the older monster, curling his arms behind his head, relaxing on the couch arm. “S'not that hard once you get used to it, Bud. Trust me. When I teach you how, you'll be a pro at electronics in no time. Might find some epic porn too. That'll get Gaster's gears grinding.”

 

Not getting an answer, he sent a smile Papyrus' way, seeing the taller monster more focused on the laptop in his lap than the comment Sans had made. Closing his eyes, Sans was about ready to nod off when a sudden weight landed heavily on his middle where his echo belly had formed.

 

Unlike other skeleton monsters, Sans always had a echo stomach sittung neatly between his ribs and pelvis. He never really new why and no doctor could explain it. But it was there, he had it, and the roundness gave him a soft pudge look to many who saw him. The downside, when it was pressed on, it acted like a human stomach and sent a wave of pain and discomfort to his mind. 

 

“OOF! What the-” Opening his eyes and looking up to see what had landed on him, his eyes watched the creature accusingly. “-cat?”

 

“Oh! That's Flowey!” Papyrus pipped up excitedly, turning sideways in his seat, hands clasped in front of his chest gleefully. “Undyne bought him for me shortly after we met you at Grillby's bar.”

 

“Ah... I see.” Grumbling under his breath, Sans glares at the cat in annoyance. “You're lucky Papyrus is a monster and not humans, pussy.”

 

That said, Flowey hissed and promptly jumpped off Sans with a 'thump', to run in another room while Papyrus sits there, blushing and hands to his mouth as he giggles joyfully and catching the attention of the other monster.

 

“What?” Asks Sans, grinning mischeviously at Papyrus before sitting up where he was originally lounged on. Papyrus carefully placed the laptop on the coffee table the best he could through his giggling, blushing harder at the look he recived from Sans.

 

“I never heard anyone say that out loud before. It sounds so dirty and silly!”

 

“Dirty huh?” Sitting up and scooting close to Papyrus until their hips touched, Sans leaned until his head was near the taller monster's face, grinning hungrilly. He had only meant to tease the younger monster. “I want to know what dirty is in your mind.”

 

Sweating and shaking, Papyrus gave a nervous laugh, lightly grabbing Sans' shoulders, pushing him away just ever so slightly. “You're getting kind of close....”

 

“Does that bother you? I can move back.” Hungry look gone in an instant, Sans raised a brow, using his thumb to indicate the side of the couch he had originally been at.

 

Papyrus shook his head quickly, hands removing from Sans to clasp each other. “N-No... This is fine. I... I enjoy it?”

 

“Are you asking or telling?”

 

“Telling?”

 

Sans had stared down the nervous skeleton, hard. Eventually, he leaned away from Papyrus, adjusting his weight to start sliding away. “.............I'll just scoot back.”

 

“No!” Papyrus grabs Sans' hand. “I... I do enjoy it. I really do... Baby does too...”

 

This had Sans' attention. Eye lights drawn to Papyrus' belly, the small skeleton reached out to cup the belly, “Do they now?”

 

Unaware of how close he was started to get to Papyrus as he stroked Papyrus' stomach, marveling at the souling as his fingers prodded the slowly hardening echobelly. From what he understood, it wasn't hard enough but it was slowly getting there. It hadn't been until Sans had fallen on top of Papyrus did he notice how badly the other was blushing, eyes staring at him in facination as needy whimpers struggled to escape, making Sans blush at the realization.

 

“Oh, Geeze! Look, I'm sor-”

 

“I'M HOME, BITCHES!! What's going on he-” Undyne had kicked the door to the house open so hard that it swung to make a loud “BANG” as it hit the wall, only to freeze when she saw the sight before here.

 

Laying on his back, on the couch, was Papyrus, whose face was completely orange, sockets drooping and one hand over his jaws while the smaller skeleton, lay on top of him and between Papyrus' legs, hands somewhere between them that Undyne couldn't see.

 

Eye twitching, Undyne gave a very strained grin as she stompped to them, crossing her arms as she glared down at Sans.

 

“Say, Pal,” She growled, eye twitching again. “I invited you over to teach my friend, Not grope him. Just because he's carrying your baby doesn't mean you can take advantage of him.”

 

Pushing off Papyrus, Sans held up his hands in surrender, skull paling as much as a skeleton could with blue sweat beading down his head. “Let's not get hasty, It's not what it looked like.”

 

“HA!” She barked out a laugh. “Oldest saying in the book! I see that so many times in the movies!” Craching her neck and flexing an arm, she towered over him. “Maybe the first suplex wasn't enough.”

 

“W-Wait! Undyne!” Blush Fading, Papyrus managed to weasel himself between the two, laughing nervously as he pushed the two away from each other. “He was feeling my belly and I was just pretty shy, I suppose.”

 

“Paps, he was between your legs.”

 

“I fell backwards!” He quickly assured, holding his hands up in surrender. “We weren't doing anything wrong. Just feeling the baby. It gave a big pulse when it felt Sans nearby” Now that had been a lie. The baby hadn't given a strong pulse. Instead, it had sent a joyful emotion to it's mother and blinked happily. But claiming the baby “pulsed” was a believeable lie. One good enough to keep Sans from being sent back to the hospital after a suplex.

 

Even though he had assured her that the situation had been just a miunderstanding, it didn't look as if she had liked the fact that Sans had been innocent for once in the situation that the two skeletons had found themselves in, if her thinned lips had any indication.

 

But the fish didn't press. Instead, she decided to change the subjects, backing away from Sans, who relaxed quite a bit now that he had personal space. 

 

“Your dad called.” She had chimed in,” Her warm, yellow eyes fondly locked onto Papyrus who nearly squealed at the mention of his dad's name. “He's got the furniture and he wants to hang out with you tomorrow.”

 

“WOWIE!” Papyrus cried happily. “He said that he wanted to hang out with me, for once?! Wowie! I can't wait! What time?”

 

“Well,” Undyne shrugged, a slight whine in her voice at the memory of the call she had gotten. “Nine in the morning? He tried to get a hold of you but you never picked up. He basically phrased it like he was expecting you to agree.”

 

“Of course I would.” Papyrus boasted, puffing his chest out proudly. “I did tell him I would, after all!! Nyeheheheh!!!”

 

Undyne facepalmed herself with one arm wrapped around her torso, holding the other arm up with it. “You two goobers are too much alike....” She muttered before standing to full height, pointing at Papyrus and making him jump.

 

“NOW! WITH THAT SETTLED! I CHALLANGE YOU TO A GAME OF MARIO CART!!!”

 

“But you always win at Mario cart! Why can't we play some borderlands?”

 

“FINE! Borderlands! Get the game set up! I'll meet you in there!”

 

“AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!” Then, after standing, Papyrus bolted to Undyne's room where her consoles sat neatly. With Papyrus gone, She turned back to Sans, glaring down at him, making the small monster laugh anxiously.

 

“Look....” She stared with a sigh. “I don't know what you planned or are planning.... But I want Gaster to know about everything with......this.... Papyrus is a good kid and the guy would almost be as pissed off as me if anything happened to him. Whatever happens, you take damn good care of them. Both him and the baby.” She grinned cooly. “Understand?”

 

Winking to hide his blue eye once more, Sans gave a single dry laugh. “Heh. No complaining here. He's a good kid, if a little flighty. I wouldn't hurt him for the world... intentionally, I mean.”

 

“Good. Or I would have beat you up!” Then Undyne's grin grew wider. “And you better get out of here. I told Gaster who you were to Papyrus' baby. I'd say you have ten minutes to escape, city boy.”

 

Sans never ran so fast in his entire life. He nearly forgot his car as he left.

 

**Sans' POV**

 

Car parked in the driveway of the modern looking home, he climbed the steps of the house and groaned, digging through his keys for the one that belonged to the house.

 

Sans held his head, completely shocked over his actions as he leaned on his front door, keys in his other hand. What did he do?! Sure, he already spents a very drunken night with Papyrus. And sure, the guy was in his early twenties. But the kid was still in school. Held back a couple years on not. But Sans was married and was also in no position to be trying to woo over the monster, even if said monster was carrying his kid.

 

Sighing, he quickly unlocked the door, tugging on the collar of his shirt when he stepped inside the dark house, dumping his keys in the glass, transparent bowl that sat on the medium sized shelves nearby.

 

“Nirmala? I'm home....” He called out, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it on the couch. Sans' hadn't gone far when he grabbed an apple from the fruit dish on the kitchen counter, tossing it once in the air before catching it and biting into it, only to see Nirmala standing in the doorframe to the hallway, arms crossed and propped up against the door frame. Her face, pissed off as she raised a bone brow.

 

“Sans.... I was doing laundy and found this...” Lifing up the yellow socks he had forgotten to give back to Papyrus. Setting the apple down, Sans sighed, smiling exhaustedly. “Ah, doll. It's just a pair of socks-”

 

“BABY socks, Sans!” She glared, wiggling the socks again. “I told you, no babies!” He eyes scanning his body until it landed on his stomach. “You're not pregnant, are you? We've been careful, haven't we?”

 

Without giving him a chance to respond, Nirmala scoffed and tossed the socks at him as she passed him to grab her jacket. Hastily rushing to grab the socks as they hit his chest, he turned to her as she slipped on her shoes, red dress barley touching her upper thighs.

 

“I swear, Sans. If you're pregnant....” She warned, turning to him with an arm outstretched and finger pointed before shaking her head, waving the same hand dismissively. “I can't do this. This is some sick joke.”

 

“Babe, come on!” Setting the socks on the counter, he started to her, arms outstretched and ready to take her in his arms, only to be stopped by her pushing him away. 

 

“Don't!-Just... don't...” Sighing, she grabbed her purse from the treestand that stood beside the door, opening it to fumble with things inside. 

 

“I should have listened to my mother. Should have married Gaster instead. At lease he's too old to get pregnant!.” Plopping a cigarette in her mouth, Narmala grabbed the door handle. “Don't wait for me. I hope you lose that kid.” Then the door closed, leaving Sans standing there, looking more tired than upset.

 

“Ah, who needs ya... Mumbled the small monster, turning back to the counter and picking up the socks again with a grin, rolling the small bits of fabric in his fingers. “Maybe a divorse is due. No one is standing in my way of being a dad.”

 

Wasting no time, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call his lawyer.


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus was tired. No, scratch that. He was **exhausted.** Having been awoken at six in the morning by Flowey hissing and yowling angrily at another cat outside his bedroom window, the pregnant monster was forced to chase the other cat away in the cold before Flowey could fluff himself into a puff ball on legs.

Then, if that hadn't been enough, the souling had 'woken up' and had been pulsing happily. Surprisingly hyper for a being with no physical body yet, the pulsations kept him from falling back asleep. 

 

So here he was at six thirty in the morning, sitting on the couch in his striped pajama shorts and white t-shirt, eating cereal and watching Netflix on a Saturday as he quietly cried from both the lack of sleep he had been getting for the past few days and the drama on a Korean soap opera he had randomly chosen to watch as he ate

 

The only light that emitted the room dimly was from his visible echo body and the tv, giving off a blueish orange color as he sat in the mild darkness of the living room, volume on the television low so he wouldn't wake up Undyne.

 

Giving a whine, Papyrus struggled to keep his sockets open, finishing the last of his food to set it on the floor. Attempting to focus on the show he was watching, he found himself nodding off every so often, only to be awoken by the active souling in his belly. 

 

Groaning, Papyrus rubbed a hand on his belly in an attempt to sooth the baby to going back to sleep. Unlike humans, monsters could feel the babies earlier and more than not, the souls tended to have a habit of keeping the mothers awake.

 

Finally, after thirty minutes of watching the drama on TV, the souling finally dimmed, falling back into it's version of sleep, allowing Papyrus to nod off on the couch, head laid back as he snored softly.

 

When Undyne had awoken around eight, like she normally did, she had been passing the couch and tripped over the bowl Papyrus had left behind. Ready to curse the skeleton for leaving it there, she paused, smiling softly at the sight of him curled on the cushions. Without a word, the fish picked him up and carried him back to his room. She would yell at him later....

 

….Maybe.....

 

\--

 

“YOU-”

 

**SMASH!**

 

“GOT-”

 

**CRASH!**

 

“MY SON-”

 

**SHATTER!**

 

“PREGNANT!!!!!”

 

With the grace that Sans had never thought possible and the agility of a soldier, Gaster moved swiftly through the lab, using his purple magic to lift up random objects surrounding them and throwing them at Sans, who had come in early to work so he could talk to his boss about the baby, only to be attacked the second the older skeleton saw him. Sans would have found it funny if it hadn't been him that Gaster was currently targeting.

 

Having had a speech planned for when he ran into his boss, the words died away the second he stepped in the lab, only to have a table thrown at him that had been littered in holes from Gaster scratching in it furiously. 

 

It was by sheer luck that the small skeleton managed to dodge the furniture that had been thrown his way as well as a few useless nick knacks, by falling to the floor and crawling for cover behind an over turned bookshelf to shield himself from the onslaught of Gaster, who was pissed beyond belief.

 

“Look, boss. I know you're mad-” Sans began, sweating as he pressed his back against the sturdy wood of the shelf, panting. “I would be too, but-” But Gaster had cut him off.

 

“'Mad?' Oh no, dear boy. I'm FURIOUS!!!” Then with the wave of his hand, the bookshelf that Sans had been hiding behind was thrown far away, leaving the small skeleton defenseless. To be fair, Sans couldn't blame him. 

 

If he knew his twenty something child had been knocked up by someone old enough to be his father, he's be pissed too. Seeing Gaster storming to him, Sans backed away, pressing his spine against the wall he had backed into.

 

“Give me one good reason not to throw you out the fouth story floor, Sans. You have five seconds.” Raising a glowing hand, Gaster lifted Sans by his soul, making the small skeleton gasp and claw at something that wasn't physically there. “Four...”

 

“I'm taking responsibility!!!” Sans blurted, gasping once more when he felt the pressure on his soul release for a moment by his bosses surprise. While Gaster's expression remained the same, his glowing purple eyes flickered for a moment. Good, he had the monsters attention. “I'm going to be there for Papyrus and the kid. I'm going to help raise the baby and feed them.”

 

With each word, Sans felt himself slowly slide down the wall until his pelvis had touched the cold floor of the lab and the magic lift as Gaster's purple eyes faded into pinpricks. The visible anger on the older skeleton's face had morphed into his traditional blank annoyance.

 

Should he say more? Was there anything else he could have said at that point? Sans didn't know. It was only a matter of time before someone made a move. Neither had been willing to break their eye contact. Eye lights staring deep into eye lights for what felt like years before Gaster straightened up in a sudden composure, turning his back to Sans with the feeling of warning wrapping around his tall, lanky frame.

 

“Good.... You better....”

 

_'Or else...'_ was left unsaid. But it didn't need to be mentioned. It had been implied all too clearly for the monster on the floor. Letting out a shaky gulp, Sans struggled to stand as Gaster checked his wrist watch before giving another hum and heading for the door.

 

“I'm going out. Be sure to leave on time. You have a lot of work to do.” For some strange reason, Sans figured that Gaster wasn't necessarily talking about work. Pausing only long enough to allow his eyes sweep across the room, Gaster spared one final glance at Sans. “And clean up this mess.”

 

Then he left, leaving Sans to survey the damage with mild relief, already dreading the work he would have to do to get the lab back in the condition it once had been. Scratching the top of his skull, he allowed himself to relax, dragging his feet to the closet to grab a broom and dust pan. He had to start somewhere. 

 

Using his own magic, he placed the broken pieces of furniture to the side for later pick up as he started to sweep. Dust went flying and glass clinked together as he swept. Mentally thankful that Gaster had been coherent in his anger to know not to damage or spill any of the chemicals they had strode about the lab in varying places. It wasn't until he looked up and spotted the paper work on his latest project that he had been working on.

 

Determination had been a tricky substance to get a hold of. Surprisingly, it had been hard to obtain. Humans just weren't as willing as monsters to allow their souls being used for science. Not even money had swayed them. It had taken another of the scientists to assure the humans that had willingly joined as test subjects that they wouldn't die or suffer.

 

It had taken years, but they finally managed to alter the determination into a safe enough substance to be used on monsters. The problem was finding a willing monster to try it on. No monster would touch the stuff, let alone have it injected into them. Or so Gaster thought.

 

Eyeing the papers, Sans took a deep breath, gripping the broom with his shaking hands. He'd have to wait until he could be alone in the lab. Well, alone and not busy. Unlike now. He had too much cleaning to do. Shaking his skull, he went back to cleaning.

 

He hated janitor work.

 

–

 

Trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs had been a struggle for him. Ever since his dad arrived and had taken him around town to spend time with him, Papyrus had been feeling funny between his legs since he woke up the second time that day. Even now as Gaster led him through the baby store and helped pick out the necessary things such as binkys, clothes, toys, bottles, and cleaning supplies for said toys and bottles.

 

It wasn't necessarily painful, but the ache surely was uncomfortable and oddly “empty”. Papyrus had wanted to ask his father why he felt this way but he only received a blank look from the other monster. Sighing, Papyrus frowned. Of course. He wasn't sure what to expect from Gaster. His father never had an echo body in his entire life. Why would the older monster understand what he was going through?

 

Although, he couldn't blame his dad. Papyrus had been a mistake on both his parents parts. Gaster hadn't been ashamed to admit that. There had been many things his dad said that hurt to hear. But Papyrus knew they weren't said out of spite. Gaster just lacked a filter at times and hadn't understood that some things were meant to be left unsaid. He didn't blame him for that either. How could he?

 

Aching feeling that made him nearly whine and wiggle multiple times, aside. The day had been going great. For once, Papyrus had been having fun with hanging out with his dad. It was almost as if the man had been replaced by..... well, not a normal monster. But one that lacked him and his fathers shared..... “quirk”.

 

Bags full of baby supplies that were being levitated by Gasters magic, they stopped at the food section of the mall for lunch. Gaster, having grabbed his traditional Salad and coffee (he had also gotten cream cups much to the annoyance of his son), and Papyrus with a burger and some fries with a milkshake. His order had been a surprise to BOTH of them. Gaster was fully aware that his son hated grease so burgers were a typical “no” as well as his strong dislike for ketchup.

 

Yet, here they were. Sitting at one of the tables in the dining area of the mall, eating their food as Gaster slurped on his cream and watched Papyrus douse his burger in the ketchup he ordered in fascination and mild humor. 

 

Picking up a crouton from his salad, Gaster tore his gaze from his son to examine it, humming softly as he turned it over in his fingers for a moment before popping it in his mouth and chewing it, enjoying the crunch it gave off when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the hard floor of the building, cutting though the chatter of the crowed of people that swarmed the mall.

 

Having ignored the strange sound that had been getting closer to them, Gaster continued to eat without a care, ignoring how Papyrus paused in mid, chew to nervously watch the person who had decided to walk up to them. It wasn't until the seat beside him scraped across the floor and a figure sitting themselves in it and released the smell of mangoes did Gaster look up to see who it was.

 

A female skeleton who looked to be in her mid thirties had taken residence beside Gaster, legs crossed as she set her purse on the table beside his food and smiling at him with her hands folded over each other in her lap.

 

“Hello, Doctor Gaster. I heard so much about you.” One hand reaching up to rub his arm. “I've heard so much about you. Your articles in the magazines were absolutely....” inhaling deeply, she let out the air she held, leaning on his shoulder. “Breathtaking...” 

 

Feeling extremely uncomfortable at the sight of the woman draping herself over his dad, Papyrus set his burger down, no longer hungry and no longer wishing to be there. Seeing his dad glance between her and her arms on himself, Gaster seemed to be puzzled by what was happening, despite his blank appearance.

 

“Do I know you?” Gaster questioned, looking very unfazed by the female skeletons attempts, remaining stock still as he tried to lift his arm to resume eating, only for his brow twitch in annoyance when her weight kept him from even raising his fork again.

 

Giving a high pitched laugh that would have grated Papyrus' nerves if he had any, she lightly slapped at Gaster's arm. “No silly!” She pipped. “My name's Nirmala. I'm kind of your biggest fan. I read all your work. I know everything about you!”

 

“You're on my arm.” Gaster blandly stated, completely unfazed by her response to him. Like he had been unaware of what the woman was doing that even Papyrus was able to take a guess at. And the answer the pregnant monster was getting, made him nauseous. “I would like to go back to my food.”

 

“Oh!” Nirmala chimed, faking a surprised look as she held a hand to her mouth. Moving so she was no longer draped on Gaster, she continued. “I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that I was keeping you from eating.” Yes she had. Papyrus knew. “Would you mind if I stay here? I'm actually really interested in you.”

 

_'I'm sure you are...'_ Papyrus thought bitterly before wincing at his thoughts. That had been unfair of him to think. For all he knew, she might have actually been interested in his dad. But knowing Gaster, the monster would just go back to eating and ignore her completely. Maybe it was time he took over the conversation for Gaster.

 

So, with a smile, he leaned on the table. “Hello,” He started, making Nirmala jump. She must have not known he was there. “I'm sorry about him. He's really hungry, you know.” seeing Gaster just continue to eat, despite this, he could see the annoyance flicker in his dad's eyes.

 

Blinking dumbly, the female monster eyed him, jaws tightening when she saw the echo body on his arms and stiffened, glancing between Gaster and him. “O-Oh... I had no idea...” She began, stretching a forced fake smile on her face. “And who are you..... deary?”

 

“Papyrus!” He chimed happily. “And that's my dad, Gaster, as you already know.” He pointed to his dad, seeing her visibly relax immensely. “He really likes his food, you see. Until he's done, he will ignore you for hours.”

 

“O-oh....” Her eyes lingered on Papyrus, fake smile stretching more. “I wasn't aware that the good doctor had a.... son.....”

 

Shrugging, Papyrus waved off the strange feelings he was getting about this monster as he gave a soft laugh. “Dad likes to keep media away from me on account of the baby.”

 

“Baby?” Her sockets grew, disgust shining through her eyes that she tried to hide, gaze falling on his arms once more. “Who.... whose baby......?”

 

“Mine, of course!” Feeling his skull litter with sweat, Papyrus could feel the anxiety leak though his body from her gaze. Gently tapping Gaster's hand to get his attention, he pointed to the bathroom in which his dad nodded in understanding and without another word, he up and fled for the safety of the restrooms.

 

With Papyrus gone, Nirmala turned back to Gaster, jaws tightly clenched as she attempted to keep up her cheerful expression.

 

“I wasn't aware that you were going to be a grandfather, Doctor.” She admitted, feeling disgust flood her body at the mere mention of the thought of a baby. Newborn babies meant interaction with them. That hadn't been in her plan when she came here.

 

“Then clearly, you do not know everything about me.” The quip he made to her threw her off, causing her smile to drop for a moment before replacing it as he took another bite of salad. Purposely chewing slow, Gaster stared ahead, not giving Nirmala the time of day as he ate, clearly uninterested.

 

Giving a breathy laugh, Nirmala gabbed his arm once more, but not making the mistake from earlier and giving him room to move it freely. “You're right. I don't. Maybe you and I can get dinner later? So I can get to know you better? I can cook you anything you want.”

 

Gaster sighed in frustration, he lowered the plastic fork with salad on it before turning to her in annoyance. “If I say 'yes' will you leave me alone? Honestly, I had wanted to have a decent meal with my son but apparently I am not getting that.”

 

His snark hadn't bothered her. Instead, she smiled brightly and gave him a paper with an address on it. “This is where I live. Be sure to bring your appetite.” 

 

Then quickly grabbing her purse, Nirmala stood, skipping away happily, leaving Gaster to sit there, staring at the address he was given.

 

“Strange,” Gaster mused, pocketing the paper and resuming his meal. “It's the same as Sans'” Looking up when Papyrus sat down in his seat, he huffed at his sons grossed out expression. “Remind me to shower later, Papyrus. I feel like I rolled around in filth.”

 

For some reason, this caused Papyrus to laugh behind his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might come off as a shock, but I never wrote a masturbating chapter before. Wrote ton of sex chapters but no masturbating. Kinda surprising, right? Sorry if it's a little bad. It's my first masturbating scene and I'm tired. To be fair, it was better than what I had originally had it.
> 
> Also, I can't remember how old I made Papyrus when he moved in the town so I'm sorry if I made a mistake.

“Papyrus? What are you doing here? You know I can't gove you any alcohol.” Lowering the glass he had been cleaning, Grillby looked up in surprise as the door to his bar opened and closed as the pregnant skeleton sat at his bar, stool comfortable enough for his bones and echo body.

 

“I know.” Chirped the skeleton happily, sighing comfortably as he rubbed his back. “I actually came to get a burger.”

 

“Pardon?” Perhaps the flame had heard wrong. He could have sworn he heard Papyrus ask for a burger. He MUST have heard wrong. The skeleton hated grease and anything of the like. But here he was, asking for one. Grillby nearly dropped the glass he had been cleaning in his shock; wisely setting the glass on the bar in favor of leaning on it with his arms folded on the top.

 

Giving a begging puppy look, Papyrus rubbed his belly, echo tongue popping out of his mouth to lick his teeth. “Please, Grillby? Baby wants it bad....”

 

Flames flaring softly in his amusement, Grillby pushed off the counter before walking to the back. Cravings. That explained it. What else could cause the young monster to come to a place that made food that he normally disliked?

 

Getting to work on the young skeletons' meal, the flame threw in a few fries along with it; Grillby mused, remembering when the small skeleton family first moved into the town. Remembering Papyrus as a small child, missing tooth and orange stripped shirt, hiding behind his fathers waist coat; too nervous of the attention that skeleton monsters normally got due to their rarity.

 

Gaster, was a case all on his own. The man was... Grillby paused in preparation, sliding the fire resistant and waterproof gloves that came up to his elbows, off. Gaster was beautiful. He wasn't going to deny that. He couldn't resist fumbling like a love struck teen whenever the monster would pop in for a quick lunch. 

 

Shaking his head, the flame picked up the plate and carried it out where Papyrus sat, looking something up on his phone, a slight orange blush on his cheek bones. The Skeleton hadn't noticed him, too engrossed in what he was reading, wiggling in his seat with soft silent puffs of air. It wasn't until Grillby set the plate down did Papyrus quickly shut his phone off and smile at the fire monster nervously, pulling the food to himself.

 

“Thank you Grillby. This looks...” He pause to stare down at the plate, torn between drooling at the smell and sneering at the grease. The skeleton opted for a strained but kind smile. “It smells wonderful.” 

 

Seeing Papyrus pick the burger up with a disgusted tenderness, biting into the burger with a whine, Grillby let out a airy chuckle. He didn't take the skeletons reaction to heart. Papyrus never means to be insulting and did his best to be kind and honest.

 

Quickly fluttering over to fill an order of a nearby human, Grillby returns, taking a rag to wipe up a spill from earlier, the flame risked a sideways glance at the skeleton before returning his attention back to the mess he was nearly done cleaning.

 

“I haven't seen your dad in a while.” He notes out loud, seeing Papyrus raise a brow and pauses for a second in mid chew before he returns to his meal. “How had old Gaster been doing?”

 

“Fine,” Papyrus responds, taking another bite, stopping to stare at the burger in concern before grabbing a nearby ketchup bottle. “He's been busy in the lab lately and since I moved out, I haven't seen him much until today.”

 

Setting the rag in a clear tub to clean later, Grillby leans on the counter in front of Papyrus, watching the skeleton lift the lid to put the red condiment on his burger before putting the bottle down and replacing the bun and going back to eating.

 

“Has he?” Feeling disappointed at the news, Grillby raised a hand to rub his fingers through the flames of his 'hair' and gave a sigh, face matching his current emotion. “I had hoped to see him. I miss speaking to him.”

 

Swallowing the fry he had finished chewing, Papyrus eyed Grillby curiously, eyes shining with mischief at the sight. Grillby wasn't easy to disappoint or upset, having been a real calm and passive monster. But over the years, the skeleton had noticed a difference with the bar tender when his dad had been around or even mentioned.

 

Sockets glistening in invisible sparkles, Papyrus gasped softly. “Grillby.... Do you like my dad?”

 

Flames flickering as blue enveloped his face under his glasses, Grillby jumped at the accusation and coughed into his fist, making smoke puff out. The obvious discomfort was all the answer Papyrus needed and he grinned brightly. 

 

“It's alright Grillby!” Papyrus happily chimed, pushing away the now empty plate and using a napkin to wipe his teeth free of food and ketchup. “It's a surprise, but I think it's cute.... Well as cute as anyone liking my father can be..... Not that it's a bad thing.”

 

“Are you thirsty?!” Grillby's sudden and frantic question caught Papyrus off guard, making the skeleton jump at the volume over the noisy bar.

 

“Hang on. We were just-”

 

Grillby took his plate, quickly turning and walking frantically to the door to the kitchen. “Allow me to get you a milkshake. Calcium is good for the baby...” Then he disappeared in the back.

 

Smiling tiredly, Papyrus shook his head gently before pulling his phone back out and turning it on, gasping at the article he had been reading. Having not been home yet, Papyrus chose to look up what was wrong on his phone, going orange from the results of his findings.

 

Arousal... When had been the last time he felt aroused? He couldn't remember being aroused when he was growing up. Even when Undyne spoke of wanting to “jump some pussy” as she put it, adlibbing a word in the phrase. It had been too weird for the skeleton to question. Not having a pussy at the time, he didn't necessarily get the reference.

 

Hands clenching the phone, he risked looking around to make sure no one was watching him before scrolling in on some pictures that showed ways in which he could please himself, making him gulp and the ache between his legs burn worse. His mind began to wonder, thinking about how wonderful it would be to touch himself in public without anyone noticing.

 

He was quick to dispel that thought, face completely orange and deciding to wait until he got home to look up more. Undyne was job hunting and would be out of the house for a while so he'd have all day to himself to figure out how the technique would work.

 

A soft clatter of a plastic cup brought his attention away from what he had been looking at before, seeing Grillby setting a plastic take out cup of a delicious milkshake inside. Seeing his face, Papyrus noticed the faint blue still there. Not gone, but still there.

 

Taking the cup with a smile, he used his other hand to pocket his phone to grab his wallet, only to be stopped when the fire monster raised a hand.

 

“It's on the house, Papyrus. Just go home and get some rest. I know you must be tired.” The flame's voice sounded tired and concerned as the older monster watched over him from the other side of the bar.

 

He was tired, but he'd never admit that out loud to Grillby. The annoying feeling of arousal kept his body awake despite his mind screaming for sleep. And normally he'd argue over the bill, insisting to pay for it but in the end, his hidden exhaustion won. He was sure that Grillby knew it, even though Papyrus never showed it.

 

“Thank you.” He said tiredly, standing and heading toward the door, giving a soft grin over his shoulder to the flame. “And I'll try to see about getting dad to come in here more often. I know it'd make him happy to see you.”

 

He pretended to miss the flare of the flustered bar tender and the blue tint returning to his cheeks as he left, walking home, pulling his jacket closer around his body.

 

\--

 

When he had gotten home and settled, Papyrus hadn't had enough time to check out his phone when his new laptop had alerted him of a video message. Bringing the laptop to his bed and setting it on his lap, lounging back against a couple pillows, he hit the answer button, smiling sleepily when he saw Sans' face appear, filthy lab behind him, looking just as tired as Papyrus felt, leaving for only a moment to grab a mug of coffee.

 

“Hey kid. How was the day with your old man?” Sans asked, giving a wink as he reappeared on the screen, sitting back in his chair with a steaming mug in his hands. Seeing Sans blow air into his cup through his teeth, Papyrus yawned, turning his phone on.

 

“Yeah. It was really fun.” He answered, eyes flicking from the article he was reading to back to Sans. “Sans... can I ask you something? It's... rather embarrassing...” And to prove his point, Papyrus felt his cheek bones glow orange once more.

 

Leaning on the desk by one arm, head resting in his head, Sans raised a bone brow and sipped his coffee. “Sure kid.” He yawned. “What's up?”

 

“I've been reading this.... article... I've been feeling weird all day and I don't understand some of what this says...” Watching Sans raise his mug to his teeth to drink, Papyrus gave a soft whine, spreading his legs unconsciously under the laptop. “Sans, what's a cliterus?”

 

Spitting out his coffee that he had been drinking, Sans began coughing roughly, pounding his rib cage as he hacked out coffee that he had accidentally inhaled. Finally, when he was able to get his breathing under control, Sans pushed his mug away, panting and facing his camera, sockets wide and face blue with a wide, uncomfortable smile gracing his face.

 

“I-um... Where did- article, huh....? Umm... Well, a cliterus is part of.... female anatomy- sometimes monsters if they make those parts....” Shaking his head quickly, Sans rubbed his temple. “I'm sorry, you said you felt weird? Shouldn't you be talking to Alphys about this?”

 

“I would.. But Alphys would just turn red and pass out.” Feeling oddly small at the reaction he had gotten, Papyrus felt himself shrink. “I... was hoping you'd help me... Considering that we... well... made a baby... I don't remember much from that night....”

 

Sockets devoid of their traditional lights, Sans' skull was slowly being littered in blue sweat as he sat there stiffly, not making any move to signal that he was aware of what was going on. Face turning orange, Papyrus felt tears sting his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry...” His voice cracked, hands raising to wipe tears from his face. “I know this is uncomfortable for you.... We can forget that I asked...”

 

“Aw-geeze, Papyrus. Not the tears. Come on.” Lights returning to his sockets, Sans now looked more concerned than nervous, however it was clear that he was still uncomfortable. “Look... I'm not the best person you could be asking about this... Why not your dad or even that fishy friend of yours?”

 

“I can't ask them!” Wailed the pregnant skeleton, taking care not to knock the laptop from his lap as he used his wrist to wipe away the tears. “It's too embarrassing! It was hard to ask you.... I just... I can't ask them and the feeling is too much. I want it to stop... I'm sorry....”

 

For the longest time, Sans hadn't said anything. Instead, he had sat there, looking around in thought before standing and walking off screen. For a moment, Papyrus had thought that the other skeleton had up and abandoned the call until he heard something lock and Sans return, plugging in headphones, placing the headphones over his skull.

 

“Okay, Pappy.” Sans began, wiggling the headphones until they were secure over his head. “I'm going to teach you how to..... yeah. Just so you know what to do next time, by yourself. Okay?” Seeing Papyrus nod, Sans returned the nod with an added hum.

 

“You alone?” Papyrus nodded. “Door locked?” Going to nod, Papyrus stopped himself, setting the laptop on the bed before climbing off the furniture to go lock the door before returning; clambering on the bed and picking the laptop up. “It is now.”

 

“Good...” Sans took a deep breath, eyeing Papyrus from his end of the call. “Now... Uh... First step is to remove your shorts. Come on. Nothing I haven't seen before...” His blush only reminded Papyrus that the small skeleton was still uncomfortable.

 

But Sans was a scientest, wasn't he? And he was the father of his baby. Clearly the small skeleton had to have seen his body at some point if not, the body of other monsters. Putting the laptop on his bed, the pregnant monster pushed away his own shyness in favor of wiggling out of his shorts, echo body coming into view for Sans to see, making the small skeleton's sockets widen at the sight.

 

“B-beautiful...” Sans whispered to himself at the sight of the privates of the other before shaking his head, slapping his face to focus. Serious, he had to be serious. He was here to help the younger monster out. Not get off at the thought of the beautiful body the others magic had produced.

 

How had someone of 20 years, not know how to masturbate?

 

Legs curled underneath him and hands folded over his privates, Papyrus could see Sans' gaze linger on him, making him feel self conscious. The other wasn't moving and his face was getting a darker shade of blue than what he had been earlier.

 

“S-Sans?” He asked, making Sans jump. “Wh-what do I do now?”

 

“Now?” Clearing his throat, Sans leaned on his desk, elbows on the metal and hands crossed under his jaw from where he rested his head. “Now, lay back for me. Give me a view on what we're working with.”

 

Swallowing thickly, Papyrus complied, slowly sliding back to lay on the bed, legs crossed, covering his privates from the screen behind him. “Open the legs, sweet thing. I can't see a thing.”

 

He never felt more exposed than he did right now. But he obeyed. Spreading his legs, looking passed his now spread knees to see Sans from the laptop, feeling both ashamed and excited at the sight of Sans there, even if it was on a computer screen.

 

Crossing his legs, Sans took a deep breath in an attempt to keep his composure. Stars, it was like he had a buffet spread out before him and he was a starving man. It was moments like this that Sans wished he was there physically as this was happening. Not having sex for months had been hard for him and to see a sight like this before him was driving him crazy.

 

Ignoring the tent in his shorts, Sans' lights traced the dripping vagina and aching pussy on Papyrus. “Good boy. Now. With your hand, bring it between your legs and just touch... Yeah, like that. So far so good, huh?”

 

Papyrus had to stop himself from crying out as his bony fingers touched the tender echo flesh. Feeling the dripping hole between his legs and hearing the deep soothing voice of Sans had only increased his need, making more liquid seep from him.

 

“It feels...weird...” He admitted with a whimper, one socket closed as his body shook; staring at the small monster on the screen. Said monster gave a deep chuckle, rolling his head just barely to the side as his own sockets drooped, giving him a look resembling hunger.

 

“I know. It'll be alright. Now, lets see... Trace your fingers up until you feel a bump.. Yeah, that. I want you to grab it between two fingers gently. Good. Good. You're doing great. You're such a good boy.”

 

Papyrus' whole body jerked the second he had touched the spot Sans was talking about. Gasping softly, he saw stars as an unbelievable feeling flooded his being, making him grateful that he was laying down with how wildly his legs were trembling.

 

“Now that bump is the cliterus. Feels good, huh?” Lowering his hand, Sans rubbed the tent in his pants, fingers going to his belts, his other hand lowered to unbuckle the leather before opening his pants, letting the half hardened echo erection; firmly grasping it in his hand, stopping himself from moaning. 

 

“I want you to play with it. Roll in in your fingers.” His thumb flickering to the tip of his member, Sans shuddered, watching Papyrus do as he had told him, seeing the young pregnant monster let out a whimper and a moan at such a simple action with his body. The noises the other skeleton made only livened his erection more.

 

“Good boy...” He praised, hearing Papyrus moan at that, musing to himself to remember that for later. “Alright.... Take your other hand. Remember the wet opening? Yeah?” He saw Papyrus nod , barely able to see him past the taller skeleton's belly bump.

 

Groaning deep in his throat, Sans grabbed his desk with his free hand, looking to the door to be sure none of his coworkers heard him before turning back to the screen to see Papyrus' fingers circling his vagina. He was learning to listen to his body.

 

“Push those fingers in. Move them around an work them.” Sans panted, stroking his member up and down. The sight of the dripping wet opening and the image of the monster pleasuring himself, Sans couldn't help himself. Spreading his own legs, he started with slow movements, determined to keep up wit Papyrus' own pace on the screen. “If you need to go faster, then do so.”

 

Papyrus felt like he was dying. But the feeling was so good! No, good didn't even describe what he was feeling right now. The second he had stuck his fingers inside himself, the skeleton felt like he had lost his mind. Unable to hear Sans anymore past his pleasure, Papyrus pushed more fingers inside himself, touching his inner walls and thrusting them in and out of himself, squealing and shuddering at the feeling.

 

“Sans....” he whined out his past lovers name, barley able to pick up the sound of Sans' deep panting on the other end. “Stars... Sans... It's not enough... Not enough....” Panting loudly, he picked up speed, hearing Sans' own breathing increase with his own.

 

“More.... More......!” Raising his hips from the bed, Papyrus was able to get a better angle, able to push his fingers inside deeper, touching a spot inside that had him yowling in pleasure.

 

“Yes......!!!” Sans had cried out from the screen, followed by more heavy panting and moans of his own. With each thrust of his fingers, a strange tightness in his stomach had increased. Panting quicker and moaning louder, he felt his inside squeeze around his fingers as a wave of pleasure flooded his body.

 

Throwing his head back, Papyrus cried out in his bliss.

 

\--

Clamping a hand over his teeth Sans cupped a hand over the head of his erection, releasing blue cum through the waves of his orgasm. Body stiffening as he released in his hand, he lay heavily on the desk. Tired, sweaty, and surprisingly satisfied, Sans turned his attention back to the screen and chuckled.

 

Papyrus was passed out. Hands on his belly and legs spread, still baring himself to the screen, Sans chuckled softly. “Sweet dreams, sweet thing. Thanks for the show. Sleep well.” Ending the call, he sank deeply in his seat, looking at his dirty hand. He should wash up before he returns home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this chapter a little off? Yes it is. Is there errors? Why yes. Yes there are.
> 
>  
> 
> Is it fast paced? Heck yeah!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry, everyone. I tried. I had so much I wanted to put in this chapter but I got so frustrated with this chapter. Nothing fit right and I'm not at all happy with this but I hope you all enjoy it too.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, yes. Junior is a real movie and I freaking love it to bits!! <3

**Month 4**

It had been over a month since Nirmala had invited the doctor for a special “dinner”. But Gaster never showed up. This had angered the female skeleton to no end. How dare he just up and ditch her after she had made a three course meal. What made it worse was that Sans thought it had been for him, having seen the meal all laid out when he got home, looking idly guilty and sweating, questioning if he had forgotten the anniversary.

 

Nirmala wanted to slap him. But she let him think the meal was for him if it meant she was getting sex by the end of all this. She was majorly disappointed when he went to bed after the meal, explaining he was too tired to preform. Grabbing at her skull, she let out a strangled growl. Gaster had ditched her and Sans wasn't up to sleeping with her. And then out of the blue, he demanded she pack up and leave, giving her, her own copies of the divorce papers.

 

The only thing out of all this that thrilled her was the knowledge that he would be shamed in the monster community for the divorce.

 

–

 

“PAPPY!!! YOU'RE SHOWING!!!” Kissing Papyrus' visible bump, Undyne let out a loud squeal as Papyrus blushed from where he sat, watching s strange movie that was played by all humans. She hadn't seen this one before, but then again, that was nothing new since she mostly watched anime.

 

“Papyrus..... What are you watching?” Undyne asked, getting off the couch to stand behind the it. Her eyes glued to the film that played on the screen in fascination, doing her best not to grin at the silly antics that the characters found themselves in. It hadn't been funny but the idea of a human male going through this had been hilarious to her.

 

Chewing on a pop tart that had once been set aside when Undyne flew at him to nuzzle his stomach, Papyrus took a quick sip of the glass of milk he had sitting on the floor, keeping an eye on it so Flowey didn't get to it. 

 

“It's called 'Junior'.” He replied, eyes not leaving the movie as he spoke, watching Arnold run into the bathroom to throw up. “It reminds me of me at he moment.” Then he giggles. “Only with science.”

 

“Why?” the fish cackled, “Because you're technically a pregnant male?” swinging over the couch to flop on the cushions beside him, she wrapped an arm around Papyrus' shoulders. “Who's the main lead?”

 

“Hmmm....” Picking the case off the floor, he read. “Arnold Schwarzenegger, Emma Thomson, and Danny Devito are the main leads, it says.” Setting the case back down where he originally had it, Papyrus reaches and grabs his glass, going to sip it again when he realizes he had drank all the milk and frowns.

 

Removing her arm from the skeleton, Undyne leans forward. “And it's about what? A pregnant human male?” Tilting her head as she watches a short human and a tall buff human go into a lab that reminded her of Alphys lab.

 

“Sort of.” Papyrus responds, standing up and carrying his glass into the kitchen. Refilling the glass, he returns and sits heavily back on the couch, sipping his drink. “Two scientists lose their lab and have to share with a woman and in order to promote their fertility drug, one of the scientists carries a baby to term.”

 

“It's weird to see humans doing it.” Undyne comments, looking mildly put off but unable to look away from the movie as the buff man got jabbed in the stomach with a needle. “It looks kinda old.”

 

“Well, it was made in 1994.” Papyrus pipes in cheekily, smiling as he finished off his pop tart, yelling as Flowey leaps into his lap, trying to get his milk. “Flowey! Noo!!” Mouth full of pop tart, the skeleton pushes the cat off his lap with his arm.

 

Meowing in protest at being shoved off the couch, the cat merely sits down and grooms himself, sniffing haughtily in his clear annoyance at his owner.

 

“That's daring for 1994.” Mused the fish, holding the movie case in her hands as she read the back. “Very daring indeed. I LIKE IT! SO BALLSEY!!!”

 

“You like anything that pushes buttons, Undyne.”

 

“OF COURSE, YA WEENIE! Can you imagine how many people got pissed when this movie came out back then?” Pausing to look around at all the plates that littered the room, her lips thinned as she forced herself not to laugh. “Hungry much?”

 

Blushing, Papyrus lowered his pop tart hesitantly. “I just got so hungry..... It's been like this for a while.”

 

“Well you are getting bigger.” Undyne chuckled, scooting forward to rub his belly bump. “Gosh, I bet you could see this in your graduation gown.”

 

Squawking, Papyrus pouted, pushing his friend's hands off his belly to rub it himself. “I'm not that big yet, Undyne. I have eight more months to go, according to Alphys.”

 

“Ahhh... An august baby then? You should name it August!” Cackling, she rubs her nonexistent nose at the bad joke, laughing harder when she saw the deadpanned expression he sent her way.

 

“I'm not naming my baby after a month, Undyne!”

 

“Why not? August is a cool name!”

 

“The baby could be a girl for all we know.”

 

“A girl can still be an August!!!”

 

“August is a boys name!”

 

“PFFT! Gender rolls man.”

 

Groaning to himself, Papyrus rubbed his face with a hand. “Whatever. I'm not naming my baby August. I want it to be.... Unique.” He smiled. “Like how mine was.”

 

“Your name sure is unique.” Undyne agreed, nodding to confirm her response. Even for a skeleton, whose culture revolves around naming their kids after fonts, Papyrus was a very unusual name in itself. In the skeletal language, Papyrus meant loud or Noticeable. But not many knew that considering the language itself was a rather.... eh....DEAD, no pun intended. 

 

The only way Undyne knew that was because she had been forced to stay a few nights at Papyrus' house as a child when her mom had to work late and Gaster bombed them with knowledge of skeleton traditions he learned from his grandparents.

 

Shrugging that off, Undyne pats her skeletal friend's shoulder before once more, placing her hands on his belly, rubbing the now visible bump. “Relax, Weenie. It's supposed to be exciting. We graduate tomorrow!! We'll finally be free from school!”

 

“Heh... Yeah...” Rubbing the back of his neck shyly, Papyrus turns his attention back to the movie, placing a hand over hers, looking distressed.

 

Flipping the hand he held to grab his bony one, She squeezed it. “What's wrong, Pap? Graduation's supposed to be happy.”

 

“I know... But...” Going silent, he held her hand tighter, hand shaking with a fear that he had been hiding.

 

Misunderstanding his fear, Undyne leans forward to kiss his forehead. “Your dad will be there. Sans will too even if I have to drag him there myself, gown and all.”

 

“It's not that....” Taking a deep breath, Papyrus sat up, wrapping his arms around her, body quivering in fear. “I'm just.... Scared. Seeing things adults have to deal with and knowing that I'll have to go through it too..... It's scary...”

 

Sighing with a weak comforting smile, Undyne returns the embrace, nuzzling her face in his skull. “I know, buddy. You're not alone though. You have a ton of people helping you.” Pushing him away, holding him at arms length, she grinned widely, showing off her teeth. “Besides, you're doing fine so far. You're having a baby! That's adulting if ever I saw it.”

 

He wasn't convinced. But she had been right. He had many people helping him out through his pregnancy. And while his life may get a little harder, they'd help him through that too. Giving in, Papyrus smiled.

 

“Thanks Undyne.”

 

“No problem Pap. Now get to sleep. We have graduation to get to tomorrow.”

–

 

Hands shaking, Sans tugged the sleeved over his bandaged arms with a painful hiss. His bones still ached from the injections of determination. His body burned as the substance flowed through his body. The pain made it a little difficult to button his dress shirt up, looking at the paper he had tapped to his closet door, reminding him of when and where Papyrus graduation was supposed to take place.

 

“It had to be today...” He grumbled under his breath, panting softly as another wave of pain wracked his body. Luckily it hadn't been as bad as the others had been. The pain had been lessening with each wave, which had been a plus.

 

Sans was lucky that he hadn't melted. The dosage was large enough to kill him and yet here he was, full and in one piece. All had been well. He'd live to see another day. Live to see his child being born and growing up. Sans hated the thought of the child growing up without its sire.

 

But he was a scientist before a father and his work had to come first. At least, until the baby was born. Then he'd probably give the science up. There was no way he was going to end up like his mother. All work and no family.

 

Family. He thought he had that when he married Nirmala. She had all the best qualities of the perfect mate. And she was beautiful by skeleton standards. Not the same beautiful that Papyrus had been but still. If it hadn't been her hatred for children and her infidelity, she would have been the best wife he could have asked for. But instead, all he got was grief. Sex and grief, that's what his life had devolved into.

 

In another life, maybe he would have met Papyrus and married him long before he met Nirmala. Slapping his face, Sans shook the thought from his mind. Sure, the kid was cute and his body made him sprout the hardest boner that he ever thought possible at his age. Sure he felt a strange joy at seeing the guy smile and the image of seeing his belly swell with child made his soul shine brightly. But that didn't mean anything. 

 

As far as he knew, he was just going to help raise the kid. Be the father he never had. No amount of awkward joy or strange bursts of happiness would change that. It wasn't as if he loved the monster....

….Did he?

 

Brushing that thought off for another day, Sans finished buttoning his shirt, bending down to grab his pants that pooled at his ankles to pull them up, smiling to himself. Maybe he should get flowers. All graduates should get some. He doubted that Gaster would buy them. The monster was a genius at science but lost when it came to high school tradition.

 

Clasping the wrist watch around his arm and wincing at the pain, the small skeleton checked the time, quickly grabbing his phone and wallet, stuffing them in his pants. He had an hour before the graduation would start. There had to be at least ONE flower shop open.

 

Leaving his house and locking the door, Sans stretched, blocking the sunlight with his hand after being bombarded with the light. Asgore's flower shop was nearby and should be open. Which made it all the better that it was a quick walk there. About five minutes away so he didn't need to waste gas getting there. Ignoring the lazy part of him that wanted to drive, Sans walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets as he passed by a mixture of humans and monsters on the street.

 

Usually, Sans hated crosswalks. They always made him both nervous and uneasy with the amount of cars that he'd be vulnerable to on the road. When he did cross, he always waited until there was a crowed of people going his way. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury to wait and there was no way he'd ask people to cross the street with him.

 

So, with a deep breath and raising his shoulders daringly, Sans pushed the button on the crosswalk light and waited, eye lights flickering to from side to side anxiously. He didn't have to wait long. About after a few minutes, all the cars stopped and the light flickered green for him to cross, in which he did so without hesitation, wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

 

The skeleton didn't have time to react to the car that came barreling from around a bend, followed by the cops it had been running from. Only getting a second, hearing the sirens, Sans turned sharply to the sound, eyes wide at seeing the car merely inches away from him. Time seemed to slow as he closed his sockets, pushing his hands outward in a futile attempt to stop the car as he tensed, waiting for impact.

 

An impact that never came. A cold seeped through his bones as his body flared in pain. Soul squeezing as if he was suffocating, Sans gasped, grabbing at his chest before grunting as he landed on the hard ground, completely unharmed.

 

Opening his sockets in disbelief, Sans sat up, finding himself sitting on the sidewalk other side of the street that he had previously been, surrounded by humans who kept questioning if he was alright and what had happened. One woman going so far as to say he had teleported.

 

Raising his arm, Sans looked at his hand in fear. What was that?

 

–

 

Eyes scanning the crowed from where he sat, gripping his graduation gown in his hands. So many people. Humans and monsters alike. They were so loud and Undyne was all the way in the back, sitting in a row of other women that the teachers assigned for the graduates.

 

“Relax, dude.” Joked a guy from his right, elbowing his side lightly, making the skeleton wince and rub the side of his belly where the jab had hit. Looking apologetic, the boy blushed. “Sorry, man. Forgot about the skelebabe.”

 

“N-no harm done...” Skelebabe? Papyrus would have to question that later. “I don't suppose you see two other skeletons in the crowd, do you? One would have cracks on his face. That's my dad.”

 

“Uh...” His own brown eyes racked over the crowd for a moment before he pointed. “I see one. He has cracks on his.... skull?”

 

Following the pointed arm, Papyrus relaxed, smiling when he finally caught sight of his dad, fiddling with a video camera and looking rather aggravated with it. Beside him was a vacant spot that the skeleton had apparently kept anyone from sitting in.

 

Sans wasn't there. It was rather disappointing. Soul feeling heavy, Papyrus' body sagged. The small monster had promised that he'd be there but he hadn't even shown up.

 

“You said another skeleton. He your.... other parent? I don't know how monster work.” The boy beside him broke him from his thoughts and the tall skeleton shook his head.

 

“No.” He chimed sadly. “The other one is.... he's.... ummm...” He wasn't sure how to explain it. Hand going to his belly, his thumb rubbed the bump, feeling the soul pulse under his touch. This was caught by the boy who gave a noise of recognition.

 

“Ah. Baby daddy. I see. If I spot him, I'll let you- oh. That him?” Pointing again, Papyrus followed the dark skinned arm once more to see Sans, looking very tired and visibly panting, hand holding a small bouquet. Noticing the small skeleton had his attention, Sans waved with a smile.

 

Soul feeling lighter once more, Papyrus happily waved back. “That's him.” He confirmed. “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. Name's Caleb.”

Grabbing the hand that Caleb held out to him, Papyrus happily shook it. “My name's Papyrus.”

 

“Papyrus... Huh.. Very....... fonty....”

 

Papyrus only had time to give a light warmhearted laugh before the ceremony began.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! Another chapter only hours after the last one?! I must be mad! Nope, just tired and since I am a huge fan of Grillby/Gaster, heres some Grillby Gaster hurt comfort.
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't like the pairing, it is skippable in this chapter so don't worry. But I am making it a thing. I hope you all still read this story despite it all.
> 
>  
> 
> And because I'm tired, you know how my chapters get when I'm tired. XD I hope you all enjoy. Also, I can't remember if I named Papyrus' mom before but I named her again if I did.

He hadn't known what compelled him to leave the gym where the graduation was being held. All Gaster knew was that he suddenly felt suffocated and had to leave. Handing Sans the camera and giving the weak excuse of needing something to drink, the scientist found himself in the hallway, holding himself tightly as he leaned against a wall, tired eyes staring ahead but not seeing. He was standing motionless in the hallway when he heard the patter of footsteps stop behind him.

 

“Gaster?” The familiar calm yet raspy voice of the familiar bar tender named Grillby spoke out behind him. Turning, the skeleton sent the flame a sideways glance and a nod to confirm he heard Grillby speak to him.

 

Flames flickering in concern, Grillby stepped up to the skeleton, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be inside, watching Papyus get his diploma.” Even behind his glasses, Gaster could see the obvious worry on the fire monster. Turning his whole body so that his back was pressed against the wall where he had been leaning, he gave a hum.

 

“Papyrus already got it. There are many more to go and I needed some air.” He replied, staring ahead at the wall in front of him that had been covered in pictures and papers that students had made over the years in a form of wall of fame.

 

“I see.... Well.. I came to congratulate him.” Dropping his hand, Grillby looked around, attempting to look casual before crossing his arms and adopting a weak joyful expression as he turned back to the monster before him. “Well... You must be very proud. I can tell you must be happy that he made it.”

 

“.......I don't feel anything...” Blinking slowly, Gaster allowed his arms to drop from his being to mimic Grillby as he crossed his arms, face still blank as it had been. The hollow feeling in his soul felt cold and he knew it. For many years, Gaster knew there was something wrong with him. That kept him from being like everyone else. It was hard not to notice when many would constantly remark upon it.

 

Not expeting that comment, Grillby sputtered a bit, arms loosening from where he had them over his chest. “Nothing? Gaster, what's wrong?” The warm fiery hand returned to his shoulder where he stared at it for a moment then back to the flame.

 

“Nothing is wrong. This is how I always was.... Except for when Lucida was alive.” Gaster shrugged, giving a slow blink as his mind wondered to his deceased wife of many years.

 

“Lucida... She was your wife, correct? I remember you telling me about her.” Grillby mused thoughtfully, moving to lean against the wall beside the skeleton. “Did you only feel anything around her?”

 

“I used to feel,” Gaster blurted out, forcing a dead smile on his face, trying to keep Grillby from worrying. It hadn't worked as evident by the flame's expression. “When I was a child... I stopped feeling when I became sixteen.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“No....”

 

Once more, the two were surrounded by the silence in the halls. The only sound that they could hear came from the gym nearby, followed by cheering and a speech soon after. The quiet was comfortable and relaxing. It wasn't until Gaster's body twitched.

 

“You know.... I see so many people. Enjoying their selves... Laughing... crying...” Sinking to the floor, Gaster hugged himself, shoulders tense, inhaling sharply as his eyes misted over. “It's not fair, you know. Seeing everyone with emotions... Acting normal while I'm here.... Feeling nothing....”

 

“Gaster....” Sliding down to kneel beside the other monster, grabbing and squeezing the skeleton's shoulder. “You're normal too. There's nothing wrong with you.” Cupping Gaster's face in his palm, Grillby presses his forehead to the others, closing his eyes mournfully.

 

“Life has dealt you a great deal, hasn't it, my friend.” He whispers, raising his other hand to cup Gaster's other cheek as the skeleton closes his eyes and starts to sob, purple tears falling from his sockets as he leans forward.

 

“Grillby.... I want to feel... I want to feel proud and happy of Papyrus... I want to be happy about the baby but.... I.... I don't...I...-”

 

“Shh......” engulfing Gaster into his arms and fiery mouth so close to Gasters open jaws, he breathed softly, panting soft breaths of air. “You will, my friend... You just need a little time....”

 

Wrapping his arms around the flame, Gaster placed his head on the other's shoulder, holding so tight that he feared Grillby would fade should he let go. Eyes wide open, he felt Grillby hold him in his warm embrace.

 

“Will you be with me?” Lifting his head once more, Gaster was the one to press their foreheads together eyes drooped and tired as they looked before. “Will you make me happy?”

 

Eyes locked, Grillby removed a hand to take off his glasses and wipe orange, lava tears from his face. “I thought you'd never ask, my dear....” Then, without wasting a moment, he brought his mouth to Gaster's in a soft, tender kiss, one hand returning to cup the skeleton's cheek.

 

\--

“PAPYRUS!! SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!!” Pulling her skeletal best friend into a one arm hug, Undyne was quick to whip out her camera, angling it for a selfie. Barely having time to pose, Papyrus quickly placed a genuine happy smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they held up their diplomas.

 

Picture taken, they pushed their way though the crowds, barely able to find their hats through the mass of people. Shoving their way through, laughing and joking the entire way with the hype of finishing school. Finally free of the mob of people, the two monsters finally found an empty part of the hallway, separated from the rest of their class and their families. Dragging the fish to the water fountains, Papyrus bent to get a drink when he heard his name being called.

 

“Papyrus!” Pausing, the skeleton stood to look for the source of the call and smiled when he spotted the familiar small skeleton strolling up to him, flowers in tact in one hand, proud smile on his face.

 

“Sans! You came! Just like you said you would!” Crying out happily, he wrapped his arms around the small skeleton, just barely able to register the grunt of pain and the wince that Sans tried to cover up with a smile and a pat on the back.

 

“You bet, kid. I'm proud of you.” Pain in his voice, Sans released a laugh with a rub to Papyrus' skull. His bones cried out in pain at the contact. It felt like electric was shooting through his body, setting fire to his soul. Luckily for him, Undyne was the one who saved the day.

 

With a cackle and a gently noogie to his skull, she had managed to get Papyrus to let Sans go with a laugh. “Come on, nerd! Don't break him in half! It's only been a day since you last saw each other. Give the shorty some space.”

 

Expression as flat as his tone at being called short, Sans rolled his eyes. “Wow, thanks Miss Fish-a-lot. Remind me not to bring you back pockey next time I take Papyrus out into town.”

 

“Noo!!! Those are my life sticks!!!”

 

“I'm kidding, kid.” Sane chuckled, sending a wink her way, raising a hand to had the flowers he had gotten Papyrus, seeing Undyne send a mischievous look her friends way.

 

“Oh! Flowers! Thank you. What are they for?” Taking the flowers, the pregnant monster smiled, bringing them to his face and sniffing them, blushing softly. The soft velvety feel of the flowers brushed against his face, making him hum happily before turning his attention back to Sans.

 

The small skeleton's face had gone blue from the sight. Having ended up staring in wonder at the mother of his child, Sans started coughing when Papyrus had turned to look at him once more. Suddenly feeling flustered, Sans tugged on the collar of his shirt, ignoring the dull pain in his neck at the action, he gave a breathy laugh.

 

“Ah. It's your graduation. Every graduate deserves flowers.”

 

“Yeah, right. Kinda fancy for a traditional graduation bouquet.” Undyne teased, arms crossed mockingly over her chest, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. She just had to throw in her two cents, didn't she? Blushing more, Sans sent a glare her way, receiving only a shrug for his efforts.

 

Before she could say more, the fish heard her mother call out her name and with a wide, elated grin, Undyne ran to Milly. “MA!! MA!! LOOK! I CAN FINALLY ADULT!!!” she yelled before disappearing into the crowd once more.

 

Giggling at the exit his friend had left, Papyrus set one hand on his growing baby bump while holding the flowers in the other, seeing a soft smile form on the other skeleton monster's face at the sound of the tall skeleton's laugh. The sound had rang beautifully through Sans' head and the sight of the rounded torso matched it's beauty. 

 

“Well, Thank you. These flowers are lovely. I didn't think I'd get any, what with dad and all.” Frowning, Papyrus gave a discontented sigh. “Where had father gone off to? I saw him disappear when I sat down with my diploma.”

 

Shrugging, Sans tilted his head slightly. “I dunno. Said he needed a drink and haven't seen him sense....” seeing the worry form on the other monster's face, he reached out to gently pat Papyrus' side. “Hey. You're dad's an adult. I'm sure he's fine.”

 

Papyrus only nodded and gave a confirming hum but the worry never left his features. Releasing the air he had been holding in exasperation, the small blue skeleton allowed his eyes to lower from the other's face, falling on the swell before him. Eyes locking onto the belly of the other, Sans reached out with a hesitant shaky hand just inches away from the bump.

 

He wanted to touch the baby. He never, in the entire time he'd been around Papyrus, had he felt the swelling stomach Papyrus had. He had been afraid to. Afraid of hurting Papyrus or the baby, even by accident, scared him royally. He felt as if the simplest of touches would harm them.

 

It wasn't until he found his hand being engulfed by another only to be pressed against the warm bump, did he look up and see Papyrus smiling in understanding down at him.

 

“It's alright...” He chirped softly, patting Sans' smaller hand encouragingly. “You won't hurt them.” Then promptly releasing the hand, causing the baby's father to freeze, unsure as to what to do. Luckily, his body knew more than his head did at that moment. Daring to press his other hand on the other side of the belly, he released a gasp in wonder, eyes misting over in tears that he refused to shed.

 

This baby would want for nothing. Not even born or moving, the kid already had Sans wrapped around their little finger. Then and there, he swore that nothing was going to happen to his little baby bones or their mother. He'd protect them both and keep them from harm.

 

Leaning forward, Sans pressed his forehead against the belly, finally allowing the tears to fall. “Hi, there, little one. It's me... Your dad.... I love you...”

 

Hearing that, Papyrus gave a weak laugh, feeling a mood swing start at the confession of the other. Wiping a tear away, He let out another breathy laugh. “You're going to spoil them, aren't you? I just know it.”

 

“Heh... Yeah...” Eyes locked on the tall skeleton's belly, he rubbed it, imprinting this moment to memory, frowning as a thought popped up in his head.

 

How was he going to protect them both if they lived in another house? He didn't doubt that Papyrus was going to hunt or a job after he graduated. He mentioned it every time someone asked him what he planned to do after he was free of school. It was a risk. 

 

Anything could happen to them on the job alone. Sans couldn't keep an eye on them all the time if he lived with the small skeleton in his own fancy house. Living apart would be down right impossible. Then with the crime rate in the area Papyrus currently lived, anything could hurt him.

 

No. He couldn't have that happening. The decision to ask was then. Looking up at Papyrus, he took his hand and squeezed it, making sure he had the others attention before he asked the question he should have asked the moment he found out about the baby.

 

“Pap.... Would you consider moving in with me?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar errors!

“No.”

Taken aback by the negitive responce Papyrus gave, Sans jerked a little, giving a grunt in confusion at the answer he had recieved with hands balling into shaking fists as anxiety instantly filled him the second he heard it. It wasn't said in a angry or degrading kind of way but it was still a no.

 

“W-what?” Did his voice shake? Sans hoped not. Eyes landing on the other skeletons growing belly, placing both hands on the growing mound beneath the robe. “No?”

 

Giving a nervous laugh, Papyrus held the flowers to his chest as he scratched his cheekbone anxiously, looking everywhere but the small skeleton in front of him. “I mean... I would love to.. But I just can't just up and leave Undyne. She's been there for me ever since I found out I was pregnant....”

 

Realizing what he had said, he quickly waved a hand in surrender. “Not that you haven't as well, you've been there for me too for the past month or so but.....” Sighing, he looked away. “She's my best friend... I can't just leave her for someone else...”

 

“Look, Papyrus. I understand, I really do... Just think about it, alright? Offer is always there and I can help you more if you lived with me.” A little deflated, Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, ignoring the wave of protectiveness and anxiety over the other skeleton that flooded his body. His answer had apparently been enough as he saw Papyrus' body relax and his sweating stop as he gave a cheerful grin at the Sans, thankful for being understanding.

 

However, before the pregnant monster could express his thankfulness, there was a blur of blue as Undyne rushed back and grabbed the buquet from Papyrus.

 

“S'cuse me! Gotta deflower you for a moment!” She chortled with a wink, earning a nervous squeak from Sans and a deadpanned look from her bestie as he mumbled “A little too late for that.” Under his breath. Pushing the flowers to a giggling Sans, Undyne wrapped her arm around Papyrus' neck and winked.

 

“So, hey! Caleb is like, treating us out for a meal! You should totally come! Not many chances to eat out once you get big with baby!” She chirped, patting his belly lovingly as the souling pulsed under her hand, making her growl happily at the reaction.

 

“I'd love to!” Papyrus replied, face bright with his smile. But his expression faultered, looking down at Sans shyly before looking back at his fishy friend. “But I can't. Sans was just-”

 

“Nah, go ahead,” The small blue skeleton broke in, lazily taking one hand from his pocket to wave it dismissively, flowers nestled under the other arm. “Go have your fun, I'm just going to look for Grillbz. Was supposed to meet him here anyway for our weekly get together.”

 

“See?!” The fish cried out with a snort, gently noogying Papyrus who voiced his complaints. “The nerd said it was alright ta ditch him! Come on!!”

 

Wiggling from her grasp, Papyrus gave a little huff before tiredly smiling at the temptation. “Well.... I suppose a meal sounds good right now.” He replied, rubbing his belly, ignoring the chuckles he recieved and took back the flowers from Sans, holding them close with a smile.

 

Turning back to Sans while promising to think about the offer the smaller monster gave him, he left with Undyne, waving at the other as she dragged him away to meet up with Alphys, Caleb and a few other students he didn't remember seeing.

 

\--

 

“Papyrus!! Lemmie SMASH!!!”

 

“Undyne, no! Please! I just got you to stop saying that meme days ago!”

 

About halfway through their meal, Undyne had spotted a meal called a squash pie and the conversation between her and the other graduates that were eating somehow ended up going from “squash” to “Smash” and someone starting the meme video on their phone.

 

Of course, the others still thought that Undyne was the father of his baby and constantly made jokes about it, calling Undyne “Ron” and Papyrus “Becky” And somewhere in that, he was sure that Alphys was called “Ben”, making her flustered.

 

It was all really strange to watch everyone get rowdy in the resturaunt while Papyrus and Alphys sat on the side, eating their meals in comforting silence. Normally, Papyrus would have no problem keeping up with the others, however the pregnancy made things difficult for him. Draining his energy and making him hungier than never before had made the skeleton tired and cranky. Looking over, He saw the mildly distressed Alphys, who apparently found her tea more interesting than anything else going on around them. With a gentle nudge to her side and a warm grin sent her way, Papyrus had to ask.

 

“Are you alright, Doctor? You looked lost in thought....”

 

“I-I... Um....” Her gaze went back to the others at the far end of the table where Undyne had managed to convence some of the other students to arm wrestling in which they promptly lost five seconds in. Turning back to Papyrus, Alphys' fingers tangled together as she clasped her hands over her chest. “Nevermind. I-it's not important...”

 

“Of course it is!” He exclaimed, spinning her seat to face him fully and hearing her squeak as she grabbed the chair for dear life. “It's something that's bothering you! And as you're friend, I hope that you can tell me if something is.”

 

Eyes growing at the declairation and a shy blush crossing her face as she twiddled her thumbs anxiously. “W-we're fr-friends?” At his nod, she smiled before taking a deep breath. “I-it's about wh-what the others s-said... Ab-b-bout you and Undyne....”

 

“Yes?” Nodding, he gave a worried look, smiling nervously at her. “It was a rumor she started to keep me safe. I had been kicked out and early in my pregnancy.”

 

“S-so you and h-her d-di-didn't-umm....”

 

“No. Undyne was always one for the ladies. Wink!” He wasn't sure why he had said “Wink” while also winking. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. But he wouldn't comment on it too hard as it had made his doctor laugh in her hands quietly. “Do you feel better?”

 

“Y-yes. I do. Th-Thank you, Papyrus.” Admitting that softly, it was a nice sight to see the dino smile so wide. The look brought out the freckles that littered her yellow muzzle, which only added to her cuteness. Undyne was lucky, the skeleton realized with a startled blink.

 

But he was yanked from his musings as a dark arm wrapped around his shoulder and a body pressed to his side, camera held above him and the stranger who actually, wasn't a stranger any longer.

 

“Yo! Take a picture with me! One, two, three-” Click! Papyrus never had a chance to switch his goofy surprised look to a cheerful grin as Caleb took the picture. Now Papyrus sat there with his face in his hands as his new friend opened the picture of him and Papyrus with the skeleton's eyes bugging out of his eye sockets comically.

 

“I didn't know you had eyes. That's so cool!”

 

“They're just manifested by my magic! I can't help it,” Then, under his breath, he mummbled “Or so dad told me.” Great, just what he needed. People now saw the thing he tried so hard to hide. It was a silly little trick that ran on his mothers side of the family which he had, unfortunately, inherited.

 

“BWUAHAHAHA!!! You look like one of those funny anime expressions!!”

 

Alphys squeaked happily, turning to her girlfriend with sparkling eyes and a new found admiration on her face. “You like anime too?!” it was one of the few times Papyrus never heard her stutter.

 

“Thank you, Undyne. Just what I wanted to hear about myself. I might as well be in an anime.”

 

“Oh that sounds like a good idea!!! We should make one!”

 

“Undyne, no! I was joking!”

 

“O-Oh! O-One with lots of r-romance!!”

 

“Alphys! Not you too!!”

 

“I was thinking comedy action! But a little romance won't hurt! Gotta accomidate the baby in there somehow! BWUAHAHAHAHA!!!!”

 

“That's it! I'm leaving!!”

 

Of course, he didn't actually leave. Papyrus just hid in the bathroom to escape the anime fans while others laughed at his “misery”. Of course, he couldn't stay in the bathroom the entire time they were there. By the time he had returned to the table, everyone had finished eating and were getting set up for a bunch of group graduation pictures in which, they all made sure Papyrus was in the center.

 

Pictures taken, food in their bellies, and numbers swapped, Papyrus and the rest had deemed it a day as they all left, leaving Caleb to fit the bill, not that the guy minded. He DID say he was treating everyone. 

 

Standing outside, jacket wrapped around him to keep his body warm from the chilled air as winter quickly approached, Papyrus stood there alone while Undyne broke off to call her mom as well as smootch Alphys goodnight. He didn't have to wait long as Caleb startled him by tapping his shoulder, making the skeleton jump in surprise, spinning to face the culprit to see the grinning human.

 

“Don't do that!” He chided jokingly, holding a hand to his growing belly. “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry.” Apologized the human with a cheeky grin on his face, making him look, not the least bit sorry as he shrugged. “Was just wanting to thank you for coming. I know Undyne told me that she had to talk you into it.”

 

“Not because of you. I just didn't want to abandon Sans is all....” Sighing in relief, Papyrus gave a breathy laugh as he moved his weight on his other foot. Spine starting to hurt from the amount of standing he had to do all day with the weight in his front.

 

“Sans.. That was the other skeleton that was at the school, right. You mentioned him. Short one, right?”

 

“Yep. That was him.” Papyrus giggled softly, imagining Sans' reaction if he had been there to hear himself being refurred to as “the short one”. Laughing himself, Caleb stiffened a little, scratching the back of his neck, seemingly avoiding eye contact with the monster before him.

 

“Right... So, anyway. Thanks for coming and... do... do you want to hang out some more, sometime? I know we just met but you seem pretty cool...”

 

Blushing, Papyrus smiled weakly, giving his own nervous laugh. “Well... That does sound nice. Having another friend besides Undyne sounds wonderful....” He just missed hearing Caleb muttering “Yeah... friends...” unhappily. 

 

“But sure. I would love to hang out with you!” Looking back to Caleb, he pulled out his phone. “Shall I give you my number or get yours? I'm not sure how things between potential friends work...”

 

“How about we give each other our phones? Makes things easier that way.” Brightening, Caleb gently took the phone from Papyrus, tapping the screen quickly as he applied his phone number in it, letting Papyrus do the same with his own phone before returning each others phones.

 

“There we go. You got a ride? I can take you home.” The human offered, pointing his thumb to the van behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Papyrus saw Alphys drive away with Undyne waving goodbye and her mom pull in the drivethrough.

 

“Not thank you.” He answered kindly, sending a happy smile his way. “It looks like I have a ride. Thank you for taking us all out.”

 

“No.” Caleb interrupted, a sparkle in his brown eyes. “Thank you for coming.”

 

\--

 

**Earlier that day (after Papyrus and Undyne left)**

 

“OH GOD WHY?!!!” When he had finally found Grillby after hunting for him for about fifteen minutes, he was not expecting to find him sucking face with Dr. Gaster in a nearby bathroom, holding the man against the wall.

 

In his surprise, Grillby had pushed away from the wall, making Gaster fall to the floor with a loud grunt as his bony ass hit the tiles. Gasping, the fire monster was quick to assist the fallen skeleton as Sans rubbed at his eyes, trying to remove what he had just witnessed.

 

“Oh my gosh! Dings, are you alright?! I'm so sorry! I was just startled!” Quickly pulling the skeleton to his feet, the fire monster instantly went to dust the other monster's outfit off while the doctor was left to rub his sore pelvis from where he had landed.

 

“I'm fine.” The responce was curt and empty, not the least bit reassuring to Sans but Grillby looked content with the answer after staring deep into Gaster's glowing eye lights as if he was reading the meaning in them. If Sans had paid any attention, he would have seen his boss' eye lights blink in reassurance to the flame.

 

Satisfied that Gaster was honest, Grillby turned and glared at the short monster, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping as the small skeleton turned to return the glare back at the flame.

 

“Look, if it's any concolation, that could have been anyone's reaction to seeing that.” Sans bit out, seeing the soft shade of blue littered Grillby's face. Unfazed, Gaster stepped around the fire monster, saying that he was going home and that Grillby had his number before exiting the bathroom. This resulted in a heated glare being sent to Sans, who shrugged the look off.

 

“Look, alright. I'm sorry I killed your boner. I was just trying to find you to see if you wanted to hang out. I wasn't expecting to walk in on some bonefest.” The skeleton inwardly laughed to himself. Obviously still peeved, Grillby continued to glare but luckily, his stance relaxed immencely, finally accepting defeat and admitting that the bathroom was a bad place to do that.

 

“I spuppose we did get carried away.” He admitted shyly, raising a hand to scratch his chin with one finger as blue grew more on his face than just his cheeks.

 

“Ya think?” Raising a bone brow, Sans shook his head, giving in to the situation. “Anyway, come on. I'll call Asgore and the three of us can go to my place and play cards like we used to. You remember how to play poker, right?”

 

“Of course.” Grillby answered with an eyeroll behind his glasses, pushing past the skeleton to leave the bathroom. “What kind of bartender would I be if I didn't?”

 

“A poor one.” Sans winked as he caught up with the fire monsters stride. “In more ways than one.”

 

“Yes, yes. As long as Nirmala doesn't keep bothering us this time.”

 

“She won't. Not ever again.”

 

“.......Sans....” Grillby stopped, staring deep into his friends eye sockets, making the small skeleton sweat. “What did you do?”

 

Coughing out a chuckle, Sans pulled on the collar of his shirt as he broke out in sweat. “I kicked her out.... I'm getting a divorse...”

 

There was a long silence. Neither said a word as the skeleton mentally prayed that Grillby wouldn't abandon him because he had shamed himself by initiating the divorse. But luck was on his side.

 

“Finally!” Relieved, both Sans and Grillby let their bodies relax at the flames reaction. “Let me guess. Got tired of her or because of the baby you and Papyrus are having.”

 

“Eh, both.” Shrugging, Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Got tired of the bitch. Plus, Pappy's a sweatheart. I kinda really like him. Plus, he's kinda carrying my kid. You know how it is.”

 

“And I know how you are. You're doing the right thing. Even after-”

 

“Don't...Please.” Raising a skeletal hand to stop Grillby's scentence, he stuffed his hand back into his pocket with a weak sigh. “Even after all these years, it hurts. I don't want to talk about that.”

 

“I understand.” Nodded Grillby, placing a hand on the skeleton's shoulder and pushing him so they would continue their trip. “I'll get ahold of Asgore and you can prepare the drinks.”

 

“Charcol and scotch for you?”

 

“You know me so well.”

 

As the two walked away, neither noticed Nirmala standing there, stunned from what she had just heard. She had come to the school after hearing Gaster was there for his son and was surprised to see Sans there too. Then she heard the bit about Papyrus.

 

Sockets turning to a glare, her hands balled into a fist. It was all too strange... She should have known. Growling, she spun on her heel. This would not do. Not do at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hate to do this, but I have to keep you on your toes. Here's some angst being sent your way. Trust me, I didn't like it either.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm very tired so I'm sorry if my writing is a little off.

Arms full of groceries, Papyrus walked home, happily humming a song that had rung in his skull the entire day. Absentmindedly, he stepped through the crowds of people; leaves crunched under his fake furred boots as he walked, every so often avoiding bumping into someone due to not paying attention where he was walking.

 

His head full of thoughts and the silly song, he almost missed the red car pull up beside him, creeping as the window lowered to show the female skeleton he had met at the mall. Coming to a stop, he was surprised to notice the lady skeleton park the car, smiling at him brightly. What had her name been again.

 

“Hello, Papyrus, was it?” At his slow cautious nod, she continued in a chipper tone. “I met you at the mall. You were with your dad? My name's Nirmala. I was hoping I could speak to you real quick? Maybe catch a lunch with you?”

 

Oh yeah! He remembered now! She had been the woman who had been trying to drape herself over her dad as he tried to eat! But this was so sudden and unexpected. It had been a long time since he had last run into her and the monster hadn't seemed the friendliest to him that day. Pushing away the warning bells ringing in his skull, he gave a hesitant smile, holding his plastic bag handles tighter in his hand.

 

“Oh.. Yes, I remember you! It's nice to see you again!” He chirped, nervously stepping to the car. As nice as the female skeleton had been, something had felt off about the interaction between them. Quick to shake the feeling away, he buried them in the back of his head. She hadn't done anything wrong. So why was he getting nervous around her? 

 

“And lunch sounds great! But I must get these home before they spoil.” He gestured to his groceries that hung by his hand at his side. Nirmala had spared a single look down at the bag before glancing back at him with that strained smile of hers. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe it wasn't strained. Perhaps that's just how her smiles looked.

 

“It will be a quick lunch, dear. I have a meeting to go to. Just a quick sandwich. I just want to ask you something real quick. I'm sure a..........parent to be, you must be hungry.” Her words rang true as his stomach let out a growl, making him blush and fidget nervously.

 

“Ah, hah... Well..... Alright. I suppose one meal wouldn't hurt. The food can wait for a few minutes.” Giving in, Papyrus grabbed the door handle, the warning bells ringing louder as he climbed in the car and buckled, sending a smile her way as she smiled back. As she drove away down a road that he was unfamiliar with, he reached in his pocket, grasping his cell phone.

 

Call him crazy, but his curiosity had caught his attention. Ever since the day at the mall, there had been something about her. Maybe it was her magic. The gentle maroon color mixed with the faint shade of blue that was an obvious sign of a mate. Huh, strange. The only monster with blue magic that he knew of was Sans. Setting that question aside, he noticed the car pull into a strange and shady looking restaurant. 

 

Unsure if he wanted to climb out, he watched Nirmala climb out with ease, completely at ease with the area they were at.

 

“Sans and I used to come here all the time.” She blurted coolly, smirking as Papyrus hesitated, climbing out. Hearing Sans' name made it feel like his soul had been tugged by a string. Closing the passenger car door closed, he went around to her side, wielding a troubled look that he sent her way.

 

“S-Sans?” He questioned. Did the small skeleton know this woman? A sting began in his soul. His being ached as the pieces from the short encounter clicked together. A part of him wanted to brush it off. Surely there were other monsters around that used magic.... right?

 

Seemingly oblivious to the tall male's inner crisis, she gently took his arm and led him inside the shabby looking diner, humming an confirmation.

 

“Yep.” She replied, popping the 'P' as she said so. “My husband. We've been married for years. Almost had a baby too.” Dragging Papyrus to a booth, she urged him in, sitting only once he had slowly slid in it, looking devastated at the news, hand going to his head as he leaned on the booth table by his elbow.

 

Freighting innocence, She blinked at him, picking up a menu and pretended to skim it. “Is everything alright? You're looking rather pale.”

 

No, no he wasn't. Papyrus was anything but alright at the moment. The news fully hitting him in full force, he felt sick to his stomach. Sans was married? He had slept with a married man and practically forced the small skeleton in his life? Why hadn't Sans mentioned her? Why had she been flirting with his dad?

 

His head hurt. So many questions were making him too dizzy to think and the aggravation he was feeling was causing the souling some distress as it pulled in his stomach in confusion. He was only vaguely aware of her ordering food for them both when the waiter arrived, whispering in the man's ear with a grin on her face.

 

With an equally pleased look on his face, the waiter took the menus, leaving only to return shortly, setting glasses of water in front of them to start with until their food and leaving once more to tend to others around them. The clacking of the plastic glass, caused him to look up, seeing Nirmala slurping on her water, looking at him worriedly before setting her drink down.

 

“Seriously, dear. Maybe you should drink something. It might help you.” Leaning forward on the table, setting her purse beside her on her seat. “Now. Once you take a sip, we can begin our talk.”

 

There hadn't been malice in her voice. Nothing indicated any harm or misguidance. But why did he feel the need to run, to get out of there? Shaking his head, Papyrus grabbed his water, sipping it slowly, willing his thoughts to leave him until he was home and had enough time to think about all that he had learned. Right now, Papyrus didn't want to think of anything but right then and there.

 

Making a noise of disgust, he swallowed his mouthful of water, holding the glass to his face. It had tasted strange. Was it dirty? Shaking his head, the pregnant skeleton lowered it. Nah. He was sure he was just over reacting.

 

“First off,” Nirmala started, looking down at the table mournfully. “I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to get you. But when you never responded, I went ahead and ordered for both of us.” Then she clapped her hands together happily. “I hope you like salad.”

 

“Salad's fine.” No it wasn't. He hated salad. “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome! Oh! Speaking of it, there it is.” Two large mounds of lettuce, carrots and other vegetables flooded the plates they were given with a thick ranch dressing covering his as it was placed down in front of him, making his stomach churn more than what it currently was.

 

Lifting a fork from the napkin he was given, Papyrus poked a nearby tomato with it, watching it flop over onto another mound of lettuce. Stabbing some of the salad, he held it up, grimacing at the sight of the dressing dripping off his food. 

 

“You had wanted to talk.” He began, tearing his gaze from his portion long enough to turn to the female skeleton in front of him who was happily munching away at her food. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Biting the bit of salad off his fork, he had to force back the wave of nausea that hit him at the taste. Swallowing with difficulty, Papyrus gave a sharp intake of breath as a small pang of pain his his stomach as the nausea increased. Fighting back his queasy stomach, the pregnant monster took another sip of his water, which only appeared to make the pain increase. Something was wrong.

 

“You know...” Nirmala began, setting her fork down to cross her hands together with a patient look aimed at him. “I had this whole speech planned out. What I was going to say and do...”

 

Hissing as the pain increased, Papyrus wrapped his arms around his stomach, his body began to sweat and the warnings in his skull were going haywire. With each breath he took, the pain in his stomach grew. Something was wrong. He needed a doctor!

 

“Nirmala,” He begged, turning in his seat, aiming to stand to his feet, listening to his body as he pulled himself to the end of his seat. “P-perhaps we could continue this conversation at another ti-IIIIIIME!!!!”

 

He wasn't able to get to his feet. Falling to the floor as his body wracked with pain and cold shivers had his body twitching, the pregnant monster curled on his side, clutching his stomach as Nirmala looked on, watching him with a hateful leer on her face.

 

“And you know what? I chose to do to you what I did long ago.” Standing, she continued, stepping passed an indifferent member of staff, pressing her foot on his hand that clutched his stomach and pressing down, making him cry out in pain. 

 

“I don't like thieves... And I don't like babies. To have a home wrecker bring in an unwanted child really enrages me. So I fixed it.” Adding more pressure, Papyrus could only whimper as blood began to leak between his legs. “Consider this a warning. Don't cross me again.” And with that, Nirmala grabbed her purse and left, paying the restaurant as she went.

 

Left to whimper in pain and mourn for his baby, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, hands shaking as he dialed the first number in his contact list. The staff all ignored him, stepping over the quivering form of the skeleton to go to other customers as if this had been a regular occurrence. 

 

Scared and alone, Papyrus held the phone to his head, whimpering louder as he struggled to drag himself out of the building and onto the sidewalk where his groceries laid on the asphalt, abandoned and forgotten. Leaning against a nearby sign, the person on the other end finally picked up. Papyrus almost cried in relief.

 

“Caleb.... Call the hospital... I need an ambulance. I think I'm losing my baby... Hurry...”

 

–

 

“Sorry Sans.” Asgore roared out with laughter as Asriel once more, began rolling his toy car along the side of the short skeleton's skull. “I would have left him with Toriel but she was busy with school work.” 

 

Picking up the small goat, Asgore let out another rumbling laugh as he kissed his son, carrying him to the abandoned pile of toys. Chuckling behind his glass of charcoal and whiskey, Grillby's flames flared once the alcohol touched his mouth, nearly dropping his cards on the table for all to see as Sans shuffled the deck, casually, not minding at all that his head had currently just been the road to a three year old's toy car.

 

“Eh, no sweat, your highness. Didn't bother me in the slightest.” Setting his cards down, he sighed, seeing the empty fourth seat. “Tell me again why Gerson had to bail on poker night?” It hadn't been like the old tortoise to miss a game of poker with the guys.

 

“He had work to do at the hospital.” Grillby supplied, yanking the deck out of his bony hands and slammed them on the table in good humor. “Stop playing with the deck and lets start the game. I bet I can win this time.”

 

Giving a loud laugh that rumbled from his belly, Asgore patted Grillby's shoulder. “You always win! Don't lie to us!”

 

“Yeah, Grillbz.” Sans joined in, eyes glowing in mischief. “You know what they say about liars? Their pants catch on fired.” Cue the brow wiggling.

 

“Sans, not in front of Asriel, please.” Asgore scolded, amused grin forming on his face. “I don't want to be the one to explain to Toriel where he got his vocabulary.”

 

Snorting, Sans reached for his own drink, ketchup and vodka. “Sorry, Asgore. Kinda forgot he was here.”

 

“You shouldn't forget that, what with a little one on the way.” Grillby reminded, seeing Asgore look between them in surprise.

 

“Hold on.” The large goat spoke up. “When did this happen? Sans is going to be a father?” Looking over, he saw the proud yet blue face of the skeleton and laughed. “Well, congratulations! I had hoped your Nirmala would have given in.”

 

“Nirmala's not the mother.” Pushing his discomfort away, Sans puffed his chest out in pride. “Met this cute skeleton by accident while I was drunk. Been trying to help him out. Papyrus is his name.”

 

The banter had gone back and forth the entire three games they had managed to play, all of which Grillby had won. Asgore and Sans both had shots to winning and had gotten close, but in the end, it was the elemental that won. Their game would have continued had Asriel not gotten a hold of the cards and flung them in the air, making a mess and putting an end to the game.

 

They had decided to just watch some child friendly television as they drank (Or rather, Sans and Grillby drank. Asgore didn't much care for alcohol and plus, he had to drive home as opposed to Grillby who was going to crash on Sans' couch for the night.), when the cell phone Asgore owned, rang.

 

Picking it up, the king hummed happily at the name that showed up and quickly answered it, much to the curiosity of the other two monsters.

 

“Gerson! How are you? We were just talking about you a little bit ago. I-what?” Suddenly growing serious, Asgore set Asriel on the floor and straightened his back. “Really? What's his name?....... I see... this is grave news indeed. I will be there shortly..... Yes, I will tell him....”

 

Turing his head to look at the worried faces of his friends, Asgore hung up, taking Sans' hands in his own. “Sans.... The skeleton you told me about a little bit ago is in the hospital.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Yes,” Patiently, the king held the skeleton's hands firmly. “He was given a very illegal drug to induce abortion.”

 

“A-Ab...” Sans couldn't speak, his entire body had grown stiff where he sat, lights fading from his eyes as his thoughts went to the jar of ashes he had to bury years ago to the small mound that Papyrus had carried moments before.

 

“Sans?” Putting an arm around the skeleton's shoulder, the flame drew Sans close, resting his head on the bony skull.

 

“There's more.” The king interrupted, and whole the small monster wasn't responding, he just knew that Sans was listening. “They baby is fine. They managed to stop it in time, but Papyrus is very ill. You understand? Gerson stopped it.” Shaking the hands in his furry grasp, Asgore made sure to empathize that all was fine.

 

“The baby.... fine.....?” Lights flickering in and out of his sockets, his brain was slow to pick up on what he had just heard. “P-Papyrus... fine....?” His hands held the furry ones in an iron grip as they shook, body recovering from the shock. “Papyrus is fine? Baby is fine?”

 

Asgore nodded, sharing a quick look with Grillby as the fire monster stood, picking up Asriel as he made a shooing motion to them both, saying that he's watch the baby.

 

“Yes.” The king confirmed, standing and pulling the shaking skeleton to his feet. “Papyrus wanted you there. Gerson said he was very distraught and kept calling out for you. Come, I will drive you-SANS?!” He had only released the skeleton for a moment to grab his jacket and when he turned around, Sans was gone, in his place was a lone pink slipper that was laying on it's side.

 

Grillby himself, was standing to the side, jaw dropped as he held the sleepy toddler to his chest. Sans had vanished in thin air.

 

–

 

He hadn't meant to do it. It was like the moment with the car as his body was sucked through a cold vacuum only to land with a heavy thud on the cold, polished floor of the nearby hospital and scaring the nurses around half to death by his sudden appearance.

 

Scrambling to his feet, the skeletal monster gasped, alcohol clouding his mind mildly, he held onto a nearby desk for support, turning to the receptionist to blurt out:

 

“Papyrus?! Which way is Papyrus?! I'm the father of his baby! Where's my mate!”

 

“Calm down, sir.” Soothed a nearby nurse, shaking nervously at the sight of a living skeleton before her. “I'll take you to him. Just please, stop yelling. We have sleeping patients nearby.”

 

He hated that she was right. No manner of screaming was going to have him delivered to the other skeleton faster. So growling slightly, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, silently following the nurse through the hospital, mind racing as his earlier worry returned. What had gone wrong? Alphys said that he was fine and healthy. Who would be cruel enough to give a pregnant monster-

 

He stopped there, physically and mentally as realization dawned on him. “Oh no...” Nirmala. That bitch. He should have known she would have tried a stunt like this. Nope. He will not let her kill another child of his! He should have seen the signs! Should have known!

 

Continuing along, ignoring the worried expression the nurse had sent his way, they were almost there when they spotted a tortoise monster speaking to a cat doctor when they arrive. Spotting Sans, Gerson waved him over with a weak chortle.

 

“Sans!” He cried out once the skeleton had drawn near. “I was hoping to speak with you today.”

 

“Can't it wait until I see Papyrus?” Sans interrupted shortly, empty sockets locked on the door that blocked his path to the mother of his child. “I really need to make sure they're alright.”

 

Having none of it, the old tortoise grabbed the skeleton's face so that his attention was on him once more.”They're fine, I assure you! This is important! It's about the drug found in his system.”

 

Now Gerson had his attention. Clearing his throat, the older monster continued, lifting the reports he had been holding, glasses sliding down his snout. 

 

“These are your records from when you miscarried.” Sans' breath hitched at the reminder. “Now, when they had examined your body, the found traces of a weak powder that is often used to help mother monsters miscarry. It's extremely toxic to humans but for monsters, it's very mild.” Pulling his glasses down, the tortoise gave Sans a blank look. “Powdered nightshade.”

 

“Nightshade? That kills humans?” Raising a brow, Sans' voice hitched in alarm.

 

“Aye.” looking back at the reports in his hands, Gerson continued. “They found that substance in your body, Sans... Just like we found it in Papyrus'. It was sheet luck we managed to stop it in time if not for a brave young human.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been screaming for.

The dam hadn't been her first choice to run and hide. It hadn't been ideal either, what with it's deathly long fall to the nearly shallow water below. The dam rivaled a skyscraper and any misstep could end in death. Not a good way to start the anniversary. Hiding had been a stupid thing for her to try and do. You can't hide from your bonded mate; they'd find your magical signature anywhere. And you can't hide that either, considering it's your body.

 

In her rookie mistake on trying to kill that stupid young skeleton's offspring in a fit of rage just like she did with her husbands, Nirmala had grown careless. She forgot that some of the people in the diner, despite also hating children, had hated the though of a child being harmed. How ironic for her had that have been? She had narrowly escaped the tiger's knife, screaming “murder” at her face.

 

Now, with a new cut on her face that leaked red marrow, Nirmala scrambled around in the dark, hiding behind crates on the small structure that had been build on top of the damn. Curling behind some boxes, she strained her hearing. No doubt Sans would have found out. Gone crazy at the loss of another brat, he would be tracking her down, craving her dust on the ground.

 

The knowledge that her husband coming to kill her was both thrilling and horrifying at the same time and sent a sick glee through her body. Even if she were to die today, Nirmala could take the pleasure of having him chase her one last time. Maybe not the same way he used to, but a chase was still a chase. And she thoroughly enjoyed it.

 

It had almost been an hour and she had yet to see any signs of Sans. Had he gone to the police? No, he'd be too dust hungry for that. Too blinded by his need for justice that he wouldn't possibly waste his time going to the humans when he himself could track her down by scent alone. Even the water couldn't cover the smell of his mates musk.

 

Another hour passed and her bones were beginning to cramp from where she hid behind the crates. Too petrified to move them in fear of her joints popping where the bones connected, she remained still. Yet, the only sound was from the blowing wind and the rushing water of the damn that rang true through the night and she could almost let out a breath of relief.

 

Until the metal door of the warehouse banged open suddenly, making her flinch as his familiar scent wafted through the room, reaching out for ever crevice with it's invisible tendrils. Air sparking with unknown magic chilled her bones and Nirmala's hair would have been sticking up from the power, had she had hair.

 

**”N I R M A L A....”**

His voice was darker, cruel. Dangerous. No longer had this been a last chase moment. Now was the time for her to fear for her life as realization finally sunk in. He was here. And he was going to kill her. Wrapping her arms around her body, the female skeleton's eyes rose to the nearby window that was bare of glass. On the other side, a narrow walkway sat, thin and weak rails that had been blocked off for repair.

 

The clack of bones hitting concrete told her that he had begun to move. Sans sniffed the air, nearly locking onto her hiding spot but the smell of salt water and forest air fuzzed his senses for a moment, allowing her to bolt. Leaping through the window, Nirmala let out a terrified cry as she nearly took a tumble over the edge of the narrow walkway.

 

Catching her balance, she heard Sans growl in anger before, nothing. Pressing her back to the wall and panting, Nirmala kept to one side of the window so as to not be seen by her husband unless he poked his head out. The only ways out were through the door and the window. She'd be able to see him if he chose to take the walkway to get to the other side of the dam.

 

Gulping, she looked down at the wired walkway and bit her hand to keep herself from screaming at the sight of being suspended over the long fall to the shallow lake below. Pressing against the wall once more as far as she could go, Nirmala made to inch to the other side. However, a form stood in her way, blocking the opposite way she had come.

 

Eyes hollow and lacking light as his ever permanent grin plastered on his face, Sans stood there as an intimidating figure, watching her. How had he gotten there?! There was only one way to get there and he'd have to pass her to reach where he stood. Something wasn't right. Something was off about her husband.

 

Making a move to inch away from Sans, Nirmala gasped as her soul was grasped in blue magic, and with one gesture of his hand, she found herself face first on the wire walkway, hearing it creaked and groan of his gravity magic. Coughing, she inhaled sharply, mouth agape as she looked from where she lay to see his hand outstretched, palm face down as if he was pressing an invisible weight on the ground.

 

Whimpering, Nirmala gave a weak gasp as the force of her soul being shoved against the unstable platform, she reached for him, fingers weakly outstretched to her husband, shaking at his lack of reaction to her.

 

“S-Sans....” She croaked, struggling to breathe as the weight on her body increased. “P-please.....”

 

**”W h y ' d y o u d o i t ?”**

 

Nirmala gave a groan. Her ribs were beginning to hurt and for a moment, she had thought that the question he asked had been in her own mind. What had he meant by the question? There were many things she had done. Which one was he referring to?

 

Opening her mouth, Nirmala let out a shaky breath, entire body hurting by this point. She didn't have magic like Sans. She wasn't strong like him. It was one of the things that drew her to him. That power, the humor, the loving personality. It was sad to see that the monster who once loved and protected her was now the one trying to kill her.

 

“Wh....wh....a....t....?” It hurt to speak. It was a struggle to speak. Each breath of air she tried to claim felt like it was adding to the strain on her ribs. She was sure that if this kept up, something would break. Either her body, or the walkway.

 

Her question to his own appeared to have outraged him and his left eye flare blue, magic radiating off it with raw power, a form she had never seen him have before. It had been terrifying and she could stop herself from crying at the mere sight.

 

 **”WHY DID YOU KILL MY BABY?! WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL PAPYRUS' BABY! He'd done nothing to you!”** Voice dropping to a quiet and strained rage, his voice shook in his effort to keep himself in control. “I need to know why-Why did you kill little Sitka? Why did you hurt Papyrus? There is no reason for why you did what you have done.”

 

“Does he know you're here?” cracking a smile, Nirmala struggled her soft cackle, seeing him flinch, driven by the reaction, the realization that NO ONE knew Sans was there, chasing her down had been both predictable and prompted her to continue. “Does he know you're trying to kill me, Sans? Does he approve?”

 

His body shook this time, face straining to keep it's composure to a cruel neutral. An oxymoron if she ever saw one. Strange, Sans was full of redundant quirks. From where she lay, Nirmala could feel his magic starting to loosen. He was losing control of his magic by a few simple words. The thought made her grin. “He doesn't.... does he?”

 

Laughing, Nirmala pushed herself to sit on her knees as his magic lifted enough for her to do so, pressing her palms to her bony knees as she laughed, spitting up red marrow. “A shame really. You really are throwing your life away for some stupid leach-”

 

 **”ANSWER ME!! WHY DID YOU DO IT!”** Sans had interrupted her. Feeling his magic regain it's strength, she fell back to the walkway, grunting on impact as her skull hit it with a crack. Only able to hold one eye open to glare up at him, Nirmala struggled to raise herself to her elbows.

 

“You were supposed to be MINE!” She roared, spitting at him as if she had been a viper with venom. “It was supposed to be just you and me! Us for the rest of our lives!! That brat would have taken you away from me!!! I would have lost you to a leach who would suck all our hard earned money away and you just let it!! Why? WHY DO YOU CARE FOR THEM SO MUCH?!”

 

Clenching her fists as she slammed them down on the metal below her, letting out a frustrated and pained scream as one blow nearly broke a finger after hitting it. Not hearing a response from Sans, she had wondered if he was pondering what he was going to say. That would have been just like him to do.

 

Finally, Nirmala heard a dry and dead chuckle escape him. It had been short and bitter as he appeared. Holding her injured hand to her chest, she rose her head to scowl at him, tears dripping down her face as his body shook with dry laughter.

 

“Funny....” He began, the blue in his eye fading, making her shiver at the terrifying look he held on his face at that moment. “You sleep with men day in and out yet you demand that I only be yours? Loyalty doesn't work like that sweetheart. And I'm not too keen on sharing.”

 

Hissing, she bared her teeth, leaning forward with a growl. “I did it for you! I was going to lose my job and needed some way to advance my career! What did you expect me to do?!”

 

“Not killing my kid would have been nice.” He shot back, head tilting as if to say “duh” with a shrug and a wink to match his witty reply. “But I suppose that doesn't work the way it's supposed to either, huh?”

 

Nirmala had nothing to reply to that. Sans just didn't see thing her way like she had longed him to. She wasn't sure of his motives at this point. For many years, the female skeleton could read the male like a book. She practically knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Until the topic of a baby came up. Then it felt as if she had been living with a stranger all her life. Glaring at to one side, Nirmala could see the beginning of the sun poke from the horizon on it's trek to light the world for the day. 

 

“Now what?” She asked, offhandedly as she watched the run rise. “What's to be done with me? Jail?” It was stupid to ask. She knew what the answer was. But she supposed there was a large part of her that thought he wouldn't do it.

 

Sans had grinned. It was empty and hollow, much like his sockets; devoid of light as he twisted his palm up, making her raise with a gasp, flailing as she tried to grab on the railing as she was dangled over the huge drop. “Not quiet, sweetheart.”

 

Letting his magic go, Sans stood there, hands in his pocket as he heard his wife scream as she fell to her death. It wasn't until he felt his EXP and LV raise did he finally allow himself to break down and weep.

 

\--

 

He had called Asgore and told him what he did through his babbling and crying, hands shaking as he tried to hold the phone to his head. Confessing to his king had been harder than he thought possible. Unlike killing Nirmala, which had been a shockingly easy decision to decide, Sans had been tempted to keep this to himself.

 

But people would be wondering what happened to her. Her family would have been searching for her. Everyone would be expecting to mourn a woman he had stopped loving the day he lost his baby. When the human authorities, Asgore had taken the reigns and **LIED** to them. Asgore, the king.... LIED.

 

He had told them that the couple had been arguing when she had jumped, unable to deal with the conflict between Sans and her over the loss of their child. It was harder to believe the humans bought it and sent the two on their way. Completely numb, Sans allowed Asgore to lead him to his car, driving away until both the dam and the authorities were no longer in sight.

 

Pulling to one side, Asgore parked, looking older than he was at that moment, pressing his face into his hands, running them over his face as he let out loud, tired noises and finished with a sigh, letting his furry hands fall into his lap, shifting his head to look over at Sans.

 

“This is a fine mess you have put us in, Sans.... This won't be easy to explain to her family.” The king began, running his fingers through his golden hair, looking just as tired as he looked old. “I need to know... Was she a danger to anyone?”

 

“Yes...” Sans didn't even have to hesitate. Sitting in the front seat with Asgore's thick and heavy coat wrapped around his small frame. “She attacked Paps and the baby.... I went after her.... She also killed my baby years ago... She was a murderer....”

 

“I see......” Letting out another sigh, Asgore faced the road again, grabbing the wheel as he started the car again, driving away and down the dirt road back to civilization. “You did it out of self defense, if anyone asks. While I can't condone murder, I can, however, give you leeway but only this once. You understand...”

 

“I do, your Highness...” Sans' voice was soft and lost as he said it. His mind rang with Nirmala's screams as she plummeted to her death. It had seemed like such a horrifying way to go. To see your death right before your eyes yet not having a chance to stop it. It was a horrifying memory; one that would haunt him his entire life. Was he to be doomed to suffer the guilt of such an act of killing a horrid person?

 

“What better way to kill a murderer than a murderer?” That was what Undyne said, jokingly to Alphys during one of their anime marathons when Sans came over to ask Alphys about Papyrus' health on time. Never before had those words haunted him more until now.

 

It felt unsatisfying.....

 

Looking over at Asgore as he held the jacket tighter to himself. “Why did you lie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Why did you lie to the humans, Asgore? Why would you allow a murderer like me to go free?”

 

“..........It's a monster issue.” The king answered as if he had recited that sentence a hundred times already. “No humans got involved and until one does, humans don't need to know....”

 

“Thank you....”

 

“You're welcome, Sans.”

 

“.............Asgore?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Does it get any easier? The memories?”

 

There was a long silence. The sound of rumbling as the newly brightened sky began to fill with rain clouds. Eventually, the king sighed, hands clenching the steering wheel.

 

“No,” He finally answered, eyes glued to the road. “It doesn't.”

 

\--

 

“How are you feeling?” Caleb asked, rubbing a hand over Papyrus' belly, thumb stroking where his belly button would be if her had one, making the mother-to-be laugh, slapping the hand away before he groaned in pain.

 

“Stop it. Garson says I shouldn't laugh just yet, just to be safe the baby is stable in my magic.” He scolded kindly, sending a smile to the sheepish human beside him.

 

Scratching the back of his head nervously, Caleb cleared his throat with a goofy smile. “Right, sorry. Forgot about that, mama.” He winked. Feeling accomplished when the skeleton blushed. “But seriously, how are you? You have me terrified when you called me.”

 

Blush fading, Papyrus rested a hand over his belly, rubbing it softly. “I'm relieved, actually.... I don't much care about me. I just want the baby to be alright.”

 

“You should care. If Undyne heard that coming from you, she'd beat you over the head with the power of her powerful visuals of her strength.”

 

Smiling at Caleb's attempt to cheer him up, the skeleton's sockets locked on the door leading from his room. “Where is she? I would have thought she would have come to see me...” At Caleb's cough, he turned his attention to his human friend. “What?”

 

“She.... doesn't know yet...” Confessed the human, blushing and rubbing one side of his face with his hand. “We just barely got you here on time and I figured you would have wanted to recover before we called her in. You know how she is.”

 

“I do actually....” The skeleton hesitantly agreed, running the scenario in his head. He imagined the fish kicking the door down, demanding to know who had hurt him and the baby before standing guard over his room until she passed out while Alphys stuttered in alarm nearby. It wasn't a pretty thought. 

 

“What about Sans?” He asked worriedly. “Does he know about me being here?” While there were many things the two skeletons had to talk about, he knew the small monster would be constantly worried about him. Sans was almost just as bad as Undyne, if not worse, when it came to protecting and caring about him. He would have been flattered under different circumstances.

 

And Nirmala. He felt like he'd be constantly worried about running into her again. A warm hand touched his to catch his attention. Glancing up at Caleb, who opened his mouth to answer, a knock on the door drew their attention away to see both Asgore and Sans standing there, looking wet as water dripped off their clothes.

 

Sans looked worse for ware. While he showed no signs of being injured, there was something in his eye sockets that told Papyrus that something had happened. But that could be discussed when the other questions he had would be answered. Breaking into a sob, Papyrus reached for the small skeleton, whom wasted no time pushing past Caleb to hold the pregnant monster tight.

 

Ignoring the humans protests at being pushed to the side, Sans peppered kisses along the other monster's face, surprising everyone, even Papyrus before he turned his attention to the baby bump on the tall skeleton's belly. Whispering and rubbing the belly, Sans placed soft and tender kisses on it, watching it as if he was afraid it would fade.

 

So all in all, as Asgore and Caleb watched on, The two skeletons held each other in an embrace as they marveled at the survival of their child.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!!!!!
> 
> LOOK!!! ARTWORK!!! FANART!!!
> 
> LOOK: http://fangirlf.deviantart.com/art/Fan-Art-for-AssassinPyro13-on-AO3-679975516?ga_submit_new=10%3A1494499485&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1
> 
> COPY AND PASTE THAT BITCH INTO YOUR BROWSER!!!
> 
> OMG I LOVE FANART SO MUCH!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE ART!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm getting ready to move and I have a lot of stuff to do and not a lot of time to do it.

Brushing a finger over one of the cracks that scared Gaster's skull, Grillby marveled at the sleeping skeleton beside him, wrapped under the covers and snuggled beside him for warmth after their moment of passion; completely out of it and snoring away as his lover observed him in his sleep, completely unaware. 

Unable to sleep due to memories of the war he was involved in long ago; flashes of his time on the battlefield was bouncing around his head like a ping pong ball as a form of magic that acted like adrenaline slowly pumped through his body, forcing him to shake his head to remove the thoughts away. He refused to have a moment right now. He'd fight the memories away the best he could until his medicine kicks in.

Helping the humans win wars against their own kind hadn't been a pleasant experience for them. Normally, they tended to stay out of human affairs just like many humans stayed out of the monsters. But much to their displeasure, when a war threatens monster kind Asgore would involve himself along with his army to aid the humans into keeping the enemy at bay, enlisting monsters like Grillby, who refused to be acknowledged by their rank.

As a general, Grillby had seen his fair share of bloodshed. Ashamed for the fact, the flame was all too happy to live his life without telling others about his experience in the wars he was forced into. Like many of the surviving veterans, many would rather forget everything they had been forced to do and would rather continue to live their lives.

Finding he wasn't going to fall asleep for fear of reliving his time in the war through his dreams, he got up from the bed, bending down long enough to place a soft kiss on his skeletal lovers forehead, seeing Gaster sigh in his sleep and snuggle deeper in the bed. Smiling, the flame left the room, careful to close the door as quietly as he could, taking his phone with hims as he left.

On his way to the living room, Grillby turned the phone on to check the time, only to be greeted with a text message from Sans.

_[Sans]: I did something bad! Oh god! Grillby, I did something bad! Papyrus is in the hospital! I don't know what to do! Grillbz! I killed someone! Oh god!!!_

Grillby dropped his phone.

\--  
Asgore had left later that day, needing to make a few phone calls to cover up Sans' murder. Caleb left soon after, claiming to need to buy lunch for his mom and leaving the skeletons alone. After much begging, Sans did managed to get in contact with Undyne, having to hold the phone away from his head as she screamed that she was going to pulverize them for not telling her sooner and that she'd be there in the morning.

Papyrus only smiled and reassured the small worried skeleton that she wouldn't really hurt a pregnant monster, or Papyrus himself, laughing at the look Sans sent his way. Now late into the night, there they lay, relaxing on the bed with only one desk light on so Sans could read without being disturbed by any of the nurses who would come in to check on Papyrus.

“There's a lot we need to talk about....”

“I know.”

“There's so much I need to know.”

“I know, Paps. But you need rest.” Rubbing Papyrus' head, Sans turned back to his book, reading glasses sticking to his head thanks to Gaster's magnetic invention that Sans secured on his spectacles. Papyrus resting under one of his arms with his skull on Sans' ribs, the pregnant skeleton wiggled a little in hopes of getting comfortable in the medical bed, shivering from the cold despite the thin hospital sheet and the warmth of Sans' magic that radiated off the small skeleton's body.

“I can't. I'm too restless.” The younger of the two complained, sitting up with a huff, making Sans set his book down and anxiously pull Papyrus to lay back down. Whining, Papyrus batted the hands away from his person before sending a tired glare at Sans. If he had lips, Sans was sure Pappy would have been pouting. “Sans, let me up.”

“No can do.” Replied the smaller of the two, chuckling before he resumed his position before he opened his book again. “Doctors say that you need to rest while you recover. The drug may be out of your system, but there had been a lot of damage to your core, bud.”

“Core?” Blinking in realization, Papyrus huffed once more. “I think you meant to say 'soul'. Only Elementals have cores. To protect their souls.”

“Woops.” That was all Sans had said; too tired to come up with a pun from the events that had happened merely hours before, much to the concern of the other monster, whom had eventually given up trying to sit up. Opting to roll on his side, head still on Sans' chest and hand laying on the clothed ribs beside his head, Papyrus used this angle to look at the cover of the book.

“Quantum physics? I didn't know you understood that. That's amazing.” He voiced in surprise, looking up at the face of his monster 'pillow' with astonishment, noting the blue blush that slowly spread on Sans' skull.

Clearing his throat, Sans gave a chuckle, using his free hand to pull his glasses off his face, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to continue reading while the pregnant monster was awake and nearly demanding attention with his endless talking. Reaching over, the small skeleton placed the book and his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed, nearly knocking over Papyrus' small cup of pills that expecting monster was to take in the morning, before turning his attention back to the skeleton draped on him like a lover.

That thought had Sans blushing harder than before. Did Papyrus even notice how awkward and intimate this position was for them to be in? He supposed not as he stared deep into the sockets of the other.

“Alright, I'll bite.” he began patiently, shrugging lazily as he grinned at Papyrus through droopy sockets. “What's keeping you from sleeping like you should be doing right now?”

He hadn't gotten an answer right away. Papyrus ended up looking down, pressing his cheek bone against his chest; right above where Sans' blue soul sat, protected by his rib cage like a heart for a human. Anxiety and shame practically rolled off the taller skeleton as his face reflected his troubled mind.

Giving a soft and innocent moan, Sans reached up to rub the back of Papyrus' skull, marveling at the smooth texture of the young adult as he did so all the while, keeping his own face lax and happy in order to hide his own anxiety that had been building up since he had sent that text to Grillby. In a moment of sheer stupidity, he had panicked and confessed to the flame.

“You must think me a fool.” Hearing Papyrus voice his concern snapped Sans back to the present, having drifted off for a moment. Hand pausing where they rubbed the roundness of the others skull, Sans sent a questioning look to him. However Papyrus wasn't looking at him and that made it a little difficult to judge expressions when he couldn't see his reactions.

“What do you mean, Paps?”

Papyrus' arms looped around his chest slowly and the skeleton pressed his face into Sans' chest, body shaking and sockets tightly closed as he shook with grief, trying not to cry; desperate for comfort in which Sans was readily, although a little confused, gave.

“Hey, hey.” he soothed softly, sitting up and wrapping his own arms around the shaking skeleton, rubbing Papyrus' skull again as he did so, placing a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Hey... C'mon. You're okay... You're okay...”

“I knew going with her was stupid!”

“Pap-”

“Everything was telling me not to climb in that car! My instincts were screaming for me to flee but I didn't! WHY WAS I SO STUPID!!?”

“Woah, hey!” Pushing Papyrus at arms length, Sans glared at him deep in the sockets. Uncaring that he had forced Papyrus to sit like the other was told not to do, he held the other by the shoulders while he squared his own. “You're NOT stupid! Don't say that! Don't even think it!”

“But I am!!” Papyrus wailed, leaning forward, he grabbed Sans' own shoulders, sobbing into his chest, being held up by nothing but both pairs of their arms. “I'm a stupid fool who was too curious for his own good! She had information that I wanted bad enough to endanger my baby to get!”

 **“PAPYRUS!”** The tone in Sans' voice silenced Papyrus to the point where only his sobbing could be heard. Sockets stinging and swollen around the edges from his tears, he was forced to sit back up, staring deep into the now empty and angry sockets of Sans'. The dark and dangerous feeling he got from the simple look almost had him whimpering had the lights not returned shortly after.

Seeing the other skeleton terrified, Sans sighed, expression softening until it resembled nothing but sadness.

“Look....” began the small skeleton, reaching up to rub the orange tears from Papyrus' face. “Nirmala was a manipulative bitch. She had one goal and that was to hurt you both. But you're safe now and she can't hurt you anymore.”

“Now, you mean.” Papyrus sniffed, pulling his head away to use the back of his wrist to wipe a tear that Sans had missed. “But what about later when-”

“-She's dead, Pap.” Sans interrupted, not looking remorseful in the slightest, eye lights flickering and threatening to vanish once more. Having the other monsters attention on him suddenly felt unnerving all of a sudden and Sans felt himself beginning to grow nervous. “She fell from the dam on the other side of town and dusted.”

He hadn't wanted to feel, even the slighted, bit pleased at the thought of being rid of her forever. He had almost wished he had kept his mouth shut about the news; but at what risk? Having Papyrus constantly paranoid and looking over his shoulder for a dead woman who couldn't hurt him anymore? Sans knew that kind of paranoia all too well and he would rather die than let the mother of his child go through that.

“I.....O-oh.....” Papyrus hadn't looked pleased. In fact, he oddly enough, looked distraught at the news, nothing like what Sans had thought he'd be. He had thought that the news would have at least relaxed the other skeleton, not upset him. “Why.... I don...'t....”

Finally looking back at Sans, the short monster could see the ugly guilt that flooded Papyrus' beautiful face, an expression that should never be there. “What happened? Why was she at the dam?”

Sans gave a shrug, the deadpanned and uncaring look never leaving his face as he did so. “I dunno. Not like I care. She was a horrible bitch that deserved it anyway.”

“Sans, that was a horrible thing to say!” Somehow, this mortified Papyrus, but then again, Sans supposed that was one of the many things he shouldn't be surprised about. The big softie couldn't harm a fly. That thought almost made him smile....

Almost...

“Yes, I guess it was....Sorry...” He wasn't sorry. If anything, he only apologized for the sake of the other monster. Frowning once more, his hand reached out to rest on the mound that housed their baby, rubbing his thumb on it, amazed that Papyrus was still allowing him to touch him and the baby.

 _'Not for long.'_ nagged the voice in his mind, causing sweat to break out all over his skull. _'Not when he finds out what you did.'_

“Apology accepted.” giving a weak chuckle, Papyrus unconsciously placed his hand over the one Sans had on his belly, squeezing it affectionately. “It's not nice to speak ill of the dead like that.”

He couldn't help but snort, fighting back laughter at the irony he had found right then and there. Technically, despite being monsters, many humans still feared skeleton monsters because they were the embodiment of other dead humans. Some even made the occasional comments of “Grim Reapers” as skeletal monsters were often called by.

However, Papyrus seemed lost by his unintentional and ironic comment as he stared at Sans with a confused look; raised brow and all. “What? What's so funny?”

“Skeletons... dead..... *SNORT*”

“OH. MY. GOD. No! Stop it right there!” Papyrus snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the shorter skeleton, poking him on top of his nasal passage. “No! No! Don't, or I will kick you out!”

“You seem to be **dead** serious about that.” Seeing the heated and threatening look his way, Sans surrendered with the wave of his hands. He would joke around when Papyrus wasn't still in bad condition. “Alright, alright. I'll stop. Seriously.”

“Good....” Appeased, Papyrus calmed down, slowly taking deep breaths to do so before blinking wearily. “I still have so many questions for you-I'm being serious when I say that I need them answered.”

“And I will.” Sans promised, pushing Papyrus gently to lay back down. “AFTER you recover. It's a lot and I want you out of critical condition before we talk. Alright? It's a promise.” Winking down at Papyrus, Sans climbed out of the bed to give the pregnant monster more room.

“Good.” Smiling innocently, Papyrus felt his eyes drooping closed. Before he fell asleep, he could barely get out a “I'm looking forward to it.” before the fight against sleep ended and Sans was left to be the only one awake.

With only three options left: Stay with the sleeping skeleton, sleep, or wonder and clear his head; Sans chose the third until he was willing to rest. Stepping out of the room, Sans rubbed his itching and healing arms, wincing as the movement aggravated the holes where he had injected the DETERMINATION.

Oh yeah. With all the excitement, he had forgotten all about the experiment and the surprising gifts it gave him. Teleportation was one. Who knew what else he now was capable of doing with the junk in his body. The thought both excited and terrified him at the same time.

No longer shaking from the substance in his system, Sans rolled up his sleeves to look a the seeping bandaged wounds. Red soaking through the self applied bandages on his arms in a mixture of marrow and DETERMINATION, he carefully removed the top part of the bandage on one arm to examine one of the injections.

The hole was as deep and painful looking as it had been earlier that week. Not fully healed yet, he had pondered whether or not if he should go to Gaster for treatment. While the good doctor would know just what to do with damages done to bones as well as the substance, he wasn't really feeling up to dealing with the doctor's wrath when he finds out that Sans had used one of the most dangerous experiments on HIMSELF. 

Not only that, but knowing Gaster, the older skeleton would probably turn his back on him and let him suffer out of spite alone. Didn't believe him? Many years ago, Sans had accidentally spilled coffee on his boss and offered to clean it, only to accidentally ruin it again. When the small skeleton had spilled coffee on himself, the _good doctor_ had taken it upon himself to get Sans knew clothes. Much to his dismay, Sans was not willing to go another day, dressed as a baby.

If Gaster got that petty with coffee, there was no way he was risking _THIS_ to get out. Hearing shuffling, Sans glanced up in alarm, quickly pulling his sleeved down over his arms, wincing as they roughly rubbed on his wounds. He had done so just in time to see Asgore round the corner of the dark hallway and pause in surprise at the sight of Sans.

“Oh...” The king began, standing up straight and giving a tired smile and a wave from where he stood. “Howdy. Just the monster I was looking for. Can you come with me Sans? We have something to talk about.”

Stiffening, Sans followed his king through the halls until they were in the empty cafeteria, the king nursing a cup of coffee as bags sagged under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in over a month. Sitting there stiffly beside Asgore at the table, Sans picked at the metal, one arm casually curled on the surface in false relaxation. Finally, after a few moments of silence, the king began, not looking at Sans.

“I told Nirmala's family. Surprisingly, they hadn't been too upset by the news. It turns out that your wife had been disowned by most of her family other than her parents.” Lifting his cup, he sipped his steaming cup of coffee, making a face at the taste; the king very known for his love for tea instead of the liquid he was drinking now but needing the caffeine.

“How come? They never struck me as the type to abandon her.” The skeleton replied blandly, finding himself relaxing slightly, as he angled himself to face the large goat monster, resting his head in his hand that was propped on the table.

“I don't know.” Setting the cup down and abandoning his drink for a moment, Asgore cupped it in both hands and yawned. “But they hadn't appeared to have liked her much when I spoke of her.”

“And her parents?”

“They had dusted five years ago. They got very ill apparently.”

“I see......” Looking away, Sans gave a sigh, closing his eyes, enjoying the silence that followed. Nirmala's family hated her and her parents were dead? In a way, Sans could almost see why she had been so desperate to hang onto him. But there were better ways. She could have talked to him. Helped him understand.

 _'Same could be said about what happened at the dam.'_ Shaking his head, Sans willed the nagging voice in his head away.

“Sans, I spoke to Tori about what happened.” Asgore spoke up and turning his head to look at the small monster beside him with a gentle yet stern look in his eyes, gaining the skeleton's attention again as he opened his sockets.

“Oh shit, TORI knows about this?” Sockets widening, Sans gulped, fingers twitching on the metal table, causing a drumming sound echo around the room.

“Yes. She's not mad. Just very disappointed.”

“I;.....would rather she be disappointed....” That had been mild compared to what he had feared. She had been one of his only two friends that he was afraid of losing. As a kid, her, Grillby, and him had gone through so much through the years and having her abandon him would have hurt worse than the pain he had gone through when he miscarried.

Clearing his throat, only to yawn once more, Asgore gave a small, yet tense smile in hopes of calming the small monster. “Yes, ah.....I-well-TORI and I agree that it would be in your best interest if you never told anybody that it was you that killed your wife. For your safety as well as Papyrus'.”

“But you told the public-”

“-That she fell by accident,” Asgore interrupted, raising a finger to make his point, eyes hardening in his serious gaze. “Running from you when you went to confront her.”

Letting out a worried whine, Sans grabbed his skull with his hands, looking distraught but strangely relieved. “Oh god... what will I tell Papyrus? I mean, this covers with what I already told him... But... Should I tell him the full truth or a half-truth?”

“Whatever you want. If you tell him the entire truth, it is up to you. All I said to the public was that she fell. I never said how.”

Giving a groan, Sans relaxed with a soft exhale, shoulders sagging as he pressed his face in his arms, upper body laying on the table. “Thanks Asgore. How could I every repay you for everything you've done for me?”

“Just don't do it again and I will put it out of my mind.” The king gave a laugh, half serious and half joking as he laid a warm paw on his back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the story was but there was a story about where socks were considered underwear in monster society and I loved it so much.

“PAPYRUS!!! NYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Running through the halls at lightning speed, Undyne barely managed to avoid barreling nurses over as she ran down the halls to Papyrus' room the next day. The second the hospital opened for the morning, Undyne was on her feet and out the door, charging to the area her best friend resided, leaving a long trail of dust in her wake and avoiding the cars that screeched to a stop so they wouldn't hit her. Making time to, literally, pick up Alphys along the way, she ran to the hospital with her girlfriend crying in surprise at the speed they had gone at.

“YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT, YA NERD!!! OR I'M GONNA POUND THAT BABY DADDY OF YOURS!!!” Making a turn in the last hallway, Undyne kicked open the door to Papyrus' room, pointing at the confused skeleton inside as well as startling them. “I HAD TO KICK DOWN FIFTY DOORS JUST TO FIND YOU NERD! WHO SAYS YOU GET TO KEEP THIS FROM ME?!”

Sans grumbled, setting a blanket in Papyrus' lap. Earlier when they had woken up, they had been told that they were free to leave, somehow gaining a ride along the way in the form of an angry bar tender and an pissed off papa skeleton who wouldn't stop pacing. After finishing his cigarette, the small skeleton had seen them drive up, only gaining a “look” from the flame monster with a promise of a long lecture. 

After getting back inside, Sans had made sure that Papyrus was in a wheelchair before he even thought of leaving the room to get the blanket. Now, just as he got the younger of the two, settled in the contraption, said skeleton's best fish monster comes barging in, nearly making the small skeletal monster fall to the floor in shock along with the all too familiar yellow dinosaur under her arm. 

Slapping the side of his face at the realization that he had in fact, forgotten to text her, Papyrus gasped loudly.

“I'm sorry, Undyne!! I just forgot and-and....” He cried out, unable to finish his sentence, reaching for her. The fish didn't hesitate in putting her small and shaky girlfriend down to engulf the tall skeleton in her arms, teeth bared angrily before pulling away to look him over; even going so far to kneel and cup his clothed belly, kissing it when she felt the souling pulse happily under her touch. Once satisfied that both of them were alright, she crosses her arms over her chest and eyes Papyrus with a motherly scowl.

“So what gives?! Who did it?” She demanded, tapping her foot angrily, whipping her head to one side to brush her hair off her shoulder, ignoring the strands of messy red hair that nearly covered her yellow slitted eyes. “I swear they better not show their faces here-”

“They won't....” Papyrus whimpered softly, looking over at Sans, seeing the small skeleton smile at him comfortingly and grabbing his hand to squeeze. Taking a few deep breaths, Papyrus turned his attention back to Undyne, pulling her into a hug once more, feeling her body stiffen in her anger before relaxing as she sighed and held him close once more, pushing his head to her chest like she had done many times before.

“Geeze, Pap....” She cooed softly, rubbing the top of his skull as she made an effort to smile. “Make me worry, why don't you? What do I have to do? Tie you to my back to keep you safe?”

“You might have to tie Sans on with you.” Papyrus laughed softly, happily following along with her joke and laughing harder as the distasteful glare the other skeleton sent their way at misfortune of getting involved in the joke.

“Ew, Do I have to?” Undyne playfully scrunched her nose, sending a mock glare at the skeleton. “He smells like old ketchup and feet.”

“Okay- is it mock Sans time? Because if it is, I want out of this crazy club.” Complained the skeleton in question, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets with a more heated look. He wasn't pissed, just annoyed. Out of all the shit he had to deal with over the years, having his young, pregnant lover and his friend mocking him in a friendly was wasn't something he was prepared to deal with.

Jumping a little, Sans brushed away the fact that he had just mentally referred to Papyrus as his lover and shook his head. Sure, Papyrus was carrying his baby from an accident and sure, he may have kissed the other monster's skull once or twice here and there. But that hadn't meant anything.... did it? The question made his soul shiver questioningly. 

Gaffing loudly, Undyne snorted, holding her fist against her lips as she tried to hold back any more of her laugh as Alphys stepped beside her.

“Kinda too late, baby daddy! You were signed up the second you put your pickle in his jar.” She exclaimed, pointing her thumb to Papyrus, who turned orange and covered his face in his hands.

“UNDYNE!!!” He cried out, momentarily exposing his face to send her a shocked look. “You can't say stuff like that!! It's embarrassing!!!”

Sans snorted at that reaction, shrugging and leaning on the side of the wheelchair, grateful the brakes were still engaged.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I relish those kind of jokes.” Winking, Sans chuckled, seeing the strained annoyance that was clear on Papyrus' face.

“Sans,” The taller skeleton warned, eyes bugging from his sockets angrilly at the smaller skeleton, who was struggling to keep it together. “Don't you start.... I mean it.”

Squinting her eyes, Undyne eyed the skeleton, pondering while her girlfriend beside her was giggling behind her hand, having got on to what Sans had meant and what he was doing. 

“Was that a fucking pun?” The fish questioned, questioning, squinted eyes never leaving the bright lights of the short skeleton's sockets.

Growling, Papyrus brushed his hands over his face, gripping at his bone cheeks, crying out knowing that they were merely encouraging the smaller, yet older monster. “YES IT IS! DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!”

“Aw, come on.” Sans whines, putting on mock hurt, placing a hand to his chest, palm pressed to his ribs as if he had been shot. “It's not that big of a dill, guys! I do it all the time! I mean, how can you not find them dill-ightful like I do?”

“Someone make him stop!” Papyrus begged, sending a glare to Alphys who was giggling nonstop at the pickle jokes. “They're not even funny!!”

“Aww, come on, Papyrus. Just dill with me for a little longer. I'll be good.” Sans replied, snickering as he threw an arm over the skeleton's shoulders.

Fed up, Papyrus shoved the skeleton off him and started to wheel away. “THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING AND GOING TO MY CAT!”

“Wait up Paps!!!” Undyne growled before chasing after him, grabbing Alphys' hand and dragging her away as she giggled. “I need to get my car so I can take you home!”

Humor draining from him and one eye flickering on and off, Sans moved so fast, he appeared in front of all three of them like a blur, skull sweating as he attempted to play his movements off with a lazy grin and a shrug while he pretended that they weren't staring at him with bugged eyes. Even Alphys, who had been giggling earlier, was watching him with a pale face.

“I don't think so. Dr. Gaster's here to see his son.” Sans butted, giving another shrug as his eyes drifted to the corner of the room. 

“G-Gaster's here?!” Alphys squeaked, hands going to her snout in worry as she whimpered to herself. Angry that her girlfriend had gotten upset by Sans' words, Undyne held the small dino to her side and growled, taking a step toward him in warning.

“Besides,” Sans continued with a shrug, sockets narrowing in the fish' direction. “Paps is moving in with me, for his safety.” His eyes landed on Undyne, daring for her to say something.

“I am?” 

“He is?”

Papyrus and Alphys questioned in sync, both sharing a look between them worriedly before turning their attention back to the short skeleton; Alphys twiddling her fingers. Papyrus had a hand to his stomach, frowning in disapproval, his own eyes locked on the other skeleton's laid back expression. Taking in the reactions of the other two, Undyne leered down at the small monster, pushing Alphys behind her and stepping in front of Papyrus to block his view from the other.

“Now you listen to me.” Baring her teeth, her yellow eyes flashed dangerously. “I can tolerate you because you stepped up for your baby and for Papyrus, I can respect that. But that does not-I repeat-NOT give you the right to decide what he does and where he goes!”

As Undyne pointed a sharpened nail in his direction, Sans seemed to sink in himself, glaring at the fish with empty sockets, hands in his pockets to hide the fists they formed into in his uneasy anxiety and aggravation.

“And I understand that.” he attempted to reason, taking a few breaths through his nasal passage in order to keep his head calm and clear all the while, fighting back his other emotions, such as the desire to keep Papyrus in a safe place. “But trust me when I say, I can take care of him better if he's living with me.”

“And keep him locked up like some pet?! No! Papyrus has a life that's for him to decide!”

“Undyne...” Papyrus tried to break in, wheeling a little to the side so he could get a look at her face. Unfortunately, he was ultimately ignored from the two monsters before him. Alphys remained where she stood, the light reflecting off her glasses and keeping him from seeing her eyes beneath.

“I'm not going to keep him hold up like a pet.” Replied Sans, one hand gripping the inside of his pocket as he felt his breathing grow harsher and sweat starting to slide down his skull. _”Keep it together. Don't get upset. Calm. Calm._ “But I need him to be safe. He'll be safer at my house!”

“We don't even know where that is! For all we know, you could live in the getto and just dressed yourself up!”

“He almost died and you're going on about where my house is?!”

Undyne harshly waved her hand in the form of a slash, no doubt fed up and not willing to back down from where she stood in the argument. 

“You're twisting my words and you know it!” Placing her fists on her waist, she leaned forward, towering over the now shivering skeleton. “Why do you care all of a sudden, anyway? All you did since you found out about the baby, was buy baby things and take him out to eat! What gives you the right in deciding what's best for-”

“I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER BABY!!”

All three reeled back in alarm when Sans shouted at them. Eyes wide, all attention was on the small skeletal figure who snapped, having had all he could take, blue tears building up on the corners of his empty sockets as his hands shook in his jacket pockets.

“I... I can't lose another baby...I need...I...” Chocking out a sob, he pulled a hand from his pocket to cover his mouth, mortified of what he had given away. Body jerking from mini hiccups that were beginning to form as his gaze landed on Undyne's feet. He couldn't see their expression and he didn't care to. He needed to calm down. Stop the memories and push them away.

A hand on his shoulder had him snapping his head up. Papyrus had somehow rolled up to him without his notice in that short moment. Had it been a short moment? Sans couldn't tell. But Papyrus was giving him a soft smile, pulling Sans into his arm to hold him tight.

Pelvis being pushed against the baby bump, Sans instantly looped his arms around the other skeletal monster, pressing his face in the soft shoulder that Papyrus' magic had created over his bony body. Feeling Papyrus press his own head on his shoulder, Sans gave a content sigh, suddenly feeling more tired than he should.

“I will go with you.” Papyrus softly chimed before gently pushing Sans away. “But the first thing we need to do before I move in with you.... I want you to tell me about the other baby... Promise....?”

Mutely, Sans nodded, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes free of tears. Without looking at the others, he turned and headed out without a word. He had a fire monster to meet and Papyrus had his father to calm.

He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

–

“I can't believe you would do something so stupid.”

“I know, Grillby.”

“You're mother would be rolling in her grave if she ever found out about this!”

“Well then, it's a good thing that bitch is nothing but dust in a jar and buried deep in my sock drawer.” Sans retorted, unconsciously kicking at a pebble by his feet like a child who had just been caught for doing something naughty. Looking up from the ground, he saw Papyrus, locked in an embrace with his father; a truly rare moment indeed.

Glaring, Grillby smacked Sans lightly on the side of his skull, not caring as Sans gave a sharp “OW!” at the slap which had been followed by a glare from his small bony friend.

“Don't speak ill of the dead, Sans.” The flame scolded, reaching inside his vest and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. “No matter if they deserved it.”

Placing the butt of the cigarette in his firey lips, Grillby lit it with his thumb, inhaling deeply before pulling it away to blow out the smoke. Sans frowned, eyes drooping tiredly as he eyed his friend.

“Didn't know you smoked. Those do anything for you?” Sans asked, snatching the packet and pulling one out for his own, much to Grillby's annoyance.

“Not really. Just do it because I like the taste.” Grillby responded honestly, taking pleasure at the grimace from the small monster beside him. “And you never truly asked. I've been smoking for years.”

“Elemental are weird.” Lifting the cigarette by choice, he wiggled it with a wink. “Hey, Grillbabe. Light me up?”

“Now it's my turn to ask if those do anything for you.” Grumbled the flame, lighting the cigarette the skeleton puffed, not impressed when he saw the smoke leave the skeleton's shirt collar. Instead, choosing to go back to his own, watching the small family who had now been joined by the dinosaur and fish.

“Eh, they do actually. Tried to stop a long time ago.” Sans admitted, twirling it in his fingers, musingly. ”But things came up.”

“Things?”

“Sitka was brought up.”

“Ah...” Smoking in silence, Grillby remembered the day that Sans came to his home. It had been a cold night and he had been woken up by a loud banging on his front door. Luckily Fuku hadn't been woken up by it or he'd have a fussy elemental baby on his hands. He could remember the distraught look on Sans' face as he stood there, crying and clinging to a jar of bluish dust in his hands.

Grillby kept a close eye on Sans when he heard about what happened. 

“You need to get over that, Sans.” The flame spoke up, mournfully looking down at the monster. “It's been over ten years.”

“I know.... But I just can't let it go.” tossing the cigarette on the ground and stomping it to smother it, he rubbed the back of his skull. “I relive the moment over and over every time I dream. Until...”

“Until Papyrus?” Nodding over in Papyrus' direction, Grillby mused to himself.

Nodding, Sans gave a weak chuckle. “Yeah... I suppose so. Dreams stopped shortly after hearing about the baby.”

Then, chuckling reverting to a humored snort, the skeleton covered his nose, grinning widely up at the bartender. “He's the best thing that ever happened to me. Nothing could cheer me up better than him.”

“Even better than sticking your mothers ashes in your unmentionables?”

“Even that, Grillbs.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can almost hear raging from how long this chapter took. I'M SORRY!!!

“Undyne! Look! There's a gym near his house!” Pressing his skull against the backseat door window of Alphys' four door car, Papyrus watched on in childlike glee at the sight of the shining building that lit up the shaded street that was darkened by the faint evening light. It had taken three days to get the pregnant skeleton packed and even longer to get a moving truck that would willingly allow them to borrow. Not that they didn't trust monsters, but the fact that the people were assholes to begin with. 

It wasn't until Milly had called them; announcing that she had managed to get a truck, did their luck seem to turn positive. What little they had to pack in such a short notice with so few people doing it had gone smoothly, despite either Sans or Undyne having to force Papyrus to sit down while they all got to work and to keep him from doing any lifting. In the end, Alphys managed to find the skeleton a job of folding the clothes that Undyne, Milly, or himself had brought from Gaster's place.

While very unhappy of his son's moving, Gaster would send accusing glances to Sans, who felt every single one of those heated looks, despite the older skeleton's normal blank look. In the end, Gaster chose to spend what time he could with his son and spoke about random things while Papyrus occasionally played with the socks that his father had bought for the baby.

Finally packed and ready, all the monsters, and Caleb, crammed themselves in separate vehicles. Grillby, who had taken the day off to help Papyrus get moved and settled in Sans' home, was the driver of the moving truck. Looking back at Gaster, who was climbing into the car with Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys; Grillby's flame flared in slight despair at the separation from his lover as Sans took up passenger of the moving van to guide him where to go. Although, the flame suspected it might be more to tease him of his love life.

Behind both of those vehicles, Caleb climbed in his own van, trailing behind them, waving his arm out the window to say hi.

Hands firmly on the wheel, the elemental grumbled bitterly under his breath while Sans sagged heavily where he sat, only being held upright by his seat belt as his legs dangled off the seat. Signaling before he made the left turn, Grillby barely remembered muttering

“You make it seem like I don't know where you live.” To which, he had gotten a wink and a reply from the sleepy skeleton monster beside him.

“Eh, I dunno about that. Nirmala and I moved since Sitka. Needed new scenery. Said it was healthy.”

Grillby gave no further comment.

Back at the car with Papyrus that followed closely behind the van, Undyne snorted in humor, playing with the radio and looking for songs she liked.

“Sorry Pap. Alphys said no gym while pregnant.” Looking at the rear view mirror to see him pouting at her, she gave an understanding grin. “I know, buddy. How about this. When that kid's born, I'll take you there myself and we'll get you a membership.

Eye sockets widening and sparkling in glee, Papyrus held the sides of his head in his hands and gave a happy squeal; completely and utterly pleased at that news. “Really? Thank you Undyne!!”

He missed seeing Alphys flinch at the volume of his voice. Halfway turning in her seat to face him, Undyne pumped her arm, hand in a fist with the other grabbing the seat tightly.

“Heck yeah! I'll even join you while your baby daddy takes care of Undyne Jr. We'll make a day of it!”

“I'm not naming them Undyne Jr.” Papyrus laughed, finding the thought highly amusing. Clearly unimpressed, She scoffed.

“I know. But can you imagine me taking my niece or nephew to the gym?”

“Undyne...” Alphys quietly interrupted with a warning, sparing only a moment to send a worried glance to her girlfriends way, hands twitching on the steering wheel. “You can't go either.”

“What? Why not?” Turning back to the dino, it didn't take long before her look softened. “I'll be fine, Al. You know me.”

“I know you'll take it too far. And it'll be too late by then, Undyne. No gym.”

“Am I missing something?” The skeleton butted in, looking between the two girls, mimicking Alphys' expression. “Is there some reason that Undyne isn't allowed at the gym? Did she break something? In trouble?”

Then, letting out a dramatic gasp, his hand goes to his mouth, looking at Undyne, horrified. “You're not deathly ill, are you?! Are you falling?!”

Tears pricked at his sockets as a mood swing struck him. The possible fear of his best friend being sick would have been a grave nightmare for him. Seeing him about to break out in tears, Undyne was quick to hush him and grab one hand, swinging it around lightly, playfully.

“Relax, Pap.” She cooed, swinging their entwined hands the best she could in their enclosed space. “I'm not sick or dying. I'm just.....” Her gaze went to her girlfriend, who looked more focused on driving then the conversation nearby.

Looking back at Papyrus, she gave a strained smile, lips juggling from the effort. “I'll tell ya later when you're settled. But I'm okay. I promise.”

Sniffing, Papyrus wiped his face with his free arm, forcing a smile on his face as he took the turn to swing their arms. Confident that Undyne was telling the truth, he released their hands and went back to looking out the window, noticing how the neighborhood appeared to be getting fancier and fancier. If Undyne said that she was okay, then he believed her.

It was just bothering him to not know what was wrong. They told each other everything. Although she did promise to tell him later. He would hold her to it.

However, as the fancier the buildings at the roads became and the more beautiful the landscape formed into, the skeleton found himself in awe at the glittering ocean nearby that glittered from the setting sun and the elegant metal fence that kept people from falling into it.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice the change in scenery. Undyne herself looked inbetween disgust and confusion. What she was thinking or feeling, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that her yellow eyes were taking in everything around them. Compared to the small town they grew up in, this upstate city with its rich intake felt like a whole knew world.

One they were clearly, uncomfortable and unused to. Never before had Papyrus been in a large city for so long and now he was to live in one? It made him nervous and he could almost hear his bones rattling. But he couldn't blame it all on nerves. Part of him felt excited at the prospect of a new and lavish home. He could almost see his child, grown and living here with the boldness that he only wished he possessed.

Gaster, meanwhile, just stared out the window in silence with a sense of boredom surrounding him. His father had often told stories of when he lived in cities before Papyrus was born. Back when the Doctor was nothing more than a collage student, living with his own parents who feared for their son, who they were afraid that he wouldn't survive on his own.

Imagine their surprise that Gasters first visit to his parents, included a newborn baby and a huge grief on his shoulders.

Looking over at his father, watching how relaxed the older monster's form was. Gaster never really spoke of his parents or his older brother Viner. It was something that he had to get from Grillby when Gaster would go there to drink, only to spill stories of his childhood to the flame in his drunken stupor.

Papyrus had never met his grandparents or his uncle. From what he got from Grillby was that, his Uncle Viner, while very kind to all that he met, especially to children, had rather live his life without a family of his own and often babysat for friends despite his obvious dislike for kids.

But his grandparents were rarely mentioned. So far, all he knew was that they were still alive but lived further south. Often time, he found himself wishing he knew more of his extended family. But Gaster kept himself shut tight about them and went on to do math equations in his head, ignoring his son for hours after he asked. Eventually, Papyrus settled on just asking Grillby instead.

Loosening his buckle, but not removing it, Papyrus lay down, resting his head on his father's lap like he used to do when he was a kid. And just as he remembered from his childhood, instantly, Gaster gently rubbed his head in a loving and soothing motion, making him hum sleepily and close his eyes for a nap, snuggling his face further into Gaster's leg.

When he next awoke, he found himself being shaken by Sans, who half climbed in the car to kiss his forehead, in which, Papyrus gave a sleepy hum. Sans chuckled, rubbing the skull of the other.

“Come on, Papyrus.” He whispered softly. “We got your bed set up first so you can sleep while we unpack. Come on.”

Whining, Papyrus rolled on his back, shirt rolling up a little to expose his echo belly and feeling the other skeleton reach over him to adjust the shirt to cover the cloudy belly.

“I know.” Sans spoke remorsefully. “Trust me. As a monster who loves to sleep, I'd love to let you be to get shut eye. But I think the bed would be more comfortable than Al's car.”

Motivated by the mention of a soft bed, the tall skeleton was easy to get to his feet, despite how wobbly he was from his earlier slumber. Body aching from his nap during the ride, it was almost surprising how Sans was able to get Papyrus in his bed. Now resting with the familiar smell of his sheets and pillows, darkness was quickly taking over.

Before sleep hit, he felt Sans kiss his brow before kissing his belly, telling them both goodnight.

–

The next time he awoke, it was early morning; around six thirty am, according to his phone. But now full of energy, he climbed out of bed. Stomach rumbling as hunger began to set in, Papyrus took the opportunity to take a look around the house while he hunted for the kitchen. While his room had been made to look big, the hallway was a little more spacious. 

While nowhere ridiculously big, it held the theme of white walls and brown laminated wooden flooring; designer rug that held a ridiculous pattern of red black and tan. But it was soft and plush under his bare, bony feet so he couldn't complain. Compared to Undyne's small house, this almost felt like a mansion. Or rather, a small condo, only with more boxes.

Pictures of Sans and Nirmala littered the walls and shelves; although some looked to be missing, evident by the imprints that made a shape in the faint layer of dust. Pausing his exploration and the quest for food to look in the living room that he found to be across the hall from the kitchen and lacked a wall to divide them, to pick up a picture that stuck out from all of the others.

It was a small collage of Sans with a huge, rounded belly. He looked tired but happy while in the same frame, was a picture of a pretty young, possibly during high school, Sans, Nirmala resting under his arm, looking very lovely and as sweet as one could image a normal teenage girl. They had looked so happy in that picture.

Looking back at the one of Sans with the huge belly, Nirmala had been absent in the picture and there was a mild pained look in Sans' sockets. Carefully setting down the picture, the image of those pictures forever lingering in his skull. They had been so happy and then Papyrus had to make a mess of things. He felt guilt take over him and the tall skeleton took a careful and light bite of his finger in his distress.

Feeling that its mother was upset, the souling in his belly gave a comforting pulse, making Papyrus smile and rub his belly to soothe the young that grew inside him. Deciding that it would be best to leave the living room with it's white, plush chairs and couch and fake leather black cushy stools, he turned to the kitchen, only taking a few steps inside when he jumped to a stop, placing his hand to his chest to calm his beating soul.

There stood Sans, nursing a cup of coffee as he leaned back against a counter. Bags under his eyes, he looked just as equally surprised to see Papyrus awake at such an hour. Clearing his throat, Sans grinned sleepily.

“Caught me, huh. What are you doing up? Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?” The small skeleton questioned casually, sipping at his coffee, closing his sockets for a moment as Papyrus composed himself, laughing softly as he patted his ribs as his souls pulsing slowed to it's normal pace, mimicking a human heart.

“I had enough sleep,” He replied, earning a tired grin from the other. “And, kinda...Decided to look for food...” Looking back up worriedly at Sans, Papyrus held himself. “Can I?”

Hurt flashed in Sans' sockets for a moment before he covered it up with a wink and a smile.

“Of course you can.” He sung, sipping his coffee again. “You live here now. You can eat whatever you want and do what you want. M'not going to keep you from living your life just because we live together now.”

Grinning brightly, Papyrus instantly bent to look through the cabinets, only to be gently pushed aside to stand to his full height by Sans. Sending the small skeleton a confused look, the smaller monster blushed, looking a little worried.

“Sorry... Just.. Don't bend down. Tell me what you need.” Sans stuttered, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Giving a small grunt and not pleased, the taller of the two squashed his annoyance, having to remind himself that Sans was worrying for him.

“I can do that myself.” He grumbled softly and without any bite, making Sans flinch. “I also don't know what you have down there.”

“I'll tell ya. Trust me, I wish I had this help when I was pregnant.” Bending down, Sans began to cans and boxes of cereal, completely unaware of what he had just spoke. Freezing where he stood, Papyrus thought back to the picture from earlier. Suddenly the outburst at the hospital made a little more sense.

“How....” Seeing that Sans wasn't pulling away from the cabinet any time soon, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, not of anger but of needing something to do with his arms as he pressed the side of his hip to the counter, nervous to ask what he was going to. “How did you lose it?”

“It?”

“Your baby?”

Sans went still and silent, halfway in the bottom cabinet at the question. Fearful that what he had asked, might have crossed a line, Papyrus stiffened and anxiety soon flooded his being.

“I-I mean, you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business.... I...” Losing his courage, Papyrus shut his mouth, opting to pace the kitchen instead.

Sighing, Sans climbed out of the cabinet, weak and tired smile on his face as he glanced over to where Papyrus was pacing. The action having caught the attention of the other monster as well as halting his activity in place.

“Looks like it's time for that talk, then.” Sans mused, mentally regretting making that promise back at the hospital. He never spoke to people about his life or his problems much. It made him extremely uncomfortable and he always regretted it later. So it might as well be a good idea to share with Papyrus while he was there.

Papyrus shifted on his feed, rubbing his arm with his other hand as it dangled there uselessly. Resembling a child who was being scolded, his eyes locked on to a metal trashcan nearby. “I mean, you don't have to... I was just prying..”

“I know I don't HAVE to.” Chuckled the small skeleton as he got to his feet, passing Papyrus while wrapping an arm around the others waist to lead him back into the living room. “But I promised. And I always keep my promises.”

“It was a stupid thing to make you promise.” Papyrus replied, bashfully, as he allowed himself to be led and steered to a nearby chair. Sitting down in it, he practically sunk into the cushions; his body relaxing instantly, while Sans pulled up one of the long black stools so he could sit across from the taller monster.

“It's not stupid.” The other skeleton chided, giving a weak shrug before sitting down, crossing one leg over the other legs knee. “It's about time I told someone other than Grillby for once.”

“Grillby knows?” At Sans' confirming grunt, Papyrus gave a sigh, not out of spite, but more out of comfort; both of the furniture he was in and the knowledge that Sans had someone he could go to before Papyrus arrived. “I see...”

“Before I start,” The small skeleton spoke up, eye lights locking onto Papyrus' face. “You're aware about the basics of our magic when it comes to pregnancies? Other than the obvious?” He pointed to Papyrus' barely showing belly with a grin.

“OF COURSE I DO!” Seeing Sans jump a little at his volume, Papyrus blushed. “Sorry. Of course I do.” He repeated, much quieter that time around.

Visibly calming down, Sans shakily chuckled. “Got to get used to that.” he had reminded himself before crossing his arms. Wincing visibly, he uncrossed his limbs, waving off Papyrus' concerned look at the sight of the wince. It was clear the younger skeleton wanted to ask, so the Sans decided he better start talking before he questioned the others sudden......pains.

“Alright, lets see... You know the basics.. Umm...” Scratching his skull, the small skeletal monster gave a nervous laugh. “Gee.. I don't know where to start. It was so long ago...”

“As best you can.” Papyrus cheered comfortingly, giving Sans a smile in hoped that it would relax the other monster; which it did a little as Sans slowly relaxed once more and nervousness, while still evident, was faded slightly.

“Right. That helps... I guess... Lets see....” curling his legs under himself, he continued. “Being married to Nirmala was wonderful for many years. She wasn't always a huge- anyway!” He had to stop himself from remembering her screams as she fell off the dam.

“She used to be sweet and kind... Like you. We had a happy marriage, successful careers. Ya know. Living the dream. It all was going well until I asked if we could have a baby..... Obviously, you can see how she reacts to those.”

Papyrus nodded. “I do... I know many people who didn't like or want children but none of them ever acted like that.” he confirmed, remembering that night at the diner as his hand clutched the front of his shirt.

“Yeah, well. Nirmala was _special_.” Sans bit out bitterly, glaring at the framed painting on the wall to his side before turning his attention back to the other monster. “Anyway... a couple more years went by and surprise, surprise. I get pregnant with her baby. I had thought she would have been pleased. Went out of my way to make a good dinner for her and everything to break the news.”

“But... If you saw how she reacted-”

“I know. I was stupid and in love.” Sans interrupted, skull sweating profoundly; small beads of his sweat littered his skull. Pulling out a napkin from the nearby tissue box, the skeleton dabbed his skull to clear it up. “Well... She took it badly, like always but unlike the first time, she became cold and distant. For seven, or was it eight? I can't remember.... But for months, I took care of myself. Nirmala always went out with friends, or work while I cleaned the house and took care of myself, being on maternity leave and all.”

“You were so far along..” Papyrus suddenly mused in grief, other hand going to clutch the spot on his shirt that the other one did. “So far along and with no help? I can't imagine not getting help..”

“It's not fun, let me tell you that.” Sans sighed, closing his eyes to rub his sockets. “And it was hard. Because I was on my own, I had to do things that someone in my condition should never do. Like lift heavy things, or in a monsters case, use magic.”

“That backfires.” Frowning, Papyrus gave a distasteful grumble. “Didn't your parents help you? Surly they must have.....” Seeing Sans shake his head negatively as he spoke made his words fade until he stopped speaking all together.

“Not really. Pop died when I was a baby and my.....ech-MOTHER- was always working until she eventually died... So... Nope.”

“How horrible.”

“Hey, Papyrus, it's alright....” Taking the hands of the taller skeleton, he ran his bony thumbs along Papyrus phalanges. “It was a long time ago. I'm fine now.”

“I know...” Sniffing, Papyrus rubbed wrist along his eyes to rid himself of tears. “But it's just so sad. You had to do that on your own...”

Frowning, his gaze softened as he stood, still holding the other skeleton's hand, ready to bring him to his feet. “Maybe we should continue this talk another time. Get you some food or something. That's what you came out here for, isn't it?”

“I don't think I can eat now, honestly.” Papyrus admitted, reaching for Sans, wanting a hug in which the other instantly gave, despite the pain he received from his healing bones. DETERMINATION flooding his body, Sans squeezed into the small space in the chair to hold the other and rub his back soothingly as the mood swing slowly vanished and the pregnant monster soon calmed down.

“You alright, now?” Seeing Papyrus nod, the short monster stood, bringing Papyrus to his feet as he did so. “Alright. Lets get you back to bed. Let you sleep away the rest of those tears.”

“Will you stay with me tonight?” Papyrus asked, nearly curling in on himself. “I don't want to be alone right now...”

“Sure I will. Lets just get you to bed and tomorrow, I'll go pick up your demonic cat from Grillbs.” Joked the smaller monster as he led Papyrus back to his room, only to later end up to drag the tall skeleton to his own queen sized bed for a cuddle. Granted, Papyrus was asleep, but Sans found out that the other was clingy in his sleep.

Laying in bed, wrapped in the arms of the younger and pregnant monster, Sans had to squirm until he was eventually facing the other. Taking in the sight of the sleeping being beside him, he couldn't help but smile at the innocent sight before him.

Papyrus was cute, even more so when he wasn't worrying over everyone like a mother hen. He remembered mentally making a comment that he'd go for Papyrus if it weren't for Nirmala, and now that he had his chance, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. The fear of being rejected wasn't something he knew how to handle. The tips of his fingers rubbing the skull of the other, Sans smiled softly before leaning forward to kiss Papyrus on the forehead.

Then his eyes lowered just ever so slightly. Would it be a crime just to give him a simple and innocent kiss in his sleep? Did he want to risk the other waking up? Leaning forward, he lightly grazed his teeth over Papyrus in the form of a skeletal kiss. Papyrus wouldn't know. It's not like Sans was going to make this into a habit.

The kiss was a one shot deal.

Right?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma say this again, because I know some people didn't go to my blog. (Again, I could have sworn I posted it on here. Maybe not???)
> 
> But I have had THE WORST writers block imaginable for me. ALSO, as the holidays coming up, it'll be had because it'll be the first year without my grampa and I don't deal with loss very well.
> 
> But I'm trying to finish breaking out of my writers block, thus this chapter is finally done. And YES, the ending of this chapter was rushed. I desperately wanted to get this out so I can move on with the plot. My head hurts now.

“I thought the doctor told you not to work for a while in your condition.” Grillby mused. Having just stepped in Gasters house, the building was littered with cardboard boxes of packed items that had yet to be transferred to the elementals house. Handles of the plastic bag in his hands gave a weak crinkle as Grillby slunk behind the skeleton monster whom sat at his desk, small curve under his shirt to show off his slowly growing belly.

Without so much as a greeting or even turning around to acknowledge the fire elementals presence, Gaster remained hunched over his desk, pencil in hand as he continued to write on the paper before him. Blankly scribbling on the document, he gave a slight displeased expression on his face.

“I am not working.” The skeleton chided blandly, eye sockets locked on the paper before him.

“You're writing a thesis...”

“It's still not work. But a hobby. I'm not getting paid for this.”

Arms crossed and an exasperated yet amused grin on his face, Grillby merely shook his head calmly before reaching into the bag he held.

“Well, pause what you're doing for a moment. I have something for you that I think you might like.”

Sighing, Gaster slowly lowered his pencil to the table, neatly lining it with the paper so that it was just right to satisfy him, he spun in his chair as Grillby stood behind him patiently, object behind his back. With the roll of his eye lights, he gave a sigh.

“Alright, Grillby, you have my attention. What is it that has you wanting my attention so badly?” A grin from his mate was what met his answer.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Grillby cooed, letting the bag fall to the floor, much to Gaster's annoyance, to hide the other hand behind his back. “I promise you'll like it.”

“Really, Grillby? That's a rather uncouth way to seduce me, you know.” He blinked suspiciously at Grillby's sudden blush and flabbergasted expression. “Or is that not what you were going for?”

“J-Just-!” The flame elemental went stiff, body shaking as his face nearly turned completely blue. “Close your eyes, please?”

“Very well.” Gaster sighed before relaxing in his chair, closing his eyes and giving a sarcastic shrug. “There, now my eyes are closed. What did you want to give me?”

Without uttering another word, Grillby took Gaster's wrist in one hand and turned it so the skeletons hand was palm up before placing a slightly transparent ball in his mate's hand.

“Okay. Open your eyes!”

Following Grillbys demands, Gaster opened his eyes, gaze landing on a small rubber transparent ball that the other monster had handed him. With little cartoon-ish stars floating inside it, the entire thing felt like a form of rubber, 

_'Silicone maybe? No, too strong. However too weak to be actual rubber, could it?'_ Looking away from the ball, the skeleton blandly gazed at the other, completely unamused.

“It's a toy.... You got me a toy for children. Tell me you have a reason for this.”

“Give it a squeeze.” Grillby instructed as if that would explain everything that was happening right now. With a long sniff, the skeletal monster did as he was instructed and nearly dropped the ball as it sparkled in multiple different colors. Holding the object closer to inspect, Gaster found he couldn't look away, rolling it in his hands.

“I-I thought you'd like it...” Grillby spoke up, breaking Gaster out of his fascination. Arm behind his head and nervously smiling, the elemental looked a little out of place. “I know you tend to play with things in your hands... And I noticed you toss stuff back and forth between them... So I thought that this would keep your hands occupied.... so.... Do you like it?”

Did he? Glancing back at the glowing ball in his hands, he found his fascination in the object lock solid like it had before. What his lover said was true. He did tend to play with anything that was in his hands. Either his head or hands HAD to keep occupied. If not, it would drive him crazy.

But nothing kept his attention like this. Not since Papyrus when he was but a babybones. Speaking of Papyrus, Gaster figured he should go visit his son soon and share the news of his eventual sibling. Hearing a throat clearing, he was reminded of Grillby's presence. That's right, he had a question to answer.

“It is....Silly...” He started, seeing Grillby's body physically deflate at that response. “But I do like it. It's silly, like my silly mate.” He hurried to finish, having to force his brows to raise, forgetting that was a thing he had to do to show emotion.

That was the right response. All in one swift movement, the elemental scooped Gaster in his arms to kiss him on the brow bone.

–

They never finished their talk. Contrary to what had been agreed upon, the two skeletons never got back to the conversation they had had that night months ago. As much as Papyrus desired to hear the rest of the story, he didn't really need to. It had been clear enough and the pregnant skeleton feared pushing Sans too far to finish what he had started would have done more harm than good at this point. Not that his silent musings mattered much. To avoid confrontation with the tall skeleton, Papyrus found out that Sans had started taking longer hours at his job, leaving the other skeleton alone in the house.

There had been times where he had thought about the conversation and he found himself grabbing at his stomach in distress, earning a gentle and soothing pulse from the souling within him, effectively calming its mother down. The day after the talk with Sans, nothing had been mentioned about it. At first, Papyrus had thought that the small monster had forgotten about it all and attempted to remind the other, only for him to get an ear full of puns and a change of topic.

Eventually, the puns would frustrate him to the point that it left Papyrus growling and leaving the room with Sans following him, apologizing and the promise of a belly rub later; a service the tall monster happily took advantage of. Yet despite Sans' rather uncouth tactics of evading the topic of the deceased infant, the short skeleton was actually pretty attentive and caring when it came to Papyrus. Moments where he'd hold the door for the expecting monster when he was going for a walk in the backyard or it was the casual back or belly rubs.

At night, Sans would tell stories to him that always put him to sleep and the pregnant monster would wake up, finding himself curled around Sans in a protective wall. Maybe it was the affection that Sans would give him or maybe it was the stories. It could have even been those horrible puns that Sans dropped on him when he wasn't expecting it. Either way, the actions the other monster took had brought a soft blush and a light feeling in his soul to the taller skeleton. It was strange that Papyrus never lacked for anything while he was here other than the company of the other parent of his baby. Over time, with Papyrus being left to his steadily growing depression at being cooped up and the cold reality of what he thought he had discovered about himself had kept their tight hold upon his mind. Sans hadn't wanted him to leave the house, which, while Papyrus found unusual, had been fine and comforting at first. But it all changed when he had tried to sneak out and get a job, tired of being stuck alone in the house with no one but his cat to talk to.

Finding places to apply to and gaining interviews had been the easy part and for a few days, everything had felt right in the pregnant monsters life. Not only was he to be a father with close friends and his.... lover? To help him out, but he wouldn't have to love off of Sans. Soon he would be able to earn money for himself. Unfortunately, luck hadn't been on his side. Three interviews and counting, each one had turned him down with empty promises; Saying things like “We'll think about it” or “We'll keep you in mind in case we do pick you.” But he knew the truth. By the looks they gave him and the constant hesitation in their voices. Without speaking, each interviewer had made it painfully clear.

Maybe it was his slurred speech or the way he stumbled over his words, even though he had practiced and planned what he was going to say. Maybe it was the dreamy look in his sockets or the way he held himself. It could have even been the words he spoke or the way he walked despite his now heavy, eight month pregnant belly. Either way, it took all but four minutes for others to figure out that there was something “wrong” with him. Not that he could help it. Papyrus was a fully capable monster. Even with pregnancy, he knew that he was fully capable. He could care for himself and his baby and monsters weren't prone to most illnesses.

But that didn't mean it had hurt any less. As a kid, he was told by others he'd never find love because he was too stupid to understand. He was told he'd be dependent on people all his life. Everywhere he went, people thought he looked lost or needed help. It hurt. And it made him **angry!!!**

It was infuriating! Humiliating. Absolutely bizarre and ridiculous all in one. He hated telling people of how he suffered. He hated seeing those smiles then going home and feel like they hid their mocking ways that hid the words he wouldn't hear them say.

“Take advantage of your disability.” His dad once told him one night when he mentioned his failed attempts to find a job behind Sans' back. “Humans have this strange habit of hiring those with disabilities due to their law. They will pity you. Use that and learn from their foolishness. I know I did and look where I am.”

That didn't help. He didn't want to be hired out of pity. He was still a living and thinking being. He knew right from wrong. He could work without the aid of those who would only get paid by their government just for hiring them.

It wasn't charity, it was pity.

And that pity stung more than many knew. It left an ache in his soul that he would never get rid of.

Grillby had tried to calm his depressed mind, trying to find reasoning in the bumbled mix his mind had conjured up. “Maybe it isn't your disability, but perhaps your pregnancy.” The elemental had supplied, giving him a warm hug. “Humans are careful about pregnant beings. Try again after you have the souling.”

Despite the encouragement from Grillby, there lingered a nagging feeling of doubt in the back of his skull.

Curling on the chair that night, legs curled up as high as he could against his now eight month belly, Papyrus felt cold as his depression washed over him.

 _“For once, I just want to forget about my disability!”_ Papyrus remembered screaming out at his father at a young age. _“For once, I want to be like everyone else! Without this defect!”_

Calmly, without a word, Gaster had looked him dead in the sockets, frowned, and replied with this:

 _“You need to appreciate it. Allow them to pity you. You know what you are and how you think. Why try and prove it to people who will shun you for it?”_ As he turned, Papyrus just glared hatefully at his fathers back, tears leaking down his skull and soul feeling heavy and ready to crack at any second.

_“I don't want to be pitied! I just want to be normal!”_

It had never been spoken of again. Much like when he was a child, Papyrus was reminded that even in the monster community, he could never find the love he wanted. People would only hear and see his flaw.

Turning his head, Papyrus cried, face in his hands as he sobbed in the empty house.

Not even Sans would love him.

That thought alone had him bawling loudly, unable to hear the door to the house unlock as Sans returned home, pulling his tie off, gray shadows under his sockets from his exhaustion. Pausing, keys in hand, Sans' sockets squinted in suspicion at hearing the sobbing of the other monster in the house. Setting his suit jacket on the coat rack nearby before stuffing his keys back in his pocket and closing the door behind him and locking it. Following the noise, the small skeleton's shoes clunked on the hardwood floor.

“Papyrus?” He called softly, not receiving a response. Frowning, he trailed a bony hand along the wall. “Kid? Paps? What's wrong?” Stopping for a moment at the doorway of the living room, he spotted Papyrus' curled form on one of the chairs. Worriedly, he stepped up to the other monster, reaching up to cup Papyrus' skull in his hands. “Hey, Buck-o. What's with the sad face?”

“Do... do you think I'm stupid?” Papyrus spoke up, voice shaking with each sob he uttered. Soul stinging, Sans rubbed the falling orange tears away from the other monsters face.

“Of course not.” He replied, confidently, feeling fury build up inside him. “Why? Did someone say you were? Give me a name.”

“There, there was no name.” Papyrus sniffed, pulling his head away from Sans' grasp, wiping his eyes free of the tears that he had spilled. “I-I'm just.... Beating myself up... Normally Undyne would cuddle with me and feed me ice cream when I got like this... Th-Then she'd force me to talk with a noogie.”

Frowning, Sans tugged on the collar of his shirt, eyes shifting back and forth. Mind running with all the options that he could say or do, he found himself absolutely blank. He remembered being like this, but that was AFTER he lost both his baby and his wife, not during his pregnancy.

“Paps....” grabbing Papyrus' hands, both catching the attention of said monster as well as startling him a little, Sans knelt down so that he was facing Papyrus' belly, looking up then groaning,

_'Why does he have to be so tall?'_

“Look Paps... I know I'm not the best with touchy situations... I... never had them or had to DEAL with them before. And I know I wasn't there and avoiding you all the time when you tried to get close. I'm sorry.” Taking a deep breath, Sans forced the fear away and puffed up a little bit; determined. “But I'm going to try. Talk to me.... Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours.”

Papyrus said nothing at first, choosing to hold tightly to Sans' hand, body trembling as he hesitantly took a hiccuping breath.

“A-about anything?...”

The smaller monster cupped the larger skeleton's hand in his own, grasping the limb reassuringly.

“Anything,” He promised, staring down the other monster dead in the eye, trying t. “Anytime, anywhere, I'll listen. Just say the word and we'll talk.”

Papyrus took a deep breath, closing his eyes worriedly, mind scrambling to collect itself. What Sans said; the fact that he was very willing to listen to him was both reassuring and scary. Which was confusing. Papyrus had so many questions, so much he wanted to ask. But he couldn't form them. Unaware of how bad his trembling had become, He hadn't noticed Sans climbing on the chair so he was sitting on the arm of the plush furniture, holding Papyrus in his arms, humming softly.

But that was the thing, Eventually he did notice. And it made him cry once more, mind falling back into it's dark place. While being in the arms of the other had felt nice, it hadn't felt real. It all felt fake. The other had only said that to calm him. It didn't mean that he cared. Sans didn't think he was smart.

Sans didn't care about him. He only cared about the baby.

There was no way Sans would love him.

Speaking of Sans, as soon as that last thought had flashed through his head, Papyrus saw the smaller skeleton's eye sockets widen in surprise.

“What did you say?” Sans' words were startled and soft in disbelief, raising the alarm flags in Papyrus' mind as the hold the smaller skeleton had on him loosened.

Realization falling on him, Papyrus' own sockets grew in fright. Instantly scrambling up as fast as he could with his stomach, nearly toppling Sans off the couch.

HAD HE SAID THAT LAST PART OUT LOUD?!

“F-FORGET I SAID ANYTHING!” Sweat covering his skull, he backed away slowly, eyes never leaving the stunned monster that had remained sitting on the chair. “I-IN FACT, I THINK I WAS SUPPOSED TO VISIT UNDYNE S-SO-”

“Pap...” Sans seemed to snap out of his surprise, attempting to get the attention of the other as he slid off the chair's arm, scurrying after the other as the taller monster had opted for waddling out of the room faster than the other could have thought possible for his condition.

“JUST FORGET ABOUT ME POSSIBLY LOVING YOU-I MEAN **NOT** LOVING YOU! I-I MEAN-”

“Wait, no, STOP!” Baring his teeth, Sans has run after Papyrus after the pregnant monster had literally jumped out the window. While he should have been impressed, the small monster was more concerned to stop him.

 _'Damn it! Of all the times I NEED my new teleportation abilities to......'_ Mind in mid rant, he hadn't realized that his recent abilities from the experiment had acted out in his stress, porting him a few feet in front of Papyrus, starting the younger skeleton.

 _'Huh, convenient.'_ Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started forward to Papyrus. The other skeleton had begun backing away, mouth agape at what he had just witnessed. Blurting out unrecognizable words, he stumbled over himself, falling on his behind, back pressed against the building behind him, Allowing Sans to pause, kneeling in front of the other monster, cupping the others jaw in his own as he smiled widely in relief.

“I thought it was just me.” Gaped Sans, tears pricking the sides of his eyes. “Thank stars...” Raising his hand to the side of Papyrus' face, Sans felt like he would break down there.

Fear slowly draining from him, Papyrus blink, smile forming on his face as he leaned forward into the hand that was now cupping his cheek. “Yo-You mean?.....”

Chuckling, Sans cupped the other cheek with his free hand. “I love you too, dummy.” Closing the distance, he pressed his teeth to Papyrus' in a form of skeleton kiss.

Later he'd laugh about how skeletons kissed without lips.

But not now. Defiantly not now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is a little rusty so please bear with me. I will try an edit it later down the road but for now, I just want to get the story done. XD

And things did get better. Over the next few days, Sans had been the perfect gentleman, giving Papyrus belly rubs, going on walks together, even going so far as to take him out to eat; which the pregnant monster suspected to be a date. However, while the kiss hadn’t been spoken about, the two skeletons had unconsciously, gotten into the habit of giving each other a smooch on the cheeks.

The tender touches and joyful atmosphere between him and Sans had filled Papyrus’ soul with a warm joy that the baby he carried had felt. The souling had taken well to Sans’ presence and often pressed their little bony hand, or butt, depending on what the souling felt more convenient, to the echobelly that housed them whenever Sans touched it.

And yet, the best had yet to come. While the time with his.... lover?? Boyfriend? (Honestly, Papyrus couldn’t make out WHAT he should have called the smaller skeleton at this point). While the time with Sans had been enjoyable, Papyrus had missed his fishy friend. It didn’t take him long to call up Undyne, who was more than happy to meet him at the park.

Which is where Papyrus currently found himself. Sitting on a comfortable park bench, sockets closed as he enjoyed the summer breeze and sun. Even the souling seemed to enjoy it as they appeared content to just laze about and sleep, Papyrus belly exposed due to that traditional monster pregnancy garb. With how big he had gotten, the only maternity shirts that he had been able to fit were the crop top ones, completely exposing the souling to prying eyes.

As embarrassing as it was, he had to deal with it unless he wanted to pick out human female shirts. But those seemed unnecessary as they only made his ribs itch.

“DUDE!!! YOU MADE IT!!” At the sound of Undyne’s voice, papyrus felt himself perk up as his sockets opened. Turning his head, he was expecting to meet with Undyne, dressed in her typical outfit consisting of a tank top and jeans.

Instead, Undyne was wearing sweatpants and a soft light gray sweater. That itself was normal for her since she had a decent tolerance to the heat. What threw him off was the baby bump she carried around her midsection. Jaw dropping in his surprise and stomach keeping him from leaping to his feet, Papyrus extends his arms to her in his shock.  
“Undyne!!!”

His outcry had been more of a surprise to him than it was her. Papyrus had no doubt that his best friend had known him long enough to prepare herself for her shock at the surprise reveal. Sparing only a grin, she folded her arms behind her head, messy ponytail showing a couple tangles that he had never spotted before. Undyne normally kept herself tidy.

“Yeah, nerd?” Shrugging the best she could in the position she had placed herself in, Undyne merely smirked knowingly.

“BABY?!!!” Hands out stretched, Papyrus was tempted to touch her belly to prove to himself that it was real and that Undyne actually was going to have a clutch.

Scratching the back of her neck, Undyne shifts uncomfortably. “Yeah, Paps. Thought I told ya a while back that I was pregnant... When we were moving you to the nerd's house.”

“To Sans' house?” Shaking his head to keep himself from getting himself distracted, the skeleton placed a hand to his skull before replying with “No, I was only informed that you had a condition. When did this happen?!”

“Eh.... About five and a half months ago after Alphys' and my third date.” Undyne supplied, strolling over to sit on the bench beside Papyrus. “Came as a surprise to us too, if I have to admit. Nearly gave Alphys a heart attack.”

With that said, Undyne chortled, teeth closed as well as her eyes, looking absolutely pleased and happier than Papyrus had ever seen in a long time. While a little jealousy lingered in his soul at the prospect of someone else making Undyne happy, he couldn't deny that it was nice to see. Removing his hand from his skull, he allowed himself to examine her, taking in her new softness to her body. While Undyne still had her muscles, there was no escaping the fat one gains from hormones and growing baby in her. In it's own strange way, it was nice to see.

“-And don't get me started on Mettaton.” Giving a hum, Papyrus snapped back to attention. Apparently Undyne had been talking to him the entire time he was examining her and he almost blushed when he realized that.

But Mettaton, THAT was a name he was all too familiar with. He and Mettaton used to hang out in these rich and expensive posh areas that his family owned; Papyrus was always a little envious that the robot was rich. However, while they weren't _best_ friends; or friends at all, they were decent acquaintances. Close enough, however, for Papyrus to develop a deep crush on the robot. Nearly breaking out into a snort, the skeleton managed to keep the action internal.

It was his crush on the rich monster that drew him to that party; or one reason anyway. Maybe it was his own stupidity, his crush on the guy, or how often they had been seen with each other, but the skeleton had, at the time, felt as if something “magical” had happened. He thought he had been special to Mettaton, only to find himself dumped at the bar that lead him to his condition.

“Hang on...” He spoke up suddenly, earning her attention. “Why was Mettaton with you guys?” Despite having missed the entire conversation, there was no way Mettaton would allow himself to be in Undynes presence willingly. So what gave?

One arm draped around the back of the bench, one leg folded under her body, Undyne lolled her head on her shoulder lazily. “Ah, him and Alphys are besties or something. Not sure how it happened but they're practically attached at the hip”

Papyrus frowned. He hadn't known about that. Not that it mattered to him anymore. Taking another look back at Undyne, the jealousy he had slowly ebbed away until it had vanished. The bitterness about Mettaton had faded too; completely gone before it could take hold.

“You've been zoning out a lot today.” Undyne's voice caused him to jerk a tad bit and blink away his confusion. Startled, Papyrus looked away, confidently, arms crossed and face tilted upwardly in defiance.

“You are mistaken! I was paying complete attention!” He exclaimed, magical eyes bulging out of their respectful sockets, comically like on those silly cartoons that Undyne liked to watch. “I just happened to look like I wasn't paying attention! It was a clever battle tactic that you fell foor! Nyeh!”

Undyne gave an amused snort, scooting closer and leaning on her arms that rested on her bent legs.

“That so, wise guy?” She questioned, eyes knowingly locked on him. Even from the angle his head was, he could practically feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull. At his nod in confirmation, she snorted once more in humor, trying not to laugh despite he toothy grin.

Poking his cheekbone, she casually mused out loud. “Then why do I see that blush there? Ya lying to me now punk? Not very nice, ya know.”

Turning his head back so that he was facing her again with a comical snap, eyes still bugging out, only looking more alarmed and strained, he held his arms to his front like he was posing for battle.

“NYEH!! NO LYING HERE!!! NOPE!! I AM FINE!! I WASN'T GETTING LOST IN MY HEAD AT ALL!!! NOPE!!”

“Yeah sure you weren't.” Closing her eyes, Undyne once more rested her arm on the back of the bench to rest her head on her fist. Despite her calm posture, the smirk gave away the fact that she knew that he had in face, been zoning out. She knew him like that; which made lying to her as pointless as getting Sans to take his sock to his room (A problem Papyrus had found, not too long after he moved in with his....lover?). Eyes reverting back to their empty sockets, he gave a sigh, letting his arms drop back to his lap.

“I'm sorry Undyne.” Apologetically, the skeleton made an effort to get comfortable on the bench the two had been resting on, weariness showing in his posture. “It's just that everything is happening suddenly. My father is having another baby and this thing with Sans and I.... and not to mention that Nirmala all but vanished suddenly-”

“You mean you never heard?” Alerted, Undyne's eyes were opened instantly, locked onto the skeleton before her, making Papyrus feeling rather nervous. Frowning, the skeleton could feel anxiety sweep through his entire body. The air had suddenly gone from a calm moment between friends to a cold eerie feel.

“Apparently not...” He droned slowly, echo tongue leaving his mouth to lick at his teeth before going back into his mouth. Reaching up, he rubbed at the back of his neck, swearing that had he possessed flesh, he would have melted it all off from this moment alone. “Did....something happen to her?”

That was all the prompting Undyne needed. 

“Yeah, something happened.” she proclaimed, sitting up fully, using the back of the bench to adjust herself so she was sitting on both of her legs. “Someone killed her. Threw her right off the side of the dam the humans built a couple years ago.”

Papyrus felt cold. His soul shuddered behind his ribs and he felt himself clutching at his chest. Nirmala was dead? All this time he had been looking over his shoulder just in case she had appeared to harm his child again only to find out that she had been dead?

“Wh-which dam? How long?” Undyne remained silent and still, gauging him, watching him cautiously. “Undyne, please.... Please tell me...! I need to know... How did you find out about this?” He barely heard himself plead. Nothing that was going on in that moment felt real. It was like, all of a sudden he had fallen asleep and was just dreaming.

The few seconds that passed felt more like hours. Eventually, The fish monster let out a long breath through her nose blinking once at him.

“I know a girl. She saw it happen... She didn't see who it was but there was no doubt that someone had done it. Later, that bitches clothes were floating down the late. Your dad, before he got pregnant, had found traces of her dust in the water.”

“Did they find out who?” He swallowed thickly, finding the action difficult at the moment. “Did they find who did it?” So instead of Nirmala, they now had a killer to watch out for? This was he was going to have to protect his baby from? And Nirmala... Sure she was a horrible monster who deserved to be thrown in jail; but to be killed?! Papyrus never would wish that one anyone! Not even her!

It didn't help his fear when Undyne shook her head negatively.

“No, Sorry Pap. Your dad was actually working on that when he discovered your baby brother.... or sister. I can only guess that Asgore has someone on it, but I'm not exactly an expert on these things, you know...” Sympathetically, she pulled him in for a sideways hug, which was awkward considering their stomachs. She hadn't wanted to spill the beans to him. Even though he was her best friend-practically brother- Undyne wasn't intending to put the skeleton into early labor. 

The guy was ready to pop at any minute and who knew what could happen. But despite her hug; which normally calmed him instantly to be in her arms, the skeleton was still unusually pale (even for a skeleton) and rattled; no pun intended. While there were no words, she knew could calm him, she knew something that could. Papyrus was like his dad when it calm to calming tactics. No amount of comforting words would help. Papyrus needed information. The kind that she couldn't provide. But she knew who could.

“You want to meet here?” Her question caught Papyrus' attention instantly, having his sockets on her before nodding slowly. Smiling calmly, Undyne got to her feet and helped the skeleton to his. “Cool, then lets go. She should be getting ready for work, so we need to hurry.”

–

“LIANA!! LIANA OPEN UP!!” Pounding on the door of a poorly conditioned house, Papyrus was holding himself and looking around the broken down neighborhood that Undyne had taken them to, her car sitting right on the curb beside the sidewalk, looking very clean and new compared to the other cars that were parked nearby. Oh he did not like this place. Most of the buildings had broken windows and trash around the area. Papyrus could even swear he saw some strange humans and monsters sitting on the street, passed out.

“M-maybe she's not home?” He suggested, looking up at here from the stoop she stood on. Scooting a little closer to Undyne, he kept his attention from one area to another, watching out for any sign of danger.

“She doesn't work until six! It's five!” Undyne exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air as she yelled before turning back to the door, pounding on it once more. “LIANA!! IT'S ME! OPEN UP!!”

“Hold your horses, fish! I'm coming!” And just like that, after a few clicks of the locks, the door opened up to show a very familiar Lion monster that he had seen on _THAT_ night.

“YOU!” Papyrus blurted out, suddenly feeling even more fearful than he did before. Undyne, clearly confused, looked between the two while Liana glanced down at Papyrus, eyes wide and frozen as if she hadn't expected to see him again. 

“You were there in the diner!! One-One of the waitresses!..When I almost lost my baby... Ni-Nirmala!...” Backing down from the stoop, the skeleton kept his eyes on the lioness as he slunk closer to Undynes car.

“WHAT?!” At hearing that, Undyne whirled on Liana in an instant, teeth bared and ready to fight when the lioness quickly raised her hands to stop her.

“WAIT!! Let me tell my part! Please! I can explain Undyne!” Hands waving quicker, Liana turned her gaze to the aggravated Fish monster before her, looking very much like a hungry piranha despite her maternal appearance. Placing her hands in front of herself, Liana held them up, pleadingly. “I promise! I was not involved! Let me explain!”

Papyrus paused in his movements at those words, cautiously looking the feline over; unsure if he should listen. He had been lied to so many times in his life. Was he willing to listen to her? Even though she claims to have no part in this-

But Undyne, stance still prepared to attack, took a more civil approach than what she was before; looking as menacing as ever.

“You better not be involved... Now talk...” Barely able to contain her rage. And seeing this, Liana appeared both relieved and grateful at this, lowering her hands and letting out a relieved sigh.

Pushing the door open, she stepped aside. “Cone inside.” She coaxed, locking eyes with both monsters. “I will explain everything over some warm tea. You both look to need it.”

–

This was how Papyrus found himself sitting beside Undyne on the lionesses couch. The apartment the feline lived in was run down and dingy. Wall paper cracked and peeling ever so slightly, the place smelled faintly of dirty water and the carpet looked old. And while it was clear, Liana had made a strong attempt and making the place look nice and clean, it was clear that the apartment was anything but. The curtains and the couch looked nice though. They had a warming 'grandmother' feel to them, which made the crummy tv that sat in a wobbly tv stand look in place.

But sitting on the couch hadn't felt right in his head. The thing felt dirty and slimy. While it looked to be completely clean and felt absolutely dry, he just felt weird to sit on other people's couches. It always gave him a strange gross feeling. Beside him, Undyne sat there, rigid, visibly still angry at what she had just found out.

It was only a moment before Liana appeared, placing a cup in front of both of them on the coffee table before the two, holding one for herself as she sat down in the dusty seat in front of them.

“I.. Ah, know you may not trust anything I give you, at the moment. I don't blame you. But I promise, I wasn't the one who gave you that drugged food. Had I known that was going on, I would have taken it away.”

“Strange...” Undyne pipped up, grabbing the cup in front of her, using the spoon to stir it slowly, eyes examining it for a moment before shifting to the feline. “How'd you know it was drugged then?”

Without missing a beat, Liana was prepared to confidently supply the answer. “Because I heard the one who did it, bragging to his pals behind the building when I took the trash out. As soon as I found out, I rushed out to find your skeleton friend, passed out on the ground.”

Papyrus frowned, hands neatly in his lap. “I called Caleb. He was supposed to call an ambulance.”

Liana nodded. “And he did. But they wouldn't have made it in time. While you were out of it, I got you in my car and drove you half way to the hospital. By then, I ran into the ambulance and gave you to them.” Her ears lowered sadly despite her face not shift from that dead, cat like expression on her- HA!- feline features. “I can give you names of the paramedics if you need them...”

“No....” Undyne sighed, body sagging on the couch. “I trust you. You've been a friend to me for years. The only one I trust beside you is Pappy...” Looking up, she smiled warmly. “I'm so fucking glad you weren't involved.”

“I didn't know you knew her that long.” Papyrus pouted at Undyne, taking his own cup, carefully sipping it, just in case. And was pleased to find that instead of the pain from the diner, he felt nothing but the warmth of healing magic. Drinking more at the delicious taste, he saw Liana's ears perk up happily.

Hearing that, his best friend lightly punched his shoulder. “Aww don't be that way Paps. She didn't even go to our school. She's actually older than us by three years. Saved me from getting my ass handed to me from some anti-gay group.”

“Let's not forget hiding you from the cops when you spray painted the school founders statue pink and putting heart boxers on his head.”

“FUHUEUE!! Classic!!”

Smiling weakly, Papyrus set the cup down before he cleared his throat. He hated to interrupt the interaction between the two, but they needed to get back on topic.

“The guy...” Taking a deep breath, He stiffened, gaining their attention. “The one who did that to me.... Who was he? Was he caught?”

Liana gave a confirming groan. “Indeed. The human authorities took him in. He'll be behind bars for his entire life. Of course, his trial hasn't happened yet and there are many monster haters would try to keep him from his imprisonment.” Her golden eyes scanned the room, making no contact with his. Papyrus had noticed that she tended to avoid eye contact unless it was absolutely necessary, always looking anywhere else on their faces except their eyes. The only time they had locked eyes was when they were outside and once when she was proving herself.

“However, to help ensure his punishment, you could always testify against him. Many people, human and monster alike would listen to an expectant mother.” Liana continued, eyes landing on his large belly. At this, the skeleton couldn't help but twist his hands with each other, suddenly feeling very small. 

“I don't know...” He whispered, nearly wincing at how soft his voice had gotten. Glancing over at Undyne for guidance, he swallowed. “Should I?”

Seeing this, Undyne took pity on the skeleton monster and rubbed his head, lovingly.

“You can think on that later. We came for other important things, didn't we, weenie?”

That's right... They had. Taking a few breathes to calm himself, he entwined his hands with Undynes' holding them tightly as he returned his attention to Liana.

“Undyne said that you..... saw what h-happened to Nirmala...”

Liana nodded, head being held high and still. “I did...” Mouth giving a small twitch. “I suppose you want to know what happened.”

“Yes please...”

“You must know, it might be startling.”

“He can handle it, Liana.” Undyne spoke up, tightening her grip on Papyrus, hands. Her words were followed by an nod from the skeleton. Seeing this, the feline hummed, taking a long breath, closing her eyes as she released the air before opening them again.

“Very well....” Setting her cup on the coffee table and slouching back in her seat. “After I handed you over to the police, I saw Nirmala flee. This was hardly the first time something like this happened in the diner but it was the first time since I started working. Keep in mind,” She cut Papyrus and Undyne off, seeing them prepared to exclaim in anger. “The place is closed now and the owners are being persecuted by the those that had that happened to them, after you were taken to the hospital.”

Calmly waiting until the two closed their mouths, Liana took another breath in.

“I had followed her. At first, I wasn't sure if I should outright call her out or keep an eye on her. You can see what I chose. For hours, I tailed her. Eventually, I saw her run into the dam and was about to run in with her when I saw a smaller figure run in after her.”

“Who was it?” Undyne's eyes were hardened as they bore into the lioness, scooting further on the couch. However, Undyne was disappointed when Liana shook her head negatively.

“Unfortunately, I haven't a clue. It was dark by the time this happened. And despite me being good at seeing in the dark, they had been too far away for me to identify. All I could see was them outside the dam. Next thing I know, Nirmala was picked up, clearly by some kind of levitation magic, and thrown off the dam.”

Papyrus, who had been silent throughout this, yanked his hands away from Undyne to rub his stomach, looking either pained or worried, the fish monster didn't know.

“And you made sure to tell Asgore?” Questioned Undyne, turning back to Liana, whom nodded once more. 

“Naturally.” At a faint hiss, her ears perked in the direction they came from. “Papyrus, was it? Are you alright?”

Said skeleton shook his head, gaining an alarmed look from Undyne as she looked him over from where she sat. It wasn't until the sound of dribbling water did it all click together. The pool of orange liquid dripping from the couch and forming a puddle at his feet was enough proof.

“Oh shit...” Undyne cursed, getting to her feet. “Call the hospital. Someone decided to enter the world and they won't wait!” Without hesitation, Liana stood up, grabbing her car keys from the bowl by the door.

“Better idea.” She mused calmly. “I'll drive us there. It's not too far.”

“Right! Good idea!” Almost hitting herself at that, she wrapped her arms around the skeleton and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, Pappy! Time to see Undyne Jr!”

“I'm not naming them Undyne Jr.! Ahhh.......!! So messy....!!” Now on his feet, Papyrus began to sob as Undyne lead him to the door where Liana calmly stood, holding the door open. “I'm sooo sorry! I'll clean it up!”

“No need.” Liana took his hand, placing it to her forehead, a clear custom of her breed of monster. “While I may not like children, things like this can't be avoided. There is nothing to forgive. Lets get you to the hospital.”

Undyne Snorted. “I'd better call Sans. Pap, Lend me your phone.”

Papyrus could only groan as he handed Undyne his cell. “Oh god, He's going to freak out on me, Undyne!”

This prompted an amused snort from his friend as she called Sans. “I know! And it's GREAT!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELEVEN AND 1/4 PAGES!! THAT'S LONG FOR ME!! OH MEH GERD!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I still have to edit the part on the last chapter but I am being a Lazy Sans right now and will do it later. XD

The sound of the television might as well have been background noise to Papyrus. Panting softly in that hospital bed, wearing nothing but a hospital gown while a thin, lame excuse for a sheet covered his lower half to a point. While Undyne sat with him in the room; doing her best to get comfortable in the cushioned chair that was provided as she flipped through channels on the tv. On his other side, stood Liana, standing by the door as she has been since they first arrived there. Not moving and inch and barely breathing, the feline stuck out, still as a disciplined soldier on guard duty. In a way, it had made Papyrus rather uncomfortable with her standing there, glancing around the room like she had been watching out for trouble. However, unsettling as it was, anytime Papyrus gave a groan or a noise of discomfort, her gaze would fall on him, only to return to what she had been doing when she spotted nothing wrong.

“Dude, Liana. You can sit down you know. S'not like Paps or I'm gonna bite.” Undyne quipped humorously, flipping another channel with the remote and curling her legs under her to cradle her growing stomach. By her words, Liana merely stiffened, squaring her shoulders and mouth thinning with discipline.

"I cannot. It is dishonorable to my race. It is customary for there to be a guard standing at any birth. For me to sit was to insinuate that I do not care about the situation." Rumbled the feline, keeping her posture and blank face. However, while her face left no trace of emotion, it lingered in her voice with each word she spoke. Pride; Her voice commanded respect much like Gaster had when Papyrus was just a baby bones. It had been a long time since Papyrus had heard, even a trace of that kind of tone. Almost shivering at said tone, Papyrus gave a shuddering shake as he clutched his stomach as his body was wracked with another contraction.

Ten minutes, the nurses had said. Ten minutes until he should be dilated enough for him to give birth. Apparently, skeleton monsters were close enough to humans when it came to birth despite not having any nerves in their echo bodies. But tearing or any kind of complications would not only effect his HP, but his baby's as well. And with skeletons being naturally frail during labor, it meant a higher chance of problems no matter how careful or smooth delivery was.

He swore, his hips were going to split apart.

"Well, that sounds....." Undyne trailed off, unsure what to say to that as she looked at her friend in confused concern, not even acknowledging Papyrus' contraction since they had been going on and off all day. Liana's race of monster was unique among the entire monster race. Having been bred for military purposes since the beginning of time, it was only natural for the customs to be passed down and "mildly" altered as the generations went on. "Strange... I'm sorry, that just sounds a little-"

"I wouldn't expect an Aquaria to understand." Liana interrupted, one eye twitching but voice calm, dismissing the possibility of offending Undyne. "I understand. My race is strict and different of those under the sea, I do not blame you. Your customs are different. As younglings, we are trained this way and live our lives as such. I could not imagine myself in any other way." Then turning to Papyrus just as his contraction died down, she strode up to him before holding a hand for him to take. "Come, lets walk around."

Setting the remote down, Undyne forgot her earlier irritation at Liana's words and turning her attention to what was currently going on.

"Are you sure he should be doing that?" She asked with concern as Papyrus reached out with a shaky hand to grasp Liana's before gently being pulled into a sitting position. "I mean, he's in labor. Shouldn't he be resting?"

Leaning heavily against the feline, Papyrus was hunched over slightly, clutching his stomach as his bare legs shook with the stress of holding his body up in its condition. Holding him with ease, Liana merely rested a paw on his back, holding his free hand in hers, allowing him to squeeze it in his grasp. Sweat lightly littered his skull and face a little orange with the effort of standing, Papyrus gave a groan.

"Undyne," He rasped, unable to look up at the moment. "Either I lay down and go crazy, or I get up and move." Finally able to look up, he let out the air he was holding, using the felines strength to his advantage to move about the room, his guide never letting him go as she followed along.

Finally, Liana glance up at the fish monster to answer her. "Walking helps speed up labor and can help with the pain. It won't be much, but it will keep him busy until it is time."

The walking was slow as it was agonizing. At first, Papyrus wanted nothing but to crumble to the floor and push the souling he was carrying out of him like his body was demanding he do. However, every time he went to obey, Liana would pull him back up before he could so much as squat and assist him in walking once more, urging him to continue. After a while, the pain was lessening to a bearable point. It was such a sweet release and Papyrus swore he would cry because of it. However, the pain wasn't completely gone. And while he had Undyne and Liana here, he was starting to feel lonely and his soul was aching for another to be there.

"Sans... Has anyone called Sans?" He questioned, voice quivering. In the rush to get to the hospital, he had completely forgotten all about his lover. But now that things were relatively calm, he couldn't help BUT think of Sans. The small skeleton had promised that he would be there for the birth, and Papyrus was damned if he let the small monster break that promise.

It wasn't until Undyne slapped her forehead, did he get an answer.

"Shit!" She cursed, getting to her feet in a flash. "I'll call him! Keep walking Paps! Keep Undyne Jr. in there until I get back! Tell Alphys I said so!"

"I am not....!" He went to yell back at her; but she had left before he could finish. Frankly, he really hadn't the energy to keep up with her at the moment. With a tired sigh, Papyrus swore he could almost laugh at the irony. Normally he could keep up with her, but certain circumstances kept him from doing otherwise. Giving a whimper, he clutched his stomach as they continued to walk around. But not much longer did Papyrus find himself letting out a loud cry, falling to the floor as his pelvis burned; pain flaring up too back for him to stand up. Noting Liana watching him with concern flicker in her eyes, he teared up, squeezing her hand.

"The baby's coming..." He whimpered, feeling her lift him up and set him back on the bed. "Please.... Get Alphys... The baby's coming. I feel them... Please..." Arm covering his eyes, Papyrus was now laying on the bed, Liana at the foot, daintily holding up the bottom of his gown, staring between his legs; much to his embarrassment.

Closing her eyes, Liana lowered the gown and nodded before opening her eyes once more. "I will get the doctor.... It is best you don't look. Stay calm and I will return swiftly."

And just like that, the feline had left the room, not wasting a beat, leaving Papyrus there in pain and a little confused. Wiping his face free of tears, Papyrus attempted to move his legs from their spread position, only for his hips to flair in the same firey pain as before, almost crying out in pain. Covering his mouth with one hand, he lowered the other to pull his gown up. He needed to see what was going on. Even though Liana had advised him from doing so, there was so much pain there. Papyrus felt like his hips were breaking in half. It was a struggle to get himself into a sitting position with his belly and the pain he was feeling, but the skeleton was stubborn and there was no way he was going to let that stop him.

Letting out a scream at what he saw, Papyrus release the gown; it having been pulled up far enough for him to get a clear image of what was going on. He was worried that his hips actually were either breaking or on fire. But this was not something he was expecting to see.

His baby's head was already poking out between his legs, sockets closed, the little one wasn't wanting to wait much longer to be born.

\--

Was it just him, or did something feel off today? Shaking his head, Sans scratched one of his sleeve on his lab coat where the determination injections had finally healed up, leaving pinprick scars on his bones. Months, MONTHS it had taken for those to heal and now they were so itchy!! Forcing himself to stop with his scratching, he turned his attention back to the chair in front of him, all the way across the testing chamber, eyeing the area and committing it to memory. He'd been at this for hours. After he dropped Papyrus off at the park, Sans had gone straight to work, not wasting any time to practice his new-ish tricks. True, while he couldn't really say that his powers were new anymore; with him getting them not long into Papyrus' pregnancy. 

Sans never really had time to practice them, to play around with them until now. With all that was going on, such as Nirmala's stunt and chasing her down, to Papyrus being hospitalized, to his break down until the skeletons finally found peace in the kisses they shared.... Sans blushed, mind going to the laptop scene with Papyrus. The first actual good look he had gotten of the skeleton's privates since the conception of the baby- _his baby._ to this day, the realization that he was going to be a dad made him happier than any skeleton had a right to be.

He wondered where Papyrus kept the ultrasound, these days. He wanted to see their baby again. Ever since Papyrus brought it home and given Sans his own copy, the short skeleton had pulled it out and looked at it so much that he wore the ink off of his own copy and nearly did the same thing to the other before Papyrus confiscated it, wanting to keep it in tact. 

Shaking his head, Sans steeled his sight on the chair once again. Now was not the time to day dream about his lover. Now was time for science. Calling for his magic, Sans felt the familiar pull of his teleportation that he felt when he had nearly gotten hit by the car. Spreading his arms out, he willed himself through the nauseating whirlpool of the swirling distorted hole that reflected the room, planning on waking up, sitting on the chair he had placed. 

Only, instead of sitting on it, Sans found himself landing on it at such an angle that it resulted in his face on the floor, and his pelvis on the toppled over chair. Giving a groan as pain spread all across his face, Sans pushed himself off the floor (and chair), until he was on his feet. Hours... HE HAD BEEN PRACTICING FOR HOURS!!! He did it perfectly when he was hunting Nirmala!! So how was this time so difficult?!! Giving a displeased growl, he would have kicked the chair in his frustration if it wasn't for the sound of his phone ringing from his pocket.

Annoyed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at the screen to find out who was calling him at this time. 

 

Undyne's name was not one he was expecting to see. Answering it, he held his phone to his skull, bending down to lift the chair to it's legs. 

 

"Now's not a good time, Undyne!" He growled sitting on the chair, he rubbed his skull to hopefully rid hid face of pain from face planting on the ground. What did she want? Shouldn't she be taking care of Papyrus, doing best friend things and all that?!

 _"Yeah! No kidding it's not! What are you doing right now?"_ Seriously? Sans raised a bone brow at the question the fish monster had asked.

"I'm at work, doing science. You know, like I'm being PAID to do..." The skeleton grouched, sighing quietly, hunched in the chair he was sitting in, finding it oddly comfortable. He hadn't meant to be harsh. Failed testing always put him in a bad mood, which is why it took him a little longer to get home, especially to Papyrus. He didn't want to snap at him just because nothing was going right at work.

Undyne snorted on her end. _"Wow, someone's touchy today. Look, stop being a nerd for the day! You need to get over here, pronto!"_

That had caught his attention. Sitting up in the chair, Sans felt worry wrack his body as his thoughts fell back on Papyrus as he pulled the phone away from his head, feeling a panic attack coming on at the thoughts flooding his mind on all the options of what could have happened while he was away. Did something happen? Was Papyrus or the baby hurt? Shaking his head, Sans took a deep breath and brought the phone back to his skull, trying to keep the panic at bay.

"Why?" He asked, cautiously, already getting to his feet and sliding off his lab coat, forgetting for a moment that the only other thing he had been wearing was a white t-shirt due to long sleeves bothering his itchy arm, before casually tossing it onto the back of the chair he had once been sitting on. "What's going on?"

 _"Dude, Paps is in labor! You HAVE to come to the hospital! Now! He's-WOAH! HEY!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-Alphys?!..."_ Sans had to pull the phone from his head as Undyne's volume increased before she suspiciously went silent. Hoping to listen in on the conversation as his body shook. Eyelights no longer visible in his skull, Sans could only pick up a bit of mumbling as Undyne and this "Alphys" character spoke rapidly back and forth before She returned to the phone. _"Change in plans! He's delivering them now! I hope you can get here fast! He's calling for you."_

"Give me the address!"

\--

"Push!! Push Papyrus!! Come on!! The shoulders are out! This is the easy part!"

"If it's so easy, why is it taking so long?!"

"He's too tense! He's pulling the baby back inside. Papyrus, you need to push!"

"Noooo!! I want Sans!! SANS!!!"

If he thought the burning before was bad, Papyrus' entire body might as well be on fire. With Alphys at the food of the bed, holding what parts of the baby were sticking out of him as she attempted to coax him to push while nurses surrounded her to help should she ever need it, one with a towel, ready to clean the baby off when it came out. On his other side, Undyne stood, holding his hand as he practically crushed her hand in his. Liana had gone out to keep an eye on Sans if he ever appeared. By all things accounted for, the birth should have been done. He should have the baby in his arms at this point.

But he wasn't pushing. Instead, he was tensing up, making it harder for the baby to come out as well as sucking it back into his body. The fear and pain of having this baby was too much and he just wanted to be left alone with Sans. He gave a whimper as he he tense up more, pulling the baby back inside slightly; forcing Alphys to grab the baby by its shoulders to keep it from going back in all the way.

"No, no! Don't do that!" Alphys begged, stutter completely gone at the moment. "You're doing so well, don't give up now!"

"Come on, Weenie, I want to see my niece or nephew! Hurry up!" Even with Undyne's coaxing, it didn't feel right.

But as luck would have it, there was a crash from the outside as someone ran into a nurse, knocking over her utensils as they approached the door. As the door swung open, Sans, dressed hastily in sanitized clothing, ran forward, allowing the door to slam behind him and wasted no time in reaching Papyrus' side, taking over for Undyne; who graciously let him take the seat. With his lovers hand in his own, Papyrus smiled tiredly, gaze looking the shorter monster over. Sans was breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon, yet he didn't have the sweat to match. Seeing Papyrus watching him, Sans clasped his lover's hand in both of his and kissed the laboring monster on the forehead.

"Sans..." Papyrus whined tiredly, no longer terrified with the other there.

With a soft chuckle, the short monster kissed the bony hand of the other. Before whispering. "I'm here... Come on. Lets welcome our child into the world."

And just like that, it was back to reality. Bearing down with a push, Papyrus let a pained wail escape him as his push ended and he fell back, panting, barely noticing the praise he was getting as the baby was now back on its way out of Papyrus' warm womb. Eyes never leaving Sans' as this continued, repeating for the past few minutes, Papyrus let himself relax for a moment to catch his breath.

Tearing his eyes away from Papyrus, Sans turned his attention to Alphys, seeing the small form emerging from his lover. Seeing that she had his attention, she smiled. 

"I don't think you want to see this, sir." She squeaked. "It might be too much for you."

Rolling his eyes, Sans pulled away from Papyrus with a promise to return as he traveled to the end of the bed. 

"Please," He scoffed. Rolling his eyes. "I'm a scientist. There's very little that would disturb me." However, that cocky attitude went out of the window when he actually took a look between Papyrus' legs and suddenly, he felt woozy. Wobbling with a groan as his face turned an interesting color of blue and green, the skeleton allowed Undyne to lead him back to Papyrus' side, where he once more took his hand while still wobbling as Undyne laughed at him, chortling at his discomfort.

Alphys was also giggling where she stood, knowing that would have happened. "Normally the new dads would have fainted by now. G-Good job..."

Sans groaned. _'Yeah, boy wasn't he lucky.'_

Fortunately, the labor didn't last much longer. As Papyrus slowly gained enough strength to push, each time, Alphys soon found her arms flooded with orange magic and a drenched, wailing baby that was instantly scooped up in the towel and rubbed clean before being taken away to get checked over. Finally able to relax, Papyrus panted, looking extremely exhausted, hand limp in Sans' grasp, allowing the smaller monster to stroke his head and kiss his skull while saying loving whispers to him.

He was so tired... Sockets closing to fall asleep, the sound of wailing woke him up once more and he found his weak arms filled with a small baby, face rounded like Sans', yet at the same time, matching his own just ever so slightly. Sans' own sockets were wide as he stared down at the baby bones that was bundled in a soft pink blanket with a little yellow stripped hat on their head.

"A girl..." Papyrus sniffed, reaching up to wipe the tears that were welling up in his sockets. Giving up on his tears, he picked his daughter up in his tired eyes and held her close, looking over at Sans. "Sans... She's so beautiful!"

Sans couldn't agree more. The small bundle in Papyrus' arms was so small. And she was so beautiful. Now calm and silent, the baby bones slept soundly in her mothers arms. He wanted to reach out to touch her, to hold her, to grab her in his arms and never let her go. Sans wanted to tell the world that this was HIS daughter. HE made that... Oh stars... 

But he couldn't move his body. Overwhelmed by the sight of his baby, Sans was frozen; stuck staring at his family with the stupidest grin on his face. A REAL grin...

But the peace was short lived.

"HAHAHAHA!!! A GIRL!! Now you HAVE to name her Undyne JR!"

Eyes bugging out comically, Papyrus' lower jaw jutted out slightly in defiance. "I AM NOT NAMING HER UNDYNE JR.!"

It was easy to tell that Papyrus was just being teased; which made it all the better when Sans started to laugh, amazed that the baby just slept soundly despite the loud voices around her. Either she was tired after being born, or she was going to take after her old man. Either case, it was adorable.

Chortling in humor, Undyne shifted to the other side of the bed, smiling down at the small baby bones.

"I know, ya weenie! You're so easy to tease." She snorted, rubbing Papyrus' skull lightly. "So, what are you going to call her?"

Instantly, the skeleton's locked eyes, grins on their faces. They had planned on the perfect names ever since they shared their kiss. Turning back to Undyne, it was Sans who announced what they had chose.

"Vivaldi. Vivaldi Serif."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the ending. It's a little short and sweet but there you go.
> 
> Now I do plan on making a squeal but it might not be for a while yet. I do have to work on Undyne's side of the story then I have to finish up on "The Letter Z"
> 
> But I am so happy to finally finish a story after so many years! Well, here you go. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, let me know if you defiantly would be interested if I made a sequel.

Vivaldi Serif was the smallest little monster that Gaster had seen. Even Papyrus wasn't this small when he was born and in Gasters arms. He should have guessed that the baby must have gotten that from Sans. No doubt little Vivi would be either be as tall as his employee or somewhere in the middle between the two skeleton. Standing beside the medical with his son sleeping soundly after three hours of labor, Gaster stood, arms full of the small bundle that he had been graced with. Tiny feet wearing the little yellow socks he had bought for her, the older skeleton held his newborn granddaughter close, kissing her forehead.

It was a funny thing, wasn't it?

Gaster had never been fond of children. Back when he and his wife had gotten married, he made sure she knew. But then Papyrus came along, and thus, she had died in his birth. He had hated his son for the first few weeks of caring for the small skeleton, wanting nothing more than to dump him off at the nearest orphanage and be done with it. However, something that day had stopped him.

Papyrus smiled at him. Barely a month old and he gave his first smile. His mothers smile. It had been a hard road for him with raising his son. Without knowing the first thing about raising a child; more than once, the wailing had been too much and Gaster found himself breaking down, clutching the sides of his head to block out the noise and scream, close to bashing his head against the wall, wanting to render himself unconscious and rid of the noise the child made. If it hadn't been for his neighbor, who was well knowledgeable in both his disability and child care, Gaster feared that he would have not only bashed his head in, but starved the child by mistake.

The human was very helpful when it came to Papyrus' upbringing, despite not knowing a thing about MONSTER babies. Luckily they were relatively close to humans, only needing the parents magic rather than milk. Those were the first few embarrassing moments of Gasters life. He was just relieved on the day they could get him on the bottle. For a long time, they had lived like that, until the old human had passed away due to his age when Papyrus was old enough to walk. It was a sad day and in his attempts to cheer Papyrus up, as well as take advantage of opportunities with his job, they moved, where they met Grillby and that strange Aquaria, whim he could never remember the name of, as well as her daughter.

If he had to be honest, he thought that he'd end up dying alone with only his son with him. But then Papyrus went and gotten knocked up by the very man he trusted in the lab. A man so much older than his son. While it still enraged him to this day, Sans had kept his word.

Stars, Gaster never thought he'd be a grandfather... Nor did he think he was going to have another baby of his own.

This family was strange. There was no easy way to say it.

Eyes zoning in on the stars outside the hospital room, Gaster gave a content sigh, carefully cradling little Vivi on his swollen stomach as the child within his echo body moved. It wasn't until Vivi started to fuss did his attention return to his grandchild.

Giving a breathy hum, he strode to the nearest rocking chair, resting her against his chest, and grabbing the bottle that sat on the nearby table with Papyrus' magic inside. The recovery room was a little small, but at least he didn't have to summon hands to retrieve it.

Getting her to take the bottle was a challenge with one hand, but using the technique the old human that helped raise Papyrus, he was successful and she ate greedily, causing his eyes to shine in amusement.

Yes, this family was strange. But Gaster doubted he would have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Story is influenced by comments and reviews. Story also might change ratings depending on what people vote.
> 
> I AM STILL WRITING MY OTHER STORIES! Don't worry. I'm just having trouble getting inspiration for them. My borderlands story had only one chapter left and Here I am, fiddling around and making another story. HAHAHAHA-I need to stop and complete my stories for once. XD


End file.
